The SuperNatural
by The Morse's
Summary: Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Bella seorang wanita Forks harus berurusan dengan masalah supernatural dan bagaimana jika dia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang bangsa Vampir. Bagaimana keluarga Vampir Volterra menanggapinya.? {Bad Summary}.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara God's**

 **[' ABCD '] batin God's**

 **Note : Yosh! Cerita baru kembali Update!.**

 **Seperti yang saya janjikan ini adalah cerita pengganti Akatsuki Pirates. Semoga para readers-san sekalian suka dengan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Bella pernah mendengar bahwa jatuh cinta itu seperti sekarat. Dia tidak berpikir pepatah itu akan berlaku juga padanya tapi sekarang bukan waktunya nya mengingat pepatah karena disini dia di jantung Volterra mencari vampir yang sudah mencuri hatinya karena vampir tersebut akan bunuh diri karena mengira Bella sudah mati.

Dia terus berlari melewati orang orang berjubah merah tanpa menghiraukan nya bahkan dia sesekali menyikut dan memukul orang orang tersebut. Sampai dia melihat seseorang yang sempurna dan dengan rambut berantakan dan mempunyai mata berwarna emas diujung terowongan. Ya dialah Edward vampire yang selama ini dia cari cari.

Melihat kalau itu benar Edward dia pun langsung berlari kembali tapi didepannya terlihat sebuah air mancur yang menghalanginya. Bella yang melihatnya pun langsung melompat.

' _Ini untuk Edward '_ Batinnya. Dia melakukan ini untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di hutan, seseorang yang berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana pun, dan orang yang sama yang mengatakan ia tidak pernah mencintainya. Saat berhasil melompat yang dia rasakan adalah kaus kakinya basah kuyup tapi setidaknya dia terjatuh.

Dia mengambil langkah pertama, kedua, dan ketiga dan seterusnya sampai kakinya membuat kontak dengan tanah kembali, Bella dengan senyum nya terus berlari. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Edward namun tidak berhasil, seperti dia berada di dunia kecil.

" Edward! " Dia menjerit putus asa.

Bella tampak cemas saat ia mulai melepaskan bajunya dan mengambil langkah lambat menuju cahaya. Bella mencoba berlari dengan lebih cepat dan melompat, bertabrakan dengan tubuh dingin yang bernama Edward. Tangannya agak gemetar saat ia menggemggam dagu kasar miliknya, memaksa dia untuk melihat dia dan mendorong nya kembali ke dalam bayang bayang.

" Ini Surga " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Bella yang mendengar nya pun entah kenapa ingin sekali memukulnya.

" Edward! Kembali ke bayang bayang, ini aku. Aku tidak mati! " Jerit Bella. Edward yang mendengar suara itu hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tau aku tidak bisa tidur dengan damai saat kau meninggalkan ku, apa kau tau aku jauh jauh kesini dan meninggalkan surat kepada Charlie hanya untuk menyelamatkan mu. Apa kau tau HAH! " jeritnya agak Frustasi.

Mata onyx Edward melebar saat dia selesai mendengar kata kata sedih, ia gemetar mengambil tangannya hingga tenggorokan Bella. Tiga hal yang pasti saat ini, dia merasakan denyut nadi, dia tidaklah berada di Surga, dan Bella pasti berada di kota vampir.

Terdengar geraman rendah dari Edward. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau tau betapa berbahayanya bagi mu berada disini? " Ucapnya sedikit tinggi. Bella yang melihatnya hanya diam sampai Alice tiba didepan mereka.

" Hm aku sangat menikmati saat Bella memarahimu saudaraku, tetapi sebelum itu para penjaga mendekat " Ucap Alice tersenyum tapi senyum itu digantikan dengan wajah tegangnya saat dia melihat tiga orang berjubah muncul dari ujung terowongan ini.

" Jane, Felix, Demetri " Ucap Edward saat melihat mereka menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku belum melanggar peraturan apapun jadi kami akan pergi sekarang " Ucap Edward.

" Aro ingin berbicara dengan mu. Dan bawa gadis itu " Ucap suara Jane.

Rahang Edward bergemelutuk. " Dia tidak ada hubungan nya dengan ini. Biarkan dia pergi dan aku akan datang " Ucapnya kepada mereka.

" Bagaimana kalau tidak? " Felix menyeringai. " Dia adalah manusia kau tau? Hal ini dilarang baginya untuk mengetahui keberadaan kita " Ucapnya dengan sedikit nada suram.

" Tenangkan dirimu Felix, kita tidak boleh marah pada tamu kita " Demetri menjawab dengan tenang. Felix hanya mendengus dan Jane memandang tanpa ekspresi dengan mata merahnya.

" Ayo " Ucap Jane dan berjalan pergi, percaya diri kalau Edward dan dua gadis itu akan mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

Bella tampak heran saat dia memasuki istana Volturi ini, ini seperti pada abad pertengahan pikirnya, dinding dan langit langit yang terbuat yang dia asumsikan adalah marmer dengan berwarna abu abu. Terlihat didepannya terdapat tiga singgahsana dengan dua orang duduk dan satu lagi berdiri menatap mereka.

" Ah Edward aku senang kau tidak melakukan rencana mu itu, kau tau kau memiliki bakat yang agak unik, dan lihat siapa yang kau bawa ini " Ucap Aro agak riang. Edward tampak tegang dan membawa Bella kebelakangnya mencoba melindunginya.

" Aku ... tidak punya alasan untuk mengakhiri keberadaan ku lagi " Dia meremas tangan Bella lembut.

" Memang, mungkin ini gadis yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, dan juga gadis yang tidak bisa kau baca pikirannya? " Tanya Aro dengan alis terangkat.

Edward memberinya anggukan singkat dan Alice yang beringsut lebih dekat dengan Bella.

" Menarik dan ini pasti kakak mu, orang yang bisa meramalkan masa depan? " Dia menunjuk Alice dan menyuruh nya mendekat kepadanya.

Alice hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Aro, matanya mengamati ruangan dengan hati hati, dan ia lega melihat mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa keluar dari sini hidup hidup.

" Kemari nak pegang tangan ku " Aro berseru gembira.

Alice membungkuk merendah sebagai acara penghormatan sebelum hati hati menempatkan telapak tangan nya pada tangan Aro. Vampir kuno ini menutup matanya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" Apakah kau tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kami sayang? Kau dan saudara mu akan membuat tambahan barisan kami " Ucapnya menawarkan.

Vampir kecil ini hanya pura pura malu saat ia tersenyum manis pada Aro. " Maafkan aku Aro tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pasangan ku dan keluarga ku " Ucapnya menolak. Aro yang mendengar nya mencoba lagi.

" Oh mungkin kau bisa bawa pasangan mu itu! Jadi coven ini akan semakin meriah " Aro membalas.

Alice hanya bisa tegang dan Aro hanya tersenyum. " Tidak apa apa Alice anda memiliki sebuah keabadian untuk memikirkan keputusan ini " Ucap Aro sambil melepaskan tangannya.

" Dan sekarang, Bella Swan " Aro mengisyaratkan Bella untuk datang lebih dekat tapi Edward menghalangi.

" Edward tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku hanya ingin menguji sejauh mana dia ... bisa tahan dengan kekuatan kami " Ucap Aro.

Edward sebenarnya enggan untuk pindah tapi Aro segera mendekat ke Bella. Dia mengulurkan tangannya penuh harap dengan senyum diwajahnya.

" Beri aku tangan mu nak " Ucap masih dengan mengulurkan tangan nya.

Bella menyadari bahwa Aro tidak seperti vampir lain yang memiliki wajah pucat, tapi dia seperti berendam di kolam kapur. Kulitnya tampak seperti ditempa dengan satu ton kapur dan ia bertanya tanya apakah ia akan hancur jika tangannya menyentuh tangan Aro.

Aro berdeham dan Bella tersipu dan dia mendengar geraman dari vampir yang ia identifikasi sebagai Felix. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakannya di telapak tangan Aro ini. Dan benar saja tangan nya lebih dingin dari tangan Edward.

" Menakjuban. Saya tidak bisa melihat apa apa " Gumamnya kagum.

Dalam sekejap mata ia duduk kembali disinggahsananya, masih menatap Bella seolah dia adalah teka teki paling rumit yang pernah dia temui.

" Jane sayang, kau keberatan? " Ucapnya pada Jane.

" Dengan senang hati " Ucapnya lalu dia pun menatap Bella dengan tatapan yang membuat Bella merasa ngeri.

" Tidak! " Edward melompat ke depan Bella dan menggeram sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai mendengus dan kesakitan. Dari pandangannya dia melihat Alice yang dikendalikan oleh demetri dan Bella menatap ngeri saat ia memegang tangan di mulutnya.

" Cukup " Ucap Aro.

Jane hanya mengangguk sesuai perintah dan Edward pun berhenti kesakitan. Dia mengambil napas gemetar.

Aro mendesah kesal. " Mari kita coba lagi ini? " Ucap Aro memberi lampu hijau kepada Jane dan dia memfokuskan tatapanya pada bella, matanya memandang manusia dengan sabar menunggu jeritan kesakitan dari Bella. Bella hanya menatap nya dengan mata cokelat nya.

" Luar biasa! " Riang Aro sedangkan Jane pandangan nya dialihkan ke tuannya tersebut.

" Menarik, saya bertanya tanya kekuatan apa yang akan anda dapatkan setelah anda bergabung dengan jenis kita " Ucapnya.

Edward keluar dari genggaman Felix dan ia berdiri di depan Bella. " Dia tidak akan berubah " Ucapnya pada Aro.

" Anda tentu tau aturan para vampir kan Edward? Dia harus diubah atau mati karena dia sudah tau terlalu banyak tentang kita " Aro berpura pura simpati.

" Pasti ada cara lain " Edward protes.

" Tunggu, Aro kau telah melihat dalam visi ku. Bella akan menjadi salah satu dari kami " Alice menyela. " Jika Edward tidak akan merubah Bella maka aku sendiri yang akan mengubahnya "

" Baiklah aku akan melepaskan kalian dan aku memberi kalian waktu untuk mengubahnya dalam waktu tertentu. Jika Bella tidak juga berubah ... kita tidak punya pilihan selain untuk mengeksekusi dia " Ucapnya memberi keputusan.

" Tapi sebelum kalian pergi aku masih mempunyai satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi " Ucapnya membuat Alice dan Edward tersentak.

" Salah satu penjaga elit ku akan menemani kalian kembali ke Forks, ini untuk jaga jaga jika nona Swan akan berubah " Ucapnya. Bella tersentak dan Edward geram, ia akan berpikir bagaimana memecahkan masalah ini setelah mereka kembali ke Forks.

" Naruto " Aro berseru.

Pintu besar dibuka dan Bella harus memerah di pipinya saat ia melihat penjaga elit Aro ini. Dia bisa saja membuat penjaga elit ini menjadi pemenang jika menyaingi penampilan Edward. Naruto bertubuh agak besar dari Edward, berambut pirang, dan lebih tinggi dari Edward. Wajahnya yang dipahat dengan tulang pipi dan hidung mancung, bibirnya tipis dan meringkuk dalam senyum lemah tapi hal yang menarik bagi Bella adalah enam kumis kucing bergerigi seperti tanda di pipinya.

Bella menahan napas saat melihatnya, dia memiliki mata merah seperti kebanyakan vampir volturi yang lain tetapi sesuatu dimatanya membuatnya menonjol dari yang lain. Dia menatap nya dengan nafsu murni sebelum ia menjilat bibirnya menggoda dan mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Oh Tuhan, itu benar benar sangat seksi.

" Ini adalah Naruto salah satu elit dan pengawal pribadi ku " Ucap Aro memperkenalkan pengawalnya tersebut.

Naruto menatap bosnya dan melambai kecil. " Ya bos? "

Bella benar benar mendapatkan anugerah karena bisa mendengar suara yang begitu merdu diteliganya, jika dibandingkan maka suara Edward kalah dengan suara penjaga elit seksi ini.

" Kau harus menemani dua Cullen dan nona Swan ini kembali ke Forks " Ucap Aro.

" Pastikan nona Swan ini berubah, jika tidak maka kau ubah dia sendiri atau eksekusi dia meskipun saya lebih suka dengan opsi pertama. Dan satu lagi lindungi dia dari Victoria karena saya cukup penasaran dengan kekuatan apa yang akan dia dapat saat dia berubah dan akan disayangkan jika dia mati " Ucap Aro dengan serius.

" Dimengerti, terima kasih Tuhan saya bisa meninggalkan istana pengap ini " Ucapnya dengan seringai tipis nya.

Aro terkekeh sedangkan sisanya hanya menyeringai. " Dan kirimkan salam saya pada Carlisle, kalian bisa meninggalkan tempat ini pada saat matahari sudah tenggelam " Ucapnya lalu dia pun kembali duduk di singgahsananya.

Naruto membungkuk sebelum ia bergumam beberapa ucapan selamat tinggal ke seluruh penjaga dan memberikan Jane pelukan.

" Jadilah anak baik saat aku pergi Jane dan beritahu Alex aku pergi dan akan menendang pantatnya saat aku kembali " Ucap si pirang menyelesaikan pelukannya tersebut.

" Baiklah mari kita pergi semua nya " Dia tersenyum pada mereka dan Bella tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasa nyaman di dekat si pirang ... Sampai ia meletakkan lengannya di bahunya dan menggoyangkan alisnya. " Hei manis siapa namamu? " Tanya Naruto agak genit.

Bella tersipu saat ia main mata dengan dia dan Edward menggeram kepada pirang, karena ia membaca pikiran kotor di kepala si pirang ini. " Namanya Bella " Ucapnya dengan geraman di setiap katanya.

Naruto menatapnya, tidak cukup terganggu dengan perilaku vampir yang satu ini. " Hm kau mengatakan sesuatu? Karena aku yakin aku meminta wanita disini dan bukan kau " Dia mengatakan dengan wajah polos.

Bella dan Alice hanya tertawa melihat nya sedangkan dengan Edward dia hanya menggeram. " Baik " Ucapnya setelahnya dia diam. Bella yang melihatnya pun berhenti tertawa lalu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" Bella, Bella Swan " Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya malu malu

Naruto hanya bersenandung mendengar nya. " Itu nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu " Ucap Naruto dengan riang dan jangan lupakan tampilan penuh nafsu itu yang membuat lututnya lemah.

Edward menggeram keras dan Alice hanya menggigit bibirnya melirik mereka berdua dan kembali lagi ke Bella, ini akan menjadi masalah pikirnya.

Naruto yang melihat lift sudah berada didepan pun langsung berjalan menuju lift itu. Bella dan kedua Cullen yang melihat jarak mereka dengan Naruto bernapas sedikit lega. Lift berbunyi keras membawa mereka ke lantai dasar.

Mereka sebagian besar hanya berdiri dalam diam sementara Naruto dia sedikit bersiul. Naruto melirik arloji nya dan menghela napas karena saat ini baru pukul 3:00, yang berarti masih lama untuk matahari tenggelam.

" Sialan masih terlalu lama untuk matahari tenggelam. Mau main game untuk membunuh rasa bosan? " Tanya Naruto.

Alice pun berbicara. " Ohh dan permainan apa itu? " Tanya nya masih berhati hati dari penjaga elit ini.

" Hm permainan ini disebut siapa yang dapat menemukan orang tercepat " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum riang.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san seperti yang sudah saya janjikan tadi ini saya sudah Update ceritanya saya harap kalian suka dan maaf untuk TYOD Remake nya mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru Up.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik untuk cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Bella seorang wanita Forks harus berurusan dengan masalah supernatural dan bagaimana jika dia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang bangsa Vampir. Bagaimana keluarga Vampir Volterra menanggapinya.? {Bad Summary}.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara God's**

 **[' ABCD '] batin God's**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

" _Apakah kau dengar? Aku tidak ingin kau ikut dengan ku " Ucap Edward pelan. Bella menatap nya dengan mata terbelalak, bibirnya gemetar saat dia berbicara._

" _Apa ... kau tidak ingin aku? " Tanya Bella dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Vampir bermata emas itu hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya._

" _Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan mu sama sekali " Ucap nya masih tanpa ekspresi. Yang membuat hati Bella terasa hancur seperti ada yang meremukkan nya._

" _Apakah kau pikir aku benar benar menginginkan Manusia? " Ucap Edward dengan nada sinis._

" _A-Apa tetapi kau mengatakan kepada ku! Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku! Kau mengatakan kepada ku bahwa kau mencintaiku! " Teriak Bella putus asa._

" _Tsk aku adalah pembohong yang hebat. Lupakan aku Isabella, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ini akan lebih baik bagi kita berdua " Ucap Edward yang membalikan badannya mencoba pergi._

" _Tidak boleh! " Ucap Bella menjerit dan mengulurkan tangan nya mencoba mencengkram mantel yang dikenakan Edward. " Edward tolong aku membutuhkan mu " Ucap lirih Bella._

 _Edward hanya diam melihat Bella sangat frustasi. Dia hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa melakukan apa apa. Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan dia pun pergi._

" _Kau akan melupakan ku. Hanya waktu yang akan menyembuhkan semua lukamu " Ucap Edward yang langsung pergi begitu saja._

 _Napas Bella tidak beraturan, dia hanya bisa menangis terisak saat ia jatuh dan melihat Edward pergi menjauh darinya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan pergi begitu saja, dia menggeleng kan kepalanya mencoba meredam isak tangis nya. Bahkan setelah Edward pergi dia masih saja memanggil nya._

" _Edward! " Teriaknya histeris._

 **.**

Mata cokelat nya tersentak terbuka, napasnya tidak beraturan. Dia mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, dia menghela napas pelan. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka akan bermimpi seperti itu.

Bella benar benar heran dengan mimpi itu, mimpi itu seperti membayangi nya setiap waktu. Dia mencoba membiarkan pikirannya untuk melayang memikirkan kejadian kejadian yang sudah lalu untuk melupakan pengalaman agak menyedihkannya. Oh tunggu, dia pergi ke Italia untuk menyelamatkan Edward ... tapi itu hanya mimpi ...

" Mimpi Buruk? " Terdengar sebuah suara bariton dari kegelapan.

Oke, sepertinya dia tidak bermimpi karena dia mengenal suara itu. Suara itu milik pengawal Elit Aro dan pengawal nya sekarang itu berarti ... Bella tersentak dan menarik selimut nya untuk menutupi tubuh semi telanjangnya.

" Naruto! " Desis nya.

" Ooh nana, itulah namaku " Ucapnya yang dinyanyikan. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menyembuyikan kikikan nya, dia baru tau kalau orang seperti dia agak konyol.

" Tapi serius apakah kau harus menarik selimut mu setinggi itu? Saya sangat menikmati pemandangan " Gerutunya di balik kegelapan.

Bella hanya memutar kepalanya bosan. " Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? " Tanya nya tapi dia segera menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. " Dan dimana kamu? " Tanya nya lagi.

Bella merasa tempat tidur nya berderit dan jari tangan yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Pipinya memerah melihatnya.

" Aku disini dan aku pengawal mu, dimana lagi aku jika tidak disisi mu " Ucap Naruto dengan santai.

Bella mengerutkan keningnya, bibirnya terbuka untuk protes tetapi belum sempat berbicara Naruto kembali bicara.

" Dan sebelum kamu berbicara tentang tidak membutuhkan pengawal " Dia mengangkat bahu. " Volturi telah berbicara, dan kehendak mereka harus lah dilakukan " Naruto menyatakan dengan keseriusan di wajahnya.

Mata Bella menyipit. " Jadi tidak ada jalan lain? Kau terjebak dengan ku sampai .. aku berubah? " Tanya nya.

Naruto hanya menatap nya dengan pandangan mengejek. " Jangan konyol aku tidak akan terjebak dengan mu. Aku cukup senang berada disekitarmu ... jika kamu tau apa yang aku maksud " Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

" Aku serius nih. Mengapa Aro mengirim salah satu elit nya untuk melindungi ku? " Tanya nya.

" Nah yang pertama dia tertarik pada mu karena kamu mampu memblokir kekuatan Jane dan kedua saya sudah sering mengatakan kepadanya untuk memperpanjang masa liburan ku dari Volterra jadi saya pikir dia akan mengambil pepatah membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu " Ucapnya dengan santai.

Bella hanya cengo mendengar alasan kekanak kanakan dari para bangsawan vampir. " Jadi, kau berada disini ... hanya untuk liburan? " Tanya dengan keringat turun dibelakang kepalanya.

Alis Naruto naik, meskipun Bella tidak bisa melihat nya karena gelap. " Jangan berkata seperti itu " Ucapnya dengan nada suram. " Kau akan membuat saya terlihat buruk. Aku disini bertuga jaga resmi " Ucap nya dengan berbisik.

Bella hanya mendengus geli. " Kenapa kau berbisik? Hanya kau dan aku disini dan Charlie sedang tidur sekarang " Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecilnya.

" Jika kamu ingin tau " Dia menghela napas. " Aku sudah melawan penguntit mu pada saat kau tidur. Walau hanya melawan secara lisan saja " Ucap Naruto menambahkan.

Bella menelan ludah. " Edward disini? Bagaimana keadaan nya? " Tanya nya kepada Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh. " Jangan berpikir macam macam. Dia baik baik saja tapi saya pikir dia marah karena aku menghancurkan status penguntitnya " Ucap Naruto yang langsung menambahkan. " Bah jika aku tidak disini mungkin dia akan duduk disampingmu dan menatap mu tertidur "

Bella mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, tapi sepertinya dia harus menelan bulat bulat harapannya. Dia benar benar tertawa dengan kekonyolan Naruto.

" Kamu mungkin benar " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya bersenandung dalam kegelapan tersebut.

" Mmhhnn.. " Naruto bersenandung. " Kamu harus kembali tidur Bella. Kita punya hari besar besok " Ucapnya kepada Bella. Bella yang mendengar nya pun bingung.

" Hari besar? " Tanyanya agak bingung.

" Yup Eddie bilang dia akan berada disini besok dan akan membawa kita ke Coven Cullen. Yah sebenarnya dia bilang hanya kau tapi aku adalah pengawal mu jadi kita seperti satu paket " Jawab Naruto.

" Cullen kembali? " Bella bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

" Uh ya kurasa " Ucap Naruto, tidak tau bagaimana berurusan dengan semangat Bella.

Bella tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. " Itu bagus, aku sangat merindukan mereka ketika mereka pergi " Ucapnya.

" Huh mengapa kamu tidak pergi tidur sekarang " Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. " Semakin cepat kamu bangun, semakin cepat pula kamu dapat melihat mereka lagi " Ucap Naruto mencoba membuat Bella tertidur.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur " Bisiknya. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam.

" Apakah itu karena mimpi? " Tanya Naruto yang membuat Bella mengangguk.

Dia meletakkan tangan besar nan dingin nya di bahunya Bella. " Mau membicarakannya? Aku akan mendengarkan " Ucap Naruto dengan suara bariton nya. Bella menggeleng.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, mungkin lain kali " Ucapnya rendah kepada Naruto.

Naruto meremas lembut bahunya. " Oke. Setidaknya berbaringlah, kamu akan membuat leher mu tegang jika tidur duduk " Ucap dengan nada perhatian.

Bella pun hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berbaring tapi dia segera terkejut ketika tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh dingin Naruto dibawah selimut.

Alis naruto pun naik. " Apa? Kau tidak benar benar berpikir aku akan duduk di kursi kayu sepanjang malam kan? " Tanya nya.

" A-Apa .. aku .. uh .. " Bella tergagap. Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil memeluknya. Dia mendekatkan punggungnya dengan dada telanjang nya.

" Apakah aku membuat mu tidak nyaman? " Tanya bisik Naruto di telinga nya. Bella menggigil ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto. dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi membandingkan Edward dengan Naruto.

Dengan Edward, ia lebih ramping dibandingkan dengan tubuh besar Naruto dan ketika Edward memeluknya dia tidak begitu .. penuh. Edward biasanya menjaga jarak aman antara mereka tapi Naruto ... dia tidak memberikan ruang ketika memeluknya. dia merasa begitu aman jika berada didekat Naruto.

Tapi selain dari perbedaan fisik antara Edward dan Naruto. ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang Naruto. mungkin itu cara dia membawa suasana atau bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang orang pada umumnya, dia selalu bersikap santai, dan ramah.

" Bella? " Naruto menyenggol nya dengan kepalanya. " Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan duduk dikursi itu jika anda ingin " Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda dan sedikit perhatian.

Bella tersipu ketika menyadari bahwa dia telah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu hanya untuk melamun membandingkan antara Edward dan Naruto. dia merasa lengan Naruto mundur tapi dia segera memegangnya.

" Bella " Ucap Naruto yang kembali memeluk Bella.

" Jangan " Bisiknya.

" Hah " Beo Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Bella.

" Kamu bisa tetap disini. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan nya. Rasanya cukup bagus " Ucap Bella dengan lembut dan sedikit nada sendu didalamnya.

Naruto menggeram. " Aku bukan lah Edward " Ucap Naruto mencoba dengan nada lembut, tidak ingin merusak suasana intim ini.

Bibir Bella melengkung membentuk senyuman lembut. " Aku tahu " Ucapnya lalu dia pun kembali tertidur ditemani dengan vampir pirang ini.

 **.**

 _Bella tersentak saat dia merasakan jari dingin berada di lehernya diikuti dengan bibir basah yang mencium lehernya. Dia melirik kebawah untuk melihat surai pirang berantakan milik pengawalnya sebelum keluar erangan lembut ketika pengawal nya ini menggigit lembut tepat dilehernya._

 _Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto, menariknya lebih dekat dan menikmati tubuhnya di peluk Naruto. " Naruto " Ucapnya. Dia melirik kembali kebawah dan terkejut melihat mata pengawal nya ini berwarna hitam gelap. Apa yang dia lihat biasanya adalah berwarna merah menawan tapi sekarang sudah menjadi Onyx yang berbahaya dan mengancam._

" _Kamu lapar? " Ucapnya yang agak gugup._

" _Ya. Dan bukan seperti yang kamu pikirkan " Ucapnya dengan nada santai. Kepalanya diarahkan keatas untuk menangkap bibirnya Bella dengan bibirnya sementara tangannya meraba raba dari dalam bajunya. Dia mengeluarkan geraman rendah sebelum memutuskan merobek bajunya._

 _Dia menggigil saat melihat nafsu di mata pengawalnya. Pengawal nya ingin dia. Dan Bella akan berbohong jika dia tidak tertarik kepada pirang ini._

' _Apakah kau pikir aku benar benar menginginkan Manusia? '_

 _Masih terngiang didalam otaknya apa yang dikatakan Edward. Mengapa Naruto ingin dan Edward tidak? Hanya itu pertanyaan didalam otaknya saat ini._

 _Bella tersentak ketika Naruto benar benar sudah merobek bajunya. Dia mencoba untuk menutupi dirinya tapi tangan besar Naruto menghalanginya._

" _Bella " Naruto menegur. " Setelah apa yang saya lakukan dan kamu ingin menutupinya " Ucapnya kepada Bella._

" _Aku hanya ... " Ucapan nya menggantung tidak tau harus berkata apa._

 _Naruto yang melihatnya pun mencium nya dengan lembut, mengunci bibir mereka untuk mencairkan ketegangan, lidahnya mengelus bibir milik Bella. Bella yang merasakannya membuka sedikit bibirnya sebagai undangan._

 _Naruto memecahkan ciuman, tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Bella mendesah kecewa. " Kau cantik Bella. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan si Eddie itu padamu " Ucap Naruto kepada Bella._

" _Saya tidak tau apa yang kamu lihat dari diriku ini Edward bah... " Ucapan Bella terpotong saat Naruto menyela._

" _Persetan apa kata Eddie. Apa kah kamu lihat dia disini? " Tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia menggeleng._

 _Dia menangkup pipinya lembut. " Aku sudah bilang aku bukan lah Edward. Jadi apapun yang dia katakan dan lakukan yang membuat kamu ragu lupakanlah " Ucap nya yang membuat Bella menunduk._

" _Sulit untuk melupakan sesuatu " Katanya dengan nada sedih._

 _Naruto menciumnya. " Lalu aku akan membantumu untuk melupakannya " Ucapnya sambil berjanji._

 **.**

bella mengerang saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Dia mencoba berguling tetapi dia merasa sebuah beban berat yang menempel di tubuh nya. Pipinya memerah liar saat ia mengingat mimpi tadi. Dia bermimpi tentang Naruto yang memeluknya dalam tidurnya. Mudah mudahan itu benar benar mimpi.

" Jadi anda sudah bangun putri tidur. Eddie sudah memelototi saya sepanjang pagi " Ucapnya dengan santai.

" Edward? " Bella bertanya masih mengantuk.

" Ya " Naruto menjawab. Matanya terbuka dengan lambat dan saat ia sudah membuka matanya dia melihat bentuk kaku cemberut Edward yang duduk dikursi kayu melotot menatap nya dan Naruto karena tubuh nya yang masih memeluk Naruto.

Dia tidak tau mengapa Edward begitu marah. Edward tidak milik nya lagi jadi dia bebas sekarang.

" Selamat pagi Um " Ucapnya agak canggung.

" Selamat pagi " Ucapnya yang masih melihat mereka berdua dengan tinju yang mengepal sebelum dia mengendurkan tinjunya. " Anda harus bersiap siap, yang lain sedang menunggu untuk ... membahas beberapa masalah " Ucapnya kepada Bella.

" Astaga dia baru saja bangun Eddie " Ucap Naruto agak kesal kepada Edward.

" Edward " Koreksi Edward dengan geraman.

" Seperti yang saya katakan, Eddie. Dia baru saja bangun jadi bisakah anda bersabar " Ucap Naruto agak menggerutu. " Kau bisa keluar melalui Jendela " Dia menunjuk dengan tangan yang tidak memegang Bella dan membuat Edward jengkel.

Edward menyeringai. " Dan meninggalkan dia dengan anda? " Tanya nya sambil menyeringai.

" Nah jika anda belum lihat, aku disini untuk melindunginya dirinya jadi berhenti membuatnya terdengar seperti aku akan menghisap dirinya sampai kering " Ujar Naruto mendengus geli. Sedangkan dengan Edward dia saat ini hanya menggeram dan menghela napas kasar.

" Cukup " Bella benar benar terngganggu sekarang. " Edward tenang saja oke? Aku akan bersiap siap dan anda dapat menunggu di mobil " Ucapnya dengan kesal. " Kami akan turun segera " Ucap nya sambil menambahkan beberapa kata.

Vampir bermata emas ini hanya membuka mulut nya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi segera dia menggeleng. Dia menggangguk enggan dan berjalan ke jendela. Sebelum keluar dia pun segera melemparkan vampir lain silau jahat.

Bella memutar sekitar pelukan Naruto. dia tersenyum malu malu melihat ekspresi jengkel padanya. " Apakah kamu harus membuatnya pergi begitu cepat? " Tanya nya.

" Ya aku cukup kesal padanya tapi menyenangkan juga melihat wajah nya itu " Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Dia menghela napas dan melihat matanya Yang berwarna merah. Edward dan Jacob benar untuk memanggilnya magnet bahaya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tampak cukup baik. Dia juga tidak terlihat liar. Tapi itu tak mengubah fakta kalau ia makan dari manusia.

" Mata mu merah " Ucap nya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya aneh. " Aku sadar ... " Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan kembali. " Apakah ada masalah dengan itu? "

Bella memerah. " Yah keluarga Cullen memiliki mata emas karena mereka 'vegetarian' dan kamu memiliki mata merah karena kau ... "

" Seorang Vampir " Ucapnya menyelesaikan ucapan Bella. " Sangat jarang untuk menemukan vampir seperti keluarga Cullen. Dan lagipula kamu hanya tau keluarga Cullen saja " Ucapnya merenung.

" Jadi ... " Bella gelisah tidak nyaman.

Naruto mendesah. " Apakah kau takut padaku? "

" Tidak, kamu tidak menakut nakuti saya, tapi mata kamu menandakan kalau kamu makan ... " Bella rasanya ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Lega rasanya " Naruto tersenyum. " Kukira kau takut padaku "

" Tetapi aku akan serius. Apakah cara makan ku ini mengganggu mu? " Tanya Naruto.

" Hanya sedikit ... " Bella berbohong. Dia mengerutkan keningnya menuduh.

" Oke mungkin lebih dari sedikit " Ucapnya mengalah.

" Saya bisa mencoba menjadi ... vegetarian jika itu akan membuat mu merasa lebih baik " Ucapnya kepada Bella.

Bella menatapnya gelisah dan menjilat bibirnya. " Tidak ada apa apa. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi tidak nyaman atau apa "

Naruto mengejek. " Jangan cemas. Aku akan mencoba hal vegan setelah ini " Candanya. " Sial, aku mengagumkan kan. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja " Ucap Naruto membual.

Bella terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto. " Bisakah kau katakan satu hal padaku? "

Dia mendengus.

" Ketika kamu makan ... kamu makan siapa? " Tanyanya.

" Aku hanya makan orang orang yang selalu punya masalah atau orang orang yang merugikan orang lain yang tidak bersalah. Ya jadi jika saya ingin makan maka ya orang orang itulah korbannya " Ucapnya dengan nada muram.

" Tapi itu dimasa lalu " Naruto mengedipkan mata kepadanya. " Sekarang aku menjadi seorang vegetarian! " Ucapnya dengan nada horror.

Bella hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto. " Hm Naruto? " Ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipi berkumis Naruto. Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

" Ya ada apa Bella? " Tanya nya kepada Bella.

" Apakah sulit jika kau berada di dekat ku? " Tanya Bella yang menurunkan tangan nya dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sedih. " Sebenarnya aku dulu pernah mencoba sekali untuk tidak meminum darah manusia tapi aku menyerah. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi dan ya darahnya lah yang terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan dalam hidup ku tapi mengingat ... tampilan pengkhianatan yang aku lakukan padanya. Sungguh itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah saya lupakan. Dan aku tidak akan gagal lagi " Ucapnya sambil mengingat masa lalunya dahulu.

Bella sekarang agak terkejut ketika dia mengetahui masa lalunya Naruto dan juga dia juga kaget ketika melihat Naruto Yang bersedih karena biasanya yang dia lihat dari Naruto adalah tampilan riang.

Bella hendak bertanya sebelum Naruto mengangkatnya dari tempat tidur dan membantu nya berdiri.

" Eddie sudah marah tadi. Jangan membuat nya menunggu lebih lama lagi " Ucapnya dengan nada santai.

Bella hanya merungut dan segera dia pergi ke kamar mandi tetapi sebelum pergi dia melihat vampir ditempat tidurnya dan merona melihat tubuh Naruto.

" Aku tau kau saat ini sedang berkhayal tentangku " Ucap nya mendengus geli.

Bella hanya diam dengan wajah merona. " Aku ... ah terserah " Ucap Bella melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat Bella pergi kekamar mandi dengan cepat.

 **.**

Bella dengan canggung berdiri di belakang keluarga Cullen kecuali Edward dan Alice untuk melindungi Bella dari Naruto, bagaimana kecanggungan ini terjadi? Yah itu dimulai saat mereka naik mobil dengan canggung sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti dari belakang dengan jalan kaki.

Alice hanya memutar kepalanya melihat keluarganya. Sepertinya dia harus memberitahu mereka tentang Naruto. " Tenang semua tenang, dia hanya pengawal Bella " Ucapnya kepada mereka.

Naruto menyeringai. " Ya dia benar, aku adalah pengawal nya Bella " Ucap nya yang membuat keluarga Cullen menatapnya.

Naruto berdeham dan berjalan ke depan Carlisle. " Aku Naruto, saya dikirim kesini untuk mengawasi Bella " Ucap nya memperkenalkan diri. " Oh dan Aro mengirimkan salam nya untuk mu " Ucap nya sambil mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Carlisle.

Carlisle menerima jabatan tangannya disertai dengan senyum ramahnya. " Carlisle, suatu kehormatan untuk berkenalan dengan salah satu penjaga elit Volturi " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. " Oh aku tidak tau kalau aku benar benar populer di dunia vampir " Ucapnya dengan senyum nya.

Carlisle juga tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. " Oh kau memang populer, bagaimana bisa para vampir tidak tau kamu. Dan juga mari aku kenalkan kepada kau keluarga saya, ini adalah pasangan saya Esme, anak anak saya Jasper dan pasangan nya Alice, lalu putri saya Rosalie dan pasangan nya Emmet " Ucapnya dengan menunjuk anak anak nya yang membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua " Ucap Naruto ramah.

Jasper dan Emmet hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara untuk Rosalie dia memberinya tatapan dingin.

" Mengapa kamu ada disini " Ucapnya dengan kasar.

Naruto menggaruk kumisnya. " Nah jika kau tidak dengar saudara mu tadi, aku pengawal Bella sehingga kemana dia pergi aku ikut " Ucapnya kepada Rosalie dengan nada santai. Rosalie hanya menggeram yang membuat nya tertawa geli.

" Rosalie sambut tamu kita dengan ramah " Ucapnya dengan nada tegas yang membuat Rosalie mendengus kasar.

Esme kembali melihat Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. " Terima kasih sudah mengawasi Bella " Katanya ramah.

Naruto hanya menjabat tangannya dan mencium tangannya. " Oh kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Ini sudah menjadi tugas ku " Ucap nya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Esme hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Esme pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Bella. " Oh, betapa aku merindukanmu nak " Ucapnya sambil menangis, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat ia memeluk Bella.

Bella menyambut pelukan tersebut. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. " Oh ini begitu baik melihat kalian kembali kesini Esme " Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan air matanya walau sedikit.

Edward saat ini benar benar tersenyum melihat ibunya Esme dan Bella kembali bertemu. Dia ingin kembali melakukan hari harinya tapi ada hal yang mendesak yang harus ditangani. Seperti rencana perubahan Bella dan pengawal dari Volturi.

" Maaf mengganggu, tetapi ada beberapa masalah yang perlu ditangani " Ucapnya lembut. Esme dan Bella harus melepaskan pelukan mereka dan Carlisle hanya mengangguk.

Edward memandang Naruto yang bersandar di dinding tampak sedikit bosan. " Urusan keluarga " Ucapnya dengan nada datar kepada Naruto.

Alis Naruto naik. " Lalu? " Ucapnya tidak peduli.

Dia menggertakan giginya. " Lalu bisakah kamu berjalan jalan di hutan " Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

" Edward! " Jerit Esme.

" Heh memang nya aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kau katakan " Ucap Naruto dengan mengangkat bahu. " Jika Bella ingin saya untuk pergi maka saya akan pergi " Ucapnya dengan nada tidak peduli.

Kedua laki laki tersebut melihat Bella. Bella yang menjadi pusat perhatian kedua laki laki itu pun memerah. " Dia bisa tetap disini " Ucap nya dengan malu malu.

Edward menggeram mendengarnya. " Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana kita menjaga kemanusiaan Bella jika dia berada disini " Ucapnya dengan nada ngotot.

" Nak ... kau memilih untuk tidak akan hidup tanpa dia, tetapi kau tidak mau mengubahnya " Ucap Carlisle kepada anak nya Edward.

" Aku tidak akan mengubah Bella menjadi monster " Ucap Edward tegas.

Naruto menggeleng. " Kenapa kau tidak menuruti apa yang Bella mau, itu hidupnya apa kau tau " Ucap Naruto kepada Edward. Carlisle tampak malu saat Edward memelototi Naruto.

Bella menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mendengar jawabannya. " Aku hanya ingin hidup ... Volturi sudah memberi ku kesempatan dan jika harus memilih mati atau berubah. Maka aku akan memilih yang terakhir " Ucapnya dengan mantap.

Mata Edward sedikit melebar. " Jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah Volturi maka itu bukanlah masalah. Waktu adalah kekal bagi mereka, mereka bisa menunggu " Ucapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

" Dan bagaimana dengan Naruto, Edward? " Tanya Bella kepada Edward.

" Bagaimana dengan Naruto? " Ucapnya geram.

" Dia disini untuk memastikan aku bisa berubah, bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa menghindari Volturi ketika salah satu dari mereka disini " Ucapnya kepada Edward.

" Itu mudah untuk diatasi " Ucap Edward tidak peduli.

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding. " Kau mengancam saya Eddie? " Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi suram. Keluarga Cullen kini menegang, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

" Tidak apa apa. Dia tidak akan menyerang " Ucap Alice meyakinkan. " Selama kita tidak menyerangnya " Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Edward dan Emmet.

Bella yang melihat Naruto pun segera ke sisi Naruto dan menarik wajahnya memaksa dia untuk melihat kearahnya. " Tenang Naruto " Bisik Bella menenangkan.

Edward geram melihat mereka sebelum membaca pikiran Alice. Jika ia menyerang sekarang, Naruto akan memusnahkan mereka. Setelah semua nya dia bukanlah seorang elit. Gelar itu hanya diberikan kepada tiga orang saja, yaitu si kembar penyihir dan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto menatap wanita berambut berwarna cokelat ini yang mencoba menenangkannya. Dia juga bingung sendiri bagaimana wanita ini bisa meredam kemarahannya. Mendesah pelan dia melepas tangan Bella dari wajahnya dan tersenyum mencoba membuat Bella tidak khawatir.

" Tenang, aku baik baik saja " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap nya sebentar dan mengangguk, dalam hati juga ikut bingung bagaimana dia bisa membuat Naruto tenang.

Bella mengalihkan pandangannya ke Edward. " Aku telah membuat keputusan Edward. Jika kematian atau berubah aku lebih baik berubah. Jika kamu tidak melakukannya, aku yakin orang lain akan merubahku " Ucap nya keras kepala.

Edward menggeram padanya. " Kau tidak tau apa yang kau minta Bella. Aku sudah bilang kita dapat menemukan cara lain untuk menghindari Volturi " Ucapnya dan mengabaikan Naruto yang saat ini kembali emosi. " Kau tidak harus menjadi sebuah Monster " Ucapnya kembali.

Sebelum Bella dapat berbicara dia bukan monster Naruto sudah didepan Edward dan memegang kepalanya.

" Kau idiot. Dengan menyebut dirimu seorang monster kau juga baru saja memanggil setiap vampir di ruangan ini monster. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa kau benar benar anggota keluarga Cullen Hah! " Bentak Naruto kepada Edward.

Edward menggertakan giginya. " Kita perlu membunuh untuk hidup. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau kita semua ini bukan monster? Terutama kau " Ucap Edward dengan kesal.

" Ya tidak apa apa kau memanggil saya monster karena saya ingin hidup " Ucap Naruto mencibir. " Maaf, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri " Sambungnya lagi.

" Kita hidup dengan mengorbankan kehidupan orang lain " Ucap Edward dengan nada suram.

" Itu tidak membuat kita semua monster. Kau, para Cullen dan aku, kita bukanlah monster karena kita peduli. Saat kita berhenti peduli tentang kehidupan kita dan hanya peduli pada orang lain pada umumnya. Saat ketika kita membuang apa yang membuat kita seperti manusia seperti kasih sayang, moral, dan mengasihi orang lain. Itulah saat kita menjadi seorang monster " Ucapnya dengan bijak.

Bella dan keluarga Cullen hanya membuka mulut mereka saat mendengar kata kata bijak Naruto.

" Perbedaan terbesar antara kau dan aku adalah bahwa saya telah berhenti dan anda jelas belum " Ucapnya yang membuat Mata Edward melebar menatap vampir Volturi ini. Apa yang dia katakan masuk akal tapi mengakuinya adalah pil pahit yang harus ditelan.

" Maafkan aku " Lirihnya kepada keluarganya sebelum pergi menjauh dari rumah.

" Jangan khawatir Esme dia tidak akan pergi " Ucap Alice yang membuat Esme mengangguk, lega bahwa anaknya tidak meninggalkan mereka lagi.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya malu malu. " Uh aku minta maaf untuk membuat dia pergi lagi tapi aku tidak menyesal tentang apa yang aku katakan kepadanya. Dia harus mendengar nya " Ucapnya sambil meminta maaf.

Carlisle menggeleng. " Tidak apa apa Naruto. kau benar tetapi jika kamu tinggal di Forks maka kamu perlu sebuah cerita palsu " Ucap Carlisle kepada Naruto.

Dia mengangguk. " Punya ide tentang itu? Aku tidak ada " Tanya nya.

Bella menatap Naruto dan Carlisle. " Naruto bisa menjadi adik mu Carlisle " Usul Bella yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak percaya sementara Carlisle tampak berpikir.

" Itu boleh juga. Kami akan menyatakan dia sebagai adik ku dan mendaftarkan dia ke sekolah Forks " Ucapnya sambil mengangguk angguk.

" Tunggu apa? Sekolah? " Tanya nya tidak percaya. Carlisle hanya mengangguk.

" Ya sekolah. Dengan cara itu kau bisa dengan mudah mengawasi Bella sementara dia di sekolah " Ucapnya dengan tersenyum geli. " Dan kau tidak akan bosan " Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk enggan. " Aku mengerti maksud mu tapi apa aku harus benar benar pergi ke sekolah " Ucap Naruto sambil merengek.

" Nah apa lagi yang akan kamu lakukan saat aku di sekolah? " Tanya Bella.

" Sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik daripada duduk dan belajar " Gerutunya. " Tapi apapun. Daftarkan aku " Ucapnya dengan helaan napas pasrah.

" Ada satu masalah lain. Kami memiliki sebuah perjanjian dengan Serigala Quileute bahwa kita tidak akan makan dari manusia " Ucap nya kepada Naruto.

" Jangan khawatir orang tua. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Bella sebelumnya bahwa aku akan melakukan cara kalian yaitu vegetarian. Jadi tidak akan ada kekhawatiran " Ucapnya dengan senyum nya. Dia harus meminta Bella menceritakan tentang Serigala yang Carlisle sebutkan nanti.

Carlisle mengangguk. " Aku akan mengatur pertemuan dengan suku itu untuk memasukan anda dalam perjanjian " Ucapnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Naruto menengadahkan tangannya. " Woah, kau tidak harus melakukan semua itu untuk ku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban siapa pun " Ucapnya malu malu.

" Ini bukanlah masalah Naruto " Ucapnya dan merentangkan tangannya. " Selamat datang di keluarga Cullen "

" Hahaha, terima kasih banyak " Ucapnya dengan menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Bella hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

" Oh sial. Aku ingat kita sepertinya harus ke mal untuk membeli sesuatu Bella. Ini adalah satu satunya pakaian yang saya punya " Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kemejanya dan tertawa malu malu.

" Kau melakukan perjalanan jauh tapi tidak berkemas pakaian ... " Ucapnya dengan menghela napas.

" Ya semua pakaian ku ada di Volterra dan saya pikir saya perlu membeli beberapa disini " Ucapnya dengan santai. Alice yang mendengar nya pun langsung berputar putar disekitar Naruto.

" Aku akan mengurus itu, aku tidak ingin pamanku akan berpakaian compang camping! " Serunya dan dia pun langsung berputar di sekitar Carlisle dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kepala keluarga Cullen hanya menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Dan menjatuhkan nya di tangan Alice.

" Terima kasih! " Ucapnya lalu dia pun mencium Esme dan Carlisle di pipi dan mencium Jasper di bibir. " Kami akan kembali nanti. Sekarang kalian berdua, kita punya pekerjaan sekarang " Ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dan berjalan dengan menyeret tangan Naruto dan Bella menuju mobil Mercedes milik Carlisle.

 **.**

Mereka naik mobil dengan cukup damai, dan sampai dengan selamat. Dengan Naruto yang mengutak atik Hp Alice di belakang dan Alice yang saat ini sedang memilah milih baju untuk Naruto dan Bella yang setuju setuju saja saat Alice meminta pendapatnya. Sampai Bella memutuskan untuk mendorong rambutnya kebelakang telinganya.

" Isabella Swan! " Jerit Alice menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat baju baju itu terjatuh.

" Alie! Kau menjatuhkan baju baju tersebut! " Ucap Bella panik.

Alice hanya cengengesan. " Aku hanya terkejut oke " Gumamnya sebelum menunjuk Bella dengan menuduh.

Bella hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung sebelum bergumam. " Apa? " Tanyanya.

Alice hanya terkikik di balik tangannya sebelum melirik pengawal elit Volturi yang sedang bermain Hp nya dikursi belakang. " Apakah itu cupang di leher mu? " Tanya nya dengan terkikik.

Bella yang mendengarnya hanya pucat sebelum menjadi merah muda dalam hitungan detik. " A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? " Tanya nya sebelum menurunkan bajunya sedikit dan melihat melalui cermin rias. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat warna ungu kemerahan tanda cinta dilehernya. Hm tidak heran Edward begitu marah pagi ini. Tapi bagaimana dia ...

" Oh my God! Mimpi! " Jeritnya kemudian memutar kepalanya kebelakang memberi pertanyaan kepada teman tidurnya.

" Tidak bisa bermimpi sesuatu yang baik gadis manis " Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

" Naruto! "

Senyumnya mengembang saat mendengar jeritan tersebut. " Mmm aku suka saat kau berteriak nama ku " Ucapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

" Aku ... Kamu! ... Ugh tidak mungkin "

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Guest : Hahaha terima kasih atas doa nya semoga saja saya benar benar tidak akan buntu idenya.**

 **DAMARWULAN : Hm itu tergantung Naruto bisa sadis bisa juga tidak.**

 **ShiroYuki : Maaf itu tidak bisa, saya sudah memikirkan jalan ceritanya. Kalau diubah bisa bisa ceritanya berantakan. Maaf sekali lagi ya gan.**

 **DenoeX : Sip gan terima kasih.**

 **Ahmad s syafii.9 : sip terima kasih.**

 **Oke karena sudah selesai saya akhiri saja oke. Maaf jika Chapter kali ini jelek yah maaf.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Bella seorang wanita Forks harus berurusan dengan masalah supernatural dan bagaimana jika dia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang bangsa Vampir. Bagaimana keluarga Vampir Volterra menanggapinya.? {Bad Summary}.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara God's**

 **[' ABCD '] batin God's**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Disebuah danau, terlihat ada seorang gadis duduk di tepian danau. Yap, benar dia adalah Bella. Bella memandang perairan danau yang tenang dengan kakinya berada dalam air. Badannya berdesir ketika kakinya menyentuh air danau dermaga tempat dia dia ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

Dia sebenarnya tidak berencana untuk pergi keluar tetapi mendengar beberapa bujukan dari teman sekamarnya yang sebenarnya dibulan juli ini agak dingin membuatnya keluar dari kamar nya untuk menikmatinya diluar sana. Dia mengenakan celana pendek jean karena Naruto yang menyuruhnya dan tank top putih dengan merah diujungnya.

Berbicara tentang Naruto, dia telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu setelah dia bersumpah akan menyentuh dasar danau ... Ugh, vampir dan bualannya.

Sudah dua minggu setelah dia bertemu keluarga Cullen untuk menentukan apakah Bella akan diubah atau tidak dan jawabannya adalah ya, Bella akan diubah tapi Bella harus lulus Wisuda dan juga Edward yang jarang bertemu dengan nya. Dahulu dia selalu gelisah saat Edward tidak hadir tapi sekarang dia sudah agak biasa, mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik pikirnya.

Dia tidak tau bagaimana harus bertindak di sekitar dia sekarang, Bella sudah tidak tertarik padanya, apalagi mengingat pengkhianatannya yang membuatnya marah. Tapi selain ketidak hadiran dari mantan pacar nya, teman baiknya Jacob juga begitu marah mendapati hampir setiap kali dia melakukan yang tidak dia inginkan.

Tetapi, selain dari mereka berdua, sudah dua minggu terakhir ini dia melakukan hal hal yang menyenangkan bersama Naruto. Dengan Naruto dia selalu pergi berpetualang seperti Hiking ke hutan mencari Singa gunung, dan melompat dari air terjun. Dan hari ini adalah hari tenang mereka, bersantai di danau, jauh dari mata publik yang tentunya.

Dia bahkan juga tidak tau kapan mereka mulai semakin dekat dalam dua minggu ini tetapi mereka sudah memutuskan untuk bersahabat. Meskipun dia cukup yakin teman tidak akan saling mencium terus menerus, tidur dalam pelukan masing masing, dan juga berbisik manis ditelinganya saat dia bermimpi buruk.

" Hey manis apa yang kau pikirkan? Dan juga, ambil ini " Ucapnya sambil membuang tumpukan lumpur dermaga ini dengan wajah bangga.

Alis Bella bergerak gerak kebingungan. " Jadi kenapa kau membawa tumpukan lumpur ini? " Tanya nya bingung.

Naruto hanya mendengus. " Oh tentu saja sebagai bukti kalau aku ini berhasil menyentuh dasar danau. " Ucapnya dengan santai.

Dia tertawa dan Naruto hanya mendengarkan, tersenyum lembut ketika melihat tubuh bergetar Bella karena tertawa dan juga dia melihat cahaya merah di pipinya, yang merupakan kebalikan dari tampilan horror dan frustasi saat ia pertama kali melihatnya di Volterra.

Dia hanya mengerang, sejak kapan dia tersenyum ketika seorang gadis tertawa bahagia seperti Bella ini. Dia juga merasa ada tarikan yang tidak wajar saat dia bersama dengannya. Ini tidak seperti saat pertama kali dia merayu manusia, dia merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membersihkan pikirannya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Bella. Untuk saat ini dia puas dengan hubungan mereka, dia benar benar tertarik padanya. Mungkin dia bisa membuat Bella menjadi pasangannya nanti.

Bella menatapnya sayang sambil mengacak acak rambutnya, tersenyum geli kini terpampang diwajahnya. " Apakah kamu benar benar mendapatkan ini dari dasar danau? " Tanya nya .

Naruto melemparkan senyum bangga nya dan mengangkat jempolnya. " Kau harus percaya itu " Ucapnya dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya. " Dan kenapa kau masih berpakaian? Kita sedang berada didanau Bells " Ucapnya.

Dia mendesah kesal. " Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat rambut ku basah " Ucapnya kepada Naruto. naruto hanya tertawa ketika mendengar alasan Bella. " Ayolah Bella, jangan menjadi seorang gadis " Ucapnya dengan tatapan santai nya.

" Aku tidak tau apa kau menyadarinya tapi aku memang seorang gadis " Ucapnya.

Dia melirik padanya dengan tatapan mesumnya. " Oh aku tau. Tapi jika kamu tidak membuka baju mu pada hitungan sepuluh aku yang akan membukanya sendiri " Ucapnya dengan nada mesum.

Bella memelototinya. " Kamu tidak akan ... ah sial baiklah aku tau kau benar benar serius " Ucapnya mendesah dalam kekalahan karena dia melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang siap menerkamnya.

Bella melepas tank top nya dan bergoyang goyang didepannya, pipinya memerah padam saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan intens. Sebelum dia ingin berbicara kepada Naruto, dia sudah dalam pelukannya.

" Tunggu Bella, aku akan menunjukkan kepada mu sesuatu yang keren " Ucap nya sambil menyeringai dan Naruto pun berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto melompat ketika dia sudah berada di tepi dermaga dan meluncur lima puluh kaki di udara, Naruto tertawa seperti orang gila sedangkan Bella menjerit dikepalanya.

Mereka muncul di seberang jembatan dari dermaga dan Bella harus ternganga melihat mereka saat ini. " Apa! " Jeritnya Shok.

" Kita melompat sejauh ini " Ucapnya sambil bolak balik dari tempat mereka dan dermaga tadi.

Dia menyeringai. " Aku vampir ingat? Sebenarnya aku bisa melompat lebih jauh lagi tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjerit lagi " Ucapnya dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah.

Dia mendorong rambutnya ke belakang telinganya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang ditujukan kepada Naruto. " Oh bagaimana bijaksana nya kau " Ucapnya dengan datar.

" Aku tau " Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

" Aku sedang menyindir " Ucapnya.

" Aku juga tau itu, tapi aku mengambil sisi positifnya saja " Ucapnya dengan senyum konyol.

Bella tertawa dan memercikkan air ke Naruto. " Jadi kau ingin dipuji? " Tanya nya main main.

" Oh ya tentu aku mau. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu di puji. Celakalah aku " Ucapnya mendramatisir.

Bella tertawa mendengarnya tapi segera dia menggigil. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berbicara.

" Kau dingin? Apakah kau lihat wajahmu pucat ... hm baiklah lebih pucat dari umumnya " Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

" Aku-aku baik baik saja! " Ucapnya mencoba untuk tidak gagap tapi giginya menggemelutuk terlalu cepat.

" Baiklah " Ucapnya dengan alis naik. " Kemarilah " Ucapnya dengan lengan terbuka.

" Aku tidak berpikir tubuhku akan hangat jika aku memelukmu " Ucapnya masih menggigil.

Naruto mendengus geli menutup jarak antara mereka dan membawanya dalam pelukannya, membawa dia memeluk lehernya dan kakinya yang ramping di pinggangnya.

" Naru~ "

" Shh ... " Matanya ditutup dan berkonsentrasi untuk memakai kemampuan istimewanya yang terkutuk.

" Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? " Tanyanya.

Dia bisa mendengar nada kekaguman dalam suaranya dan ia hanya menyeringai. " Ini kemampuan istimewa saya " Ucapnya dengan seringai lebarnya.

Dia hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. " Oke ternyata pengawal ku juga pemanas portabel " Ucapnya dengan nada main main. " Jadi karena ini mengapa kau menjadi seorang elit? Kau dapat memanaskan diri? " Tanya nya.

" Oh tolong, aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini " Ucapnya dengan tatapan remeh.

" Mungkin. Mungkin tidak, aku akan menjadi jurinya " Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

" Jika kau beruntung kau pasti tidak ingin melihat kenapa aku bisa menjadi elit " Ucapnya.

" Dan kenapa begitu? " Tanyanya.

" Karena apa yang aku lakukan " Dia menggeleng. " Bahkan membuatku takut kadang kadang " Ucapnya dengan lirih.

" Aku tidak takut padamu, aku tidak berpikir akan pernah takut " Gumamnya, terdapat nada polos disetiap ucapannya. " Buka matamu " Perintahnya.

" Tidak " Tolaknya.

" Kenapa tidak? " Tanyanya.

Naruto mendesah, Bella adalah manusia paling aneh yang pernah dia temui. Apakah dia tidak tau bahwa ia menyembunyikan matanya untuk melindungi kewarasannya? Dia seratus persen yakin bahwa Bella pasti akan bertanya kepadanya bagaimana dan mengapa ia memiliki mata ini.

" Baiklah " Ucapnya sambil mendengus. " Kamu yang meminta " Sambungnya. Naruto pun membuka matanya.

Mata Bella bergetar ketika Naruto membuka matanya dan napasnya tercekat melihat mata nya. " Matamu ... "

" Ya " Ucapnya dengan datar.

" Itu tampak seperti kucing " Ucapnya kagum. Tapi segera dia melihat terdapat bulu di tubuh naruto walau hanya sedikit bulunya.

" Apakah kau ini rubah? " Tanya Bella.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. " Aku belum pernah melihat rubah dari dekat jadi aku tidak tau " Sambung Bella.

" Jadi ... " Ucapnya perlahan. " Ini tidak membuatmu panik sama sekali " Sambung Naruto.

" Naruto, aku dikelilingi oleh vampir dan serigala, jadi bagiku melihat ini adalah hal biasa sekarang " Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya berkedip. " Oh benar. Aku hampir lupa kau adalah manusia aneh " Ucapnya menyindir.

" Hei! Aku benci panggilan itu. Tapi serius, apa yang terjadi dengan mata mu? Biasanya tidak seperti itu " Tanya Bella kepada Naruto.

" Ini terjadi setiap kali aku menggunakan kemampuan ku ini " Ucapnya.

Bella cemberut dan memberinya tatapan anak anjing. " Dan kau tidak ingin menunjukkan apa itu? " Tanya nya dengan memelas.

Memutar matanya ia menaikan tangan kirinya tinggi, berkonsentrasi sejenak sampai tangannya dilalap api merah. " Aku tau itu indah tapi jangan menyentuh " Ucapnya mengingatkan. " Ini sangat panas dan beracun bagi manusia ... sebenarnya itu cukup beracun untuk cukup banyak orang atau apapun kecuali aku " Ucapnya.

Bella menatap tangannya dengan penuh perhatian, Naruto mencelupkan tangannya ke air dan apinya tidak lah padam, tetapi airnya yang mendidih dan menggelegak. " Wow " Kagumnya. " Kau bisa memunculkan api? Itu cukup mengejutkan " Ucapnya dengan kagum.

Mata Naruto digulung untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mendesah lelah secara mental mencoba menyiapkan dirinya untuk menceritakan asal usul nya. " Kau salah Bell, itu energi. Atau mereka menyebut nya Chakra " Ucapnya.

" Mereka? " Tanya Bella, Naruto tidak pernah berbicara tentang kehidupan manusia nya sebelumnya, setiap kali dia bertanya kepadanya tentang hal itu dia akan mengalihkan pertanyaan atau menjawab dengan pertanyaan aneh yang lain.

" Apakah kau tau dengan Perang Dunia 2? " Tanya Naruto.

" Apakah kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain sehingga kau dapat menghindari pertanyaan asli ku? " Ucapnya dengan kesal.

" Uh itu bisa nanti untuk dijawab " Ucap Naruto.

" Oh baiklah .. ehm aku tidak benar benar tau banyak tentang hal itu selain dari buku buku sejarah " Ucapnya.

" Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji, untuk tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun. Dan dengarkan baik baik " Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Nada serius Naruto membuat nya terkejut, ia hampir selalu bermain main dengan dia, bercanda dengan dia dan membuatnya tertawa. Ini adalah peristiwa mengejutkan. Bella mengangguk. " Apakah itu kenapa kau selalu mengalihkan pertanyaan pertanyaan ku? " Tanyanya.

" Ya, tapi cerita ku dimulai beberapa tahun sebelum perang. Apa yang tidak mereka beritahu di buku buku adalah bahwa Jepang dan Jerman melakukan cara kotor. Hitler adalah seorang pecandu supernatural dan Jepang adalah tempat nya para supernatural, sehingga mereka membuat kesepakatan. Hitler ingin seorang tentara super dan dan bukan seperti Captain Amerika yang harus memakai bahan percobaan, ia ingin prajurit super yang alami, yang semacam dilahirkan dan beruntung bagi nya karena Kaisar Showa memiliki Iblis " Jelasnya.

" Kaisar Showa? " Tanya Bella bingung.

Naruto mengangguk. " Dia adalah kaisar yang memerintah saat itu. Buku buku mu mungkin memanggilnya Kaisar Hirohito " Jelasnya kembali.

" Aku mengatakan bagaimana Hitler beruntung bahwa Kaisar memiliki sembilan Iblis yang besar, Bijuu mereka memanggilnya, untuk melindunginya. Kesembilan Iblis tersebut terikat oleh segel darah dan secara teknis terpaksa menuruti yang menyegel mereka " Jelasnya dengan nada tidak suka.

" ... Iblis? " Tanya nya tak percaya.

" Ya, Iblis. Wakil Kaisar memanggil mereka, kelompok yang menyebut diri mereka Akatsuki, tetapi mereka sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan Iblis itu tanpa bantuan dari Klan Uzumaki " Ucap Naruto.

" Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Klan Uzumaki adalah klan imam Shinto dan pendeta yang bisa mengendalikan Iblis oleh darah dan tinta mereka melalui segel. Jadi dengan upaya gabungan dari kedua belah pihak sembilan Iblis besar atau Iblis berekor tersebut ditempatkan dalam segel dan menjadi legenda sekarang dan Iblis itu dikendalikan untuk melindungi Kaisar " Jelasnya yang membuat Bella menganga.

" Iblis iblis itu ... tidak bisa memberontak, kecuali untuk Iblis berekor kesembilan. Rubah ekor sembilan memberontak, menjadi yang terkuat dari Iblis berekor lainnya. Hitler tahu tentang Iblis dan dia membuat kesepakatan kembali dengan Kaisar. Dia menuntut tentara yang super, anak yang lahir dari masing masing kesembilan Iblis. Kaisar setuju, ia memilih perempuan terkuat untuk mengandung anak anak kesembilan Iblis, Akatsuki dan Uzumaki tau perempuan normal tidak bisa menahannya anaknya sehingga mereka memilih dari sebuah Klan Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki. Delapan anak tidak berhasil, mereka hanya manusia normal yang membuat mereka dikirim kealam kematian mereka " Jelasnya dengan helaan napas.

" Akatsuki dan Klan Uzumaki, mereka tidak bisa menangani delapan Iblis yang mengamuk sehingga mereka memotong segel dan mengirim mereka kembali ke Makai atau Neraka. Anak dari Iblis sembilan selamat, dengan darah Uzumaki. Ia dibesarkan di bawah pengawasan dari Iblis, ibunya dan seluruh Istana. Ia dilatih oleh Iblis untuk satu satunya alasan tidak ingin anak nya untuk menjadi lemah dan untuk alasan lain ... pada saat anak itu berusia tujuh tahun ia menjadi mesin pembunuh. Dia dikirim ke Jerman untuk test dan dia lulus dengan sempurna, menghancurkan sebuah kota dan harus keluar dari sana tanpa cedera. Mereka mengirimnya kembali ke Jepang untuk pelatihan lebih lanjut. "

" Tetapi apa yang mereka tidak tau adalah bahwa ibu anak dan Iblis itu memiliki kesepakatan, ibunya mencintai anaknya, dia mengutamakan dia dari klan nya dan Kaisar itu sendiri dan juga dia juga sakit melihat anaknya menjadi mesin pembunuh. Dan Iblis berekor sembilan atau yang bisa dipanggil Kyuubi hanya ingin keluar, ia ingin kembali ke Makai dan dia tau bahwa Kushina dapat mengirimnya kembali ke sana sehingga mereka membuat kesepakatan. Dia akan melatih anak mereka sampai ia berusia enam belas tahun dan setelah itu Kushina akan melepaskan dia dari segelnya setelah dia melatih anaknya " Jelasnya.

" Anak itu berkembang dibawah pelatihan Kyuubi tapi akhirnya, energi beracun yang ia warisi dari Iblis itu mulai memakan korban. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menahan energi sebesar itu, bahkan darah Shinto nya tidak banyak membantu. Setiap kali ia menggunakan nya, ia mengobarkan kebencian dan amarah. Apakah kau yakin ia bahkan menyakiti ibunya yang tercinta karena pengaruh kekuatan tersebut? Tapi tragedi itu pasti ada hikmahnya, setelah peristiwa tersebut, ia belajar mengontrol energi Chakra nya ke tingkat yang lebih besar dan pada akhir pelatihan, Kyuubi mengatakan betapa bangga nya ia kepada anaknya. Setelah itu anak itu menginginkan kebebasan dengan ibunya, dan mereka tidak mendapatkan izin tersebut oleh Kaisar. Dengan bantuan Kyuubi mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari istana dan menetap di sebuah desa terpencil di pegunungan Jepang "

" Kesepakatan sudah selesai Kushina melepas Kyuubi dari segel dan sebagai perpisahan dia memberi Chakra nya ke anaknya. Memang itu terlalu banyak, dengan Chakra Iblis tambahan, tetapi dia kembali berlatih berjam jam hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Mereka hidup damai dan bahagia, mereka berpikir mereka bebas dari masa lalu, tetapi mereka salah. Tiga tahun kemudian, Akatsuki dan beberapa prajurit Uzumaki muncul di desa ... aku tidak ingat banyak setelah itu tetapi kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau tanyakan Bella " Jelasnya agak lirih.

Bella menelan ludah nya, ceritanya tadi sungguh sulit untuk dipercaya bahwa didunia ini ada Iblis tetapi jika dipikir pikir kembali didunia ini saja ada vampir dan manusia serigala mengapa Iblis tidak ada?. " K-Kau anak itu bukan? " Tanyanya.

" Ya " Ucapnya.

" Tapi ... "

" Ya, aku setengah Iblis. Lihatlah aku, jika kau ingin menjaga jarak dengan ku, baiklah aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mu " Gumamnya sedih.

" Tidak " Dia menggeleng. " Aku tidak takut padamu Naruto, bagaimana kau mengingat semua itu? Edward pernah mengatakan kepada ku dia mengatakan vampir sering lupa kehidupan mereka sebelumnya " Tanya Bella.

" Buku Jurnal ibu ku, aku mengetahuinya dari jurnal tersebut. Aku hanya tau setelah Akatsuki datang ... mereka membunuh ibu ku dan saya kehilangan nya " Ucapnya dengan suara serak. " Tau tau, salah satu Akatsuki menyeret ku ke Volturi dan inilah diriku " Ucapnya mengakhiri penjelasan nya.

" Maafkan aku " Ucap Bella merasa bersalah, dia memeluk nya lebih dekat kepadanya untuk membuatnya nyaman. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam tapi kenyamanan itu hancur dengan kekehan geli Naruto. mengangkat kepalanya dari bahunya Bella memberinya pandangan bertanya. " Apa? " Tanyanya.

" Tidak ada apa apa hanya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan identitas asli ku kepada seseorang yang bahkan aku menunjukkan nya kepada Manusia " Ucapnya menyeringai.

Bella hany tertawa mendengar. " Ya mungkin karena aku ini sangat menarik bagimu " Ucapnya main main. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih "

Dahi Bella berkerut bingung mendengar pernyataan Naruto. " Untuk? "

" Untuk tidak takut kepadaku dan juga Menerima saya " Ucapnya.

" A-Ah itu hanya biasa saja " Ucapnya dengan tersipu.

" Nah Bella jangan malu malu kepadaku. Oh ayolah gadis manis " Ucapnya dengan nada mengolok olok.

" Naruto! " Jeritnya.

" Aw apa aku benar benar membuat mu malu? " Tanyanya dengan riang.

" Tidak! Tanganmu itu berada dipantat ku! " Ucapnya dengan wajah malu.

Naruto meremas pantatnya, dan menyeringai. " Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ini sangat licin dan seperti gelembung " Ucapnya.

Pipinya menyala. " Kau benar benar mesum " Ucap Bella.

" Tapi kau menyukainya kan " Ucapnya dengan berbisik di telinganya. Mengambil daun telinganya antara bibirnya, dan menghisap lembut telinganya yang membuat Bella mengeluarkan erangannnya. Menarik kembali bibirnya ia tersenyum lembut, ia melihat matahari terbenam. Dalam hatinya bertanya tanya kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

" Kita harus segera pergi sebelum ayahmu mencari mu " Ucapnya.

" Ya " Ucapnya dengan sedih melihat jauhnya dermaga. " Ugh aku benci kamu sekarang, apakah kau melihat seberapa jauh kita harus berenang sekarang " Ucapnya.

" Ah pemalas " Naruto tertawa dan bergeser sehingga kini Bella berada di belakang punggungnya. " Kau tidak harus berenang Bella. Hanya berada dipunggungku dan bungkus kaki kaki seksi mu di sekitar tubuh ku dan biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaan " Ucapnya.

Naruto memegang kaki Bella dan membungkus disekitar nya, yang membuat Bella menekukkan wajahnya di sekitar lehernya karena malu. " Ayo pergi " Ucapnya dengan malu.

" Keinginan mu adalah perintah bagiku tuan putri. Aku bisa menunjukkan kepada dunia seseorang yang mempesona, berkilauan, dan yang indah! " Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Bella tertawa melihatnya. " Ini bersinar, dan tidak menyilaukan Naruto " Ucapnya dengan kagum.

 **.**

" Laki laki itu berbau seperti anjing basah disini " Ucap Naruto mencium di sekitar.

Bibir Bella cemberut saat melihat Naruto menghirup disekitar dan mengatakan bau anjing basah. Dia tidak bisa mencium sesuatu yang berbeda dari kamarnya selain dari lavender wallflower hal yang biasa dia pasang kecuali ... dia berbalik ke mejanya dan melihat selembar kertas kusut dengan beberapa kata yang hampir tidak terbaca diatasnya. Dia tau tulisan tersebut, itu Jacob. Dia mencoba melihat beberapa kata tetapi dia hanya bisa mendapatkan kata kata seperti ' datang, hutan, segera, dari, Jacob '.

" Sepertinya seseorang ingin kita kehutan " Ucap Naruto menggerutu.

Bella mengangguk mendengarnya walau dia juga cukup panik. Jika Jacob dan para serigala bermusuhan dengan Cullen, bisa bisa dia terluka.

" Apakah kita akan pergi? " Tanyanya.

Bella berbalik untuk melihatnya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan dada nya yang bidang dan juga dia tersipu melihat mereka yang begitu dekat.

Lidah nya keluar untuk membasahi bibirnya. " Kita tidak punya pilihan " Ucapnya dengan gugup. Ada banyak pikiran pikiran yang menghantuinya. Keluarga Cullen bisa dipaksa untuk meninggalkan kota, Jake atau kelompoknya mungkin akan terluka atau Naruto mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar hidup hidup jika melawannya.

Naruto yang melihat Bella gugup pun bertanya. " Siapa yang sebenarnya akan kita temui? " Tanyanya.

" Apakah kau ingat ketika Carlisle menyebutkan sesuatu tentang sebuah perjanjian dengan serigala? " Tanya Bella yang membuat Naruto mengangguk.

" Yah aku kira mereka tahu tentang mu begitu cepat dari yang diharapkan dan yeah .. " Ucapnya terhenti.

Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong, sekarang benar benar tidak masuk akal. Manusia serigala biasanya hanya sendiri atau berpasangan, tetapi cara Carlisle dan Bella menyebut mereka membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang berhadapan dengan lebih dari dua.

" Dan serigala ini yang kau bicarakan, mereka manusia serigala bukan? "

Mata Bella digulung. " Tidak kita tidak akan bertemu dengan sekelompok serigala ... tentu saja kita akan bertemu serigala " Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Naruto hanya tertawa, seharusnya dia memikirkan dahulu pertanyaan nya baru bertanya. " Yah itu berarti mereka memerlukan bulan purnama untuk berubah " Ucapnya.

Bella hanya menyipitkan matanya nya bingung, dia tidak pernah melihat kelompok serigala itu berubah saat bulan purnama tapi mereka bisa berubah kapan saja. " Tidak " Ucapnya dengan pelan. " Serigala ini tidak perlu bulan purnama. Mereka dapat berubah kapan saja " Sambungnya.

Mata Naruto menyala mendengar nya. " Kita tidak berurusan dengan manusia serigala tuan putri, kita sedang berhadapan dengan Shifter " Ucap Naruto.

Bella menjadi bingung sekarang. " Shifter? " Tanyanya bingung.

" Ya mereka tidak benar benar manusia serigala untuk alasan yang tidak aku ketahui " Ucapnya.

" Contohnya? " Tanya Bella.

" Manusia serigala dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi salah satu dari mereka melalui gigitan mereka dan mereka hanya bisa berubah menjadi serigala saat bulan purnama saja. Mereka tidak hidup ketika mereka berubah dan akan melupakan kemanusiaan mereka dan mereka seratus lebih kuat dan tahan lama dari para Shifter ini " Jelasnya yang membuat Bella ber " oh " ria. Dia tidak benar benar tau informasi ini dan bersyukur bahwa Jake dan kelompoknya bukan manusia serigala yang nyata.

" Jadi kita akan pergi atau tidak? " Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

" Naruto kita tidak bertemu dengan mereka untuk berkelahi. Kitaa akan bertemu dengan mereka untuk berbicara " Ucapnya dengan tegas.

" Hn aku tidak akan menyerang mereka jika mereka tidak menyerang saya, jika mereka melakukannya maka permainan akan dimulai " Ucapnya dengan santai.

Bella menggigit bibir nya, dalam pikirannya ia sedang memikirkan jika mereka bertarung karena dia tau Jacob yang selalu menyerang pertama dan dia juga tidak tau seberapa hebat pengawalnya ini. Dia baru mengenalnya dan juga hanya Edward, jacob, Charlie dan para Cullen yang dia tau.

Tapi dia juga berpikir bahwa dia dan Edward tidak akan pernah bersama sama lagi. Kesempurnaanya selalu menjadi masalah baginya, itu begitu sulit ketika dia berdiri disamping nya karena ketidak percaya dirinya. dan sekarang dia menyadari bahwa dahulu dia hanya jatuh cinta pada pemikiran Edward daripada Edward itu sendiri.

Namun, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan juga dia mengingat Jacob yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuat nya jatuh cinta padanya. Dia menyesal tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap dirinya. Bella hanya menganggapnya seperti saudara dan tidak lebih.

Tapi sekarang dia bertemu dengan vampir baru, dia tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya tapi pertama kali bertemu dengannya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Cara dia menggoda nya dengan menyentuh dan memperlakukannya rasanya seperti sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dia tau dia tidak tinggal disini dia hanya disini sampai dia berubah dan kemudian pergi.

" Ehm Bella? " Tanya nya dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

" Apa? Maaf Naruto aku melamun " Ucapnya dengan malu malu.

Naruto menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, membungkuk dia menciumi pipinya dengan bibir nya. " Kau tidak berpikir tentang sesuatu yang kotor bukan? Karena jika iya aku bisa membuat itu terjadi " Ucapnya dengan nada mesum.

" Sebenarnya, aku berpikir tentang kau tidak akan berada ditempat tidur dengan ku selama seminggu jika kau memulai perkelahian " Ucapnya agak genit.

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, dia melihat kearahnya dan yang dia lihat adalah ekspresi berseri seri, sepertinya dia sudah belajar dan menjadi sombong. " Baik " Ucapnya pasrah.

" Hm bisakah aku setidaknya mendapatkan ciuman? Kau tau, untuk jaga jaga jika aku tidak bisa tidur dengan mu selama seminggu " Ucapnya meminta.

" Mungkin "

" Aku menganggap itu sebagai jawaban ya " Ucapnya dan menutup matanya dan berharap bibir Bella mendarat dibibirnya. Tapi sepertinya harapan nya harus pupus saat merasakan kedua tangan Bella berada disekitar wajahnya dan menekan pipinya sehingga kini bibir Naruto mengerucut seperti ikan. " Bewwa " Ucapnya mengeluh.

Bella tertawa melihatnya sebelum menekan ciuman cepat dan suci dibibir Naruto. pipinya segera bersemu saat ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memegang tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari kamarnya. " Mari kita pergi, tidak baik jika kita membuat mereka menunggu " Ucapnya.

" Ah baiklah tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu aku bisa berjalan sendiri " Ucapnya dengan mengeluh.

Bella tersenyum. Bersama dengan nya? itu seperti bernapas.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan juga di Chapter ini menceritakan tentang Flash back Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto dan Bella akan bertemu dengan kelompok serigala Quileute untuk membicarakan tentang perjanjian.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Mrheza26 : hahah sepertinya tidak bisa gan. Maaf ya gan.**

 **Ahmad s syafii.9 : sip.**

 **Monkey D levi : oke ini sudah update.**

 **Andre981 : sip ini dah update.**

 **DeniTria : wah benarkah terima kasih gan.**

 **DAMARWULAN : tenang gan konflik nya nanti ada kok.**

 **Guest : mungkin akan saya jawab satu satu gan :  
1\. Saya tidak bisa menyebutkan ini NTR atau tidak**

 **2\. hm mungkin di Chapter ini sudah dijelaskan keluarga Naruto yaitu yang sebelumnya dia adalah manusia setengah iblis tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi vampir juga.**

 **3\. di Chapter ini sudah terjawab yaitu Naruto adalah vampir perubahan**

 **4\. hm bisa dibilang garis miring itu mimpi tapi kadang kadang garis miring itu bukanlah mimpi**

 **5\. sifat Naruto disini ramah, periang, dan mesum tapi dibagian tertentu dia bisa menjadi serius, dingin, dan sadis.**

 **Taiki : ah baiklah terima kasih gan**

 **Dimas : ahahah ( tertawa gugup ) hm saya belum bisa memastikan apa akan ada lemon antara Naruto dengan Bella jadi lebih baik tunggu saja ya gan**

 **DeniTria : ahahah ( tertawa gugup ) hm saya belum bisa memastikan apa akan ada lemon antara Naruto dengan Bella jadi lebih baik tunggu saja ya gan.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis / WereWolves**

 **[' ABCD '] batin Iblis / WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Edward bertanya tanya apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Bella, hm mungkin sebenarnya dia tau apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir akan berakhir seperti ini. Dalam benaknya ia selalu berpikir bahwa Bella adalah miliknya. Tidak dapat diambil lagi oleh siapa pun. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia sering kali datang untuk memeriksa nya. dengan pengawalnya di sekitarnya membuat nya kembali ke cara Stalkers nya dan apa yang dilihatnya benar benar tidak membuat nya bahagia. Melihat Bella tertawa bahagia, dan tersenyum yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya tidak bahagia.

Itu benar benar menyakitkan, melihat mereka berdua bersama sama, cara mereka menanggapi satu sama lain dan cara kepribadian mereka yang menyatu secara alami yang membuatnya bingung. Bella tidak pernah seperti itu bersamanya.

Sama seperti para Shifter yang mengimprint, vampir dinikahkan juga untuk hidup. Jika pasangan nya mati maka vampir tersebut juga akan berpikir untuk mati. Betapa bodohnya dia untuk berpikir mampu untuk meninggalkan Bella yang merupakan pasangannya.

Jika kau bertanya kepada Carlisle, Jasper, atau Emmet jika mereka bisa meninggalkan pasangan mereka, mungkin satu atau dua bulan mereka akan kembali lagi karena memang mereka tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Dia melihat itu sebelumnya, cara ayahnya berpikir tentang Esme, atau saudara saudara nya tentang pasangan mereka adalah cara yang sama saat Naruto berpikir tentang Bella, baik mungkin hampir. Pikiran Naruto adalah teka teki baginya.

Naruto seperti berbeda dengan mereka, ada sesuatu yang gelap dan agak kebinatangan yang bahkan Jacob dan kelompok Shifter yang lain tidak akan bisa disamakan. Dia ingin memperingatkan Bella, tetapi ia tidak bisa karena bukan siapa siapanya lagi.

Dia ingat ketika jari nya menelusuri pola lekuk wajahnya saat Bella tertidur, ketika dia mendengar suaranya saat berbicara dengan nya, dan cara dia memandang dirinya. tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Bibir Edward meringkuk dalam senyum pahit. Hal yang dahulu pernah Bella katakan padanya akhirnya terjadi. Kata kata nya saa dia mengantarkan nya pulang dari rumah nya yang pada saat itu terjadi kecelakaan kecil. Sekarang satu satunya gadis nya yang berharga akan ditakdirkan untuk orang lain.

Edward mendengar seseorang yang sedang terburu buru diluar sana, mendesah lelah dia menggulung matanya bosan dengan kelakuan kakaknya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia melihat Alice menatapnya dengan panik. " Ya Alice? " Tanya Edward bosan.

" Edward! Bella pergi kehutan. Aku telah melihatnya di visi ku dan kenapa kau tidak membaca pikiranku dan kenapa kau belum juga bergerak! " Teriak Alice panik.

" Apa? " Ucapnya dengan kening berkerut, ia berdiri dan berkonsentrasi membaca pikiran kakaknya. Tinju nya mengepal saat melihat visi Alice. Tapi setidaknya Naruto bersamanya, Naruto akan menjaga nya. " Aku akan pergi kedepan, beritahu Jasper dan Emmet dan juga katakan ini kepada Carlisle untuk datang, mungkin ini melibatkan para Shifter dan kita akan membutuhkannya nanti " Ucap Edward dengan serius.

 **.**

Bella berdiri di tengah hutan dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto, terlihat kini Jacob dan Shifter lain ( dalam bentuk manusia ) menatap tajam padanya, mereka sudah berada disana beberapa menit yang lalu dan mereka saat ini masih diam. Melirik pengawalnya, dia hanya bisa mendesah melihat ekspresi angkuhnya, ini pasti tidak akan berakhir dengan baik pikir Bella.

Bella berdeham. " Yah ... " Ucapnya memulai.

" Yah aku melihat kau bersenang senang bersama vampir lain " Ucap Jake dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada Naruto. Mata Naruto menyipit mendengarnya, terdengar geraman rendah yang berasal dari Naruto.

" Hati hati dengan ucapan mu nak. Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu kepada Bella saat aku berada di sekitarnya " Ucap Naruto dengan suram.

Bella meremas tangan Naruto dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan nya. " Tidak apa apa Naruto. Jake sudah ku anggap seperti adik ku sendiri jadi jika dia nakal padaku itu tidak masalah " Ucap Bella menenangkan dan Jacob yang mendengar nya pun tersentak. " Jacob, kami tidak melanggar aturan apapun disini jadi mengapa harus bertemu seperti ini? " Tanya Bella kepada Jacob.

" Seperti apa? Seperti kau menolak saya setelah kau menemukan Edward berharga mu itu mencoba bunuh diri? Seperti kau lebih memilih lintah itu dari pada saya? Atau seperti kau tidak pernah merasa ... " Ucapan Jacob terhenti karena ketuanya berbicara.

" Jacob! Cukup, kita datang kesini untuk membahas tentang perjanjian, apapun selain itu dapat kau bahas pada lain waktu " Ucap Sam memotong ucapan Jacob, Sam agak menggerutu melihat anggota yang satu itu.

Jacob hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan dinginnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bella dan lintahnya tersebut.

" Sekarang kalian semua diam. Baiklah kami sudah memanggil mu kesini untuk berbicara tentang perjanjian " Ucap Sam dengan serius.

" Aku sudah tau semua tentang perjanjian itu, tidak boleh menggigit manusia dan tidak boleh masuk ke wilayah mu. Aku akan melakukannya, jadi apakah masih ada masalah? " Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" Aku akan menjaga nada bicara ku jika aku jadi kau lintah. Kami bertujuh sedangkan kau sendiri jadi itu tidak jadi masalah bagi kami untuk membuang mu " Ucap Sam dengan emosi.

Vampir pirang hanya menyeringai. " Hah! Kau pikir kau dan kelompok mu itu bisa mengalahkanku? Jangan bermimpi anjing besar " Ucap kasar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

" Naruto! " Panik Bella sambil menarik narik tangannya kasar, berteriak marah padanya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum malu.

" Tapi karena Bella ingin aku bermain baik ... kalian semua selamat " Ucapnya mendengus.

Sam hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto. " Jangan lupa kau berada pada belas kasih kami lintah " Ucap Sam mengejek.

...Oh tidak. Sepertinya mereka baru saja menghina Naruto mengira Naruto lebih lemah dari mereka, dia! Anak dari Iblis terkuat, dan seorang Volturi elit. Dia mungkin berurusan dengan dengan seorang yang idiot, fanatik, pemimpin Volturi yang gila, Bella yang sedang PMS, bahkan seorang vampir penguntit tapi apa dia tidak bisa berurusan dengan seseorang yang sombong seperti orang ini.

" Apa yang kau katakan padaku? " Tanya Naruto dengan gigi menggelumutuk.

" Kau berada pada belas kasih kami lintah " Ulang sang Alpha mencibir. " Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ini dua kali " Ucap Sam dengan nada datar.

Mata kuning Naruto langsung menghitam, otot ototnya menegang dan napasnya keluar dengan keras. " Kau sombong anjing besar, kau tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa " Geram Naruto.

Sam menyeringai dan menatap kelompoknya, memberi sinyal untuk mereka berubah. " Tsk, satu lintah tak masalah, terutama jika seluruh anggota kelompok berada disini " Ucap Sam meremehkan.

" Oh? Bagaimana kau bisa disebut Alpha jika kau seperti itu. Berhenti bersembunyi di balik kelompok mu dan lawan aku sendiri " Ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang sudah meluap luap.

" Naruto berhenti. Aku sudah bilang kita disini bukan untuk berkelahi " Ucap Bella mendesis. Ia berpaling untuk melihat Naruto dan dia menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah setengah Iblis.

Dia tersentak melihat tampilan gelap diwajahnya, tanda kumisnya terlihat agak membesar dan kasar, dia bisa melihat taringnya mencuat dari bibir atasnya sambil menghela napas kasar, rambutnya juga agak liar dan matanya juga perlahan berubah dari hitam ke merah tua dan sekarang Bella tau Naruto menarik keluar kemampuan istimewanya.

Dia tidak menanggapi, melepaskan tangannya dan kini terlihat hidung Naruto bergerak gerak saat ia mengendus udara. " Edward " Ucapnya.

Setelah berucap vampir yang disebut muncul bersama keluarga nya disamping Bella, terlihat tubuhnya agak kaku melihat gerak gerik para Shifter ini, postur liar Naruto dan ekspresi khawatir Bella. Mengangguk pada vampir lain ia pun langsung membaca pikiran semua yang ada disitu.

Menggeram rendah ia pun melihat Naruto, memamerkan giginya yang keluar untuk mengintimidasi vampir Volturi ini. " Apakah kau menyadari apa yang akan dipertaruhkan disini? Keluarga ku bisa terluka dan Bella ada disini! Apakah kau berniat untuk melawan tujuh serigala sendirian dengan Bella disekitarmu? " Ucap Edward agak meninggi.

Naruto hanya meringis, ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. " Yah itu hal yang baik saat kau sudah sampai disini. Bawa Bella pergi dari sini, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Bella dan keluarga mu, ini antara aku dan mereka, sudah waktunya seseorang memberikan pelajaran kepada anjing yang besar ini pelajaran untuk tidak pernah meremehkan lawannya " Ucapnya serius.

Mata Bella melebar. " Tidak! Bisakah kau berhenti aku tidak ingin kam- ada yang terluka jadi berhenti bertingkah konyol! " Jerit Bella.

Mata kucing Naruto teralihkan dan melihat Bella. " Aku bertingkah konyol? " Tanyanya pelan.

Bella mengangguk mendengar gumaman pelan Naruto. " Ya kau dan kau- "

" Kau khawatir padanya ... " Ucap Jacob dengan suara dinginnya. Dia sudah cukup melihat Bella bersama satu vampir, dan ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi, omong kosong ini harus berakhir disini. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, panas tubuhnya sudah menyebar sampai ke tulang dan dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berubah ke bentuk serigalanya mengabaikan perintah Sam untuk mengendalikan diri.

Bibir Naruto meringkuk membentuk seringai. " Oh lihat, Scooby ini keluar untuk **bermain** " Ucap Naruto dengan nada berat diakhirnya.

Jacob menggeram dan menerjang vampir pirang sementara Naruto hanya memandang nya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tapi dia segera melompat kedepan menangkap Jacob di lehernya. " **Jika kau berpikir kau kuat, aku lebih kuat** " Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tawa gelapnya dan melempar Shifter ini kebelakang kelompoknya.

Naruto membunyikan lehernya, menyeringai liar pada Jacob dan kelompoknya. " **Hanya Itu semua yang kau punya kerdil? Aku benar benar kecewa** " Ucap Naruto mengejek.

" Naruto! " Suara tegas nan menenangkan dari Carlisle menggema. " Hentikan ini, kita tidak perlu untuk melawan " Ucapnya berharap dia bisa menyelamatkan perjanjian tersebut dari kekacauan ini.

" **Mungkin aku tidak perlu melawan, tapi bagaimana jika aku ingin** " Ucap nya bergemuruh. Dia menyeringai puas melihat wajah terintimidasi mereka sampai ia melihat Bella dalam pelukan Edward, melihat Bella dipeluk seseorang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bercampur aduk. Naruto mencoba berbicara sesuatu untuk membuat nya berhenti melihat itu dan membuat dia keluar dari pelukan Edward tapi ekspresinya wajah dari Bella yang takut membuatnya tidak jadi untuk berbicara.

" Tidak! " Jerit Bella saat melihat ekspresi Naruto, dia berpikir dia baru saja mengingat dia tidak takut pada Naruto tapi sepertinya dia tadi takut yang membuat Naruto sedih. Tapi sebelum itu dia melihat serangan mendadak dari Jake. Dia melihat Serigala cokelat ini bangun kembali dan memberinya tatapan tajam pada pengawalnya, serigala ini berjongkok mengambil ancang ancang dan dia pun melompat pada pengawal tersebut dan menerkamnya.

Gigi tajam tersebut tenggelam kedalam kulit Naruto yang membuat Naruto bergemuruh marah. Naruto mengepalkan tinju nya dan meninju Serigala tersebut tepat di hidung. Naruto merasakan rasa nyeri di pundaknya menghilang dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat serigala tersebut.

" **Cukup** " Ucap Naruto memamerkan taringnya pada Shifter ini dan menggeram mengancam. " **Ini lah yang akan terjadi, aku akan melawan kalian semua**. Ini adalah antara kalian dan aku jadi apapun hasilnya Cullen tidak akan dikenakan sanksi. Jika aku menang, kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dan biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaan ku, karena aku sudah katakan sebelumnya aku tidak akan berburu manusia selama aku tinggal disini, jadi kau bisa pegang kata kataku tadi. Dan jika aku kalah maka jangan ragu untuk membuang ku sesuai keinginan mu tadi " Ucap Naruto dari nada seram berubah ke nada biasa.

Bella menatap pengawalnya dengan Shok dan mencoba keluar dari lengan Edward untuk menghentikan Naruto. " Tidak! " Jerit Bella.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang walau tidak semua, ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah Naruto sambil melihat Bella. " Tidak? Itu adalah pertarungan yang adil " Ucapnya.

" Tujuh lawan Satu bukanlah pertarungan yang adil Naruto! apasih yang kau pikirkan?! Kau bisa terluka, Jake bisa terluka atau kau juga bisa mati! Apa yang akan aku lakukan nantinya? Siapa yang akan melindungi ku jika kau tidak berada disekitar ku? " Ucapnya menjerit. Dia melihat kearah Carlisle untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Cullen tidak akan mengambil resiko, ini salah elit Volturi sendiri.

Katakanlah bahwa Carlisle dikenal karena kasih sayangnya, prioritas utamanya adalah keluarganya dan akan selalu keluarganya. Vampir elit ini pasti bisa menangani para Shifter ini. Carlisle hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf kepada Bella dan melihat vampir pirang ini.

" Apakah kau yakin tentang ini? " Tanya Carlisle.

Naruto mengangguk kepada Carlisle tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bella.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kami tidak akan ikut campur " Ucap Carlisle.

" Baiklah. Tinggalkan kami dan bawa Bella dengan mu " Ucapnya. Naruto melihat Bella akan protes tapi dia segera mengangkat tangannya. " Jangan khawatir Bella, aku tidak akan melanggar apapun dari mereka ... atau melukai mereka, atau apa saja yang membuat mereka tidak sembuh " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar nya dan mengangguk kepada Carlisle untuk membuat dia pergi.

" Kau tidak bisa begini Naruto " Ucap Bella menatap tajam pengawalnya. " Kumohon Naruto ... " Ucap Bella memohon. Tapi belum sempat mendapat jawaban dia merasa Edward menggendong nya kedalam pelukannya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. " Jangan khawatir gadis manis, aku akan melihat mu segera " Ucap Naruto.

Bella merasa Edward segera pergi dan dia juga melihat semua keluarga Cullen juga sudah pergi, dia terus menatap Naruto yang tidak bersamanya tapi sebelum dia bisa untuk menyuruh Edward berhenti mereka sudah menghilang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para Shifter ini, dia menyeringai kepada mereka sambil melihat mereka satu persatu. " Semoga kalian siap untuk mendapatkan kejutan dariku " Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan juga di Chapter ini akhirnya Naruto dan Bella bertemu dengan kelompok serigala Quileute dan Chapter selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara Naruto dengan para serigala tersebut.**

 **Dan satu lagi Summary nya sudah saya ganti karena saya kira summary yang kemarin sudah tidak cocok lagi, sebenarnya saya mau mengubah summary nya kemarin tapi ya saya lupa jadi ya sekarang saya tukar. { tertawa gugup }.**

 **Dan maaf jika Chapter kali ini agak sedikit wordnya dari yang kemarin. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menambah word nya.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Rohimbae88 : sip ini sudah lanjut gan.**

 **Monkey D Levi : hahaha terima kasih dan ini dia kelanjutan fict nya.**

 **DeniTria : hahah terima kasih gan dan ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : sip dan ini sudah lanjut gan.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Naruto menatap para Shifter didepannya, dia tersenyum liar kepada mereka dengan energi Chakra yang agak berkobar seperti api ditubuhnya. " Ketika aku masih kecil, otak ku dicuci. Aku diajarkan untuk membenci semua makhluk supranatural dan juga termasuk ayahku yang seorang Iblis dan aku diajarkan untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalangiku atau melawanku. Pria, wanita, dan anak anak semua sudah pernah aku musnahkan dengan tangan ku ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ku " Ucap Naruto membuka kancing kemejanya yang lusuh.

" Aku adalah monster, mungkin aku ini salah dimata kalian, tetapi aku belajar. Aku belajar untuk tidak membenci tanpa alasan dan tidak akan menghancurkan tanpa sebab. Aku belajar untuk melindungi apa yang menurut ku berharga " Ucap nya melemparkan kemeja nya ke bawah, matanya pun kembali melihat para Shifter dari merah tua ke kuning keemasan. " Sudah waktunya seseorang memberi kalian pelajaran " Ucapnya dengan menatap tajam mereka.

Vampir pirang berjongkok di tanah, matanya memandang mereka dengan datar. " Nah mari kita bermain " Ucapnya yang dalam sekejap mata sudah menghilang meninggalkan retakan di tanah.

Pikiran para Shifter kini sedang dilanda kepanikan karena melihat kecepatan vampir tersebut, mereka tidak pernah berlari secepat itu. Sam segera memberi perintah dan mereka pun membuat formasi dan mengamati dimana vampir tersebut akan muncul.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul yang membuat Sam dan kelompok untuk berlari menangkap nya tapi sebelum mereka dapat menerkam nya dia melompat keatas pohon dan melompat kembali di retakan tempat dia berdiri tadi.

Naruto berdiri dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya. " Man kau lambat sobat, apakah kecepatan ku terlalu berlebihan. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menggunakan ekor ku untuk menangani kalian. Ayo kembali bermain, aku tidak akan menggunakan kecepatan luar biasa ku sehingga kalian bisa mengikuti ku " Ucapnya mengejek.

Para Shifter menggeram pada vampir yang berani mengejek kecepatan mereka. Serigala serigala ini melihat Alpha mereka, deru marah mereka bahkan terdengar, hanya satu yang ada dipikiran mereka. Menghancurkan vampir ini tanpa ampun.

Paul yang pertama melesat diikuti dengan Jared, serigala abu abu ini menerjang vampir dengan taring yang keluar bertujuan menusukannya kelehernya.

Gigi tajam nya berhasil tenggelam di kulit nya walau pun bukan dileher nya tapi di pundaknya dan serigala hitam keputihan yang menancapkan taringnya di lengannya.

Ia mendengar dengusan yang dia anggap kesakitan dan secara mental melolong dalam kemenangan. Jared terus melekat di lengan vampir ini, menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha memutuskan tangannya.

 **[** _ **' Lintah ini tidak begitu sulit '**_ **]** Batin Paul dengan nada remeh.

 **[** _ **' Jangan meremehkan dia Paul, dia itu sangat berbahaya '**_ **]** Batin Sam kepada Paul.

 **[** _ **' Tsk- A-apa ?! '**_ **]** Batin Paul terkejut melihat Naruto saat ini.

Vampir pirang hanya tertawa ditengah dua serigala yang saat ini mencoba mencabik cabik nya. Tangannya bergerak naik menangkap tenggorokan Paul yang saat ini berada dalam bentuk serigala nya. cengkeraman Naruto terus bertambah kuat yang membuat rasa sakit dipundaknya agak mereda. Dengusan kesakitan nya pun akhirnya berhenti ketika merasakan sakit dibahunya benar benar sudah menghilang.

" Hm satu kalah enam yang tersisa " Ucapnya sambil menjatuhkan serigala abu abu itu ke tanah. fokusnya beralih ke lengannya yang saat ada serigala yang menggigit lengannya.

" Dan kau lebih baik kau lepaskan aku, atau lebih baik aku yang melakukannya sendiri " Ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Naruto menghentakan tangannya yang digigit membuat serigala tersebut melepaskan tangannya sehingga Naruto bisa langsung menghilang, serigala tersebut waspada tetapi dia harus terkejut saat Naruto muncul disamping serigala tersebut dan meninju nya dibagian perut nya dengan kuat yang membuat nya menabrak dua pohon. " Hah makan itu anjing kampung " Ejek Naruto.

Mereka menggeram mendengar sebutan tersebut tapi suara Sam menggema dipikiran mereka.

 **[** _ **' Tunggu '**_ **]** Ucap Sam menggema di seluruh pikiran mereka menghentikan serigala serigala tersebut yang saat ini sedang mengamuk. **[** _ **' Kita tidak bisa terburu buru dalam menyerang, lihat apa yang terjadi pada Paul dan Jared. Kita jangan menyerang satu persatu. Lintah ini lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dari kita, jangan pernah lengah '**_ **]** Ucap Sam menginstruksi yang membuat mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka kembali menyerang tapi Jacob yang menyerang duluan.

Naruto melihat cakar Jacob yang tenggelam di dalam tanah, tsk mereka membuat permainan ini terlalu mudah pikirnya. Dia melompat kembali saat serigala berwarna cokelat muda hampir menerkamnya, dia mencoba menendang Jacob tapi serigala tersebut sepertinya menghindarinya tepat pada waktunya.

Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum mengejek kepada mereka tapi dia terkejut saat melihat serangan Alpha serigala itu. Naruto menggertakan giginya saat cakar Alpha tersebut berhasil mencakar dadanya, dia hanya bisa menyumpah serapah di dalam pikirannya saat merasa serigala lain menancapkan taringnya dikakinya, dari sudut matanya dia melihat serigala cokelat yang juga melihatnya dengan ekspresi puas diwajahnya. Jika mereka pikir mereka bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan nya maka mereka salah besar.

Dia meninjukan tangannya kedada si Alpha dan meraih kaki nya, dia bisa mendengar suara tulang yang retak sebelum melemparnya ke arah lain. Berjongkok Naruto menangkap tengkuk kepala serigala serigala lain dan melempar mereka ke serigala Alpha. Naruto pun melihat serigala cokelat. Naruto memastikan untuk ekstra hati hati agar dia tidak menyakiti serigala ini, dia adalah adik Bella. Naruto melihat Jacob yang terbang melesat kearahnya mencoba menerkamnya tapi Naruto segera menangkap leher Jacob dan memukul nya sehingga membuat Jacob pingsan.

Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit Chakra nya untuk melindunginya. Telinga nya yang sensitif pun mendengar suara dibelakangnya, terlihat serigala putih kehitaman tadi berlari kearahnya, Naruto berjongkok dan meraih serigala tersebut dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah datar, sudah banyak serigala yang jatuh walau mereka kembali berdiri. Baik mungkin hanya tinggal satu yang masih baik baik tapi keliatan nya serigala ini tampak takut. Melihat situasi yang tidak menyenangkan Naruto mengeluarkan Chakranya. Udara disekitarnya tampak mencekam sehingga jika ada seseorang yang berada disitu mereka akan kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Satu, dua, tiga, dan empat ekor Chakra muncul di belakang tubuhnya. kumis yang berada diwajahnya tampak menebal dan terlihat gelap, energi merah melapisi dirinya seperti lautan api. Tanah dibawahnya tampak retak dan tumbuhan yang berada disekitarnya juga tampak layu dan mati seperti tumbuhan itu baru saja terkena racun. Ia melihat serigala serigala tersebut tampak gemetar, bahkan Alpha nya saja juga ikut gemetar.

" **Aku harap kau menepati perjanjian kita tadi, dan aku berharap di hari berikutnya jika kita bertemu lagi kita tidak menjadi musuh lagi** " Ucap Naruto dengan menatap mereka sebelum pergi menuju ke tempat Edward membawa Bella pergi. Dan yang membuat mereka terkejut karena kecepatan nya kali ini jauh lebih cepat dari yang tadi dan membuat mereka sadar bahwa mungkin dia bisa saja mengalahkan mereka jika dia mau.

 **.**

Bella sudah diam saja sepanjang perjalan sampai saat Edward membawanya ke dalam kamarnya, dia tidak tau harus berpikir seperti apa saat ini. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana Naruto menginginkan untuk melawan mereka dan menunjukkan dominasinya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Dia sudah menahan untuk tidak cemas tapi dia menyerah dan jatuh ke lantai membawa Edward turun karena dia sedari tadi menolak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Oh tuhan, saat ini dia benar benar sangat mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang hampir selalu bersama nya pada setiap waktu dan juga khawatir kepada adik kecil nya.

Bella mencoba untuk khawatir kepada para serigala dan Jacob selain Naruto tapi dia tidak bisa jauh lebih khawatir lagi kepada Naruto. dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan nya, apalagi kebersamaan nya dengan Naruto yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Bella mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu emosional dan mengutuk pengawalnya karena membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Bella mulai menangis dengan tersedu. Dan ketika Edward memegang tangan dan membawanya ke pelukan dingin nya. dia masih saja membedakan pelukan antara Edward dan Naruto.

Edward menatap tangan mereka yang saat ini bergandengan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Bella. Sudah terlalu lama sejak dia memeluknya seperti ini. Dia merasa tubuh gelisah Bella membuat nya membisikkan kata kata menenangkan. Dia tau ini salah, tapi dia tida bisa menahannya.

" Bella " Ucap nya berbisik. Tetapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Edward mendesah dan melepaskan tangannya, dia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan lembut, mata cokelat berair Bella bertemu mata emas Edward. Edward menjilat bibirnya sebelum mempertemukan bibir nya dengan bibir Bella. Bibir mereka bertemu dan ia membeku merasakan aura menindas yang membanjiri ruangan.

" Apakah aku mengganggu kalian? " Tanya Dingin Naruto.

Edward membeku mendengar nada dingin itu. Naruto terdengar tidak bahagia, ya bagaimana dia tidak bahagia ketika melihat pasangan mereka dicium oleh orang lain. Edward merasakan suatu dorongan di dadanya dan dia mendesah ketika menyadari bahwa Bella yang mendorong nya. Edward bangkit dari posisinya dan bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

" Tinggalkan kami sekarang Eddie " Ucap Naruto mendesis.

Edward menatap Bella dan kembali ke Naruto. " Bisakah kau mengendalikan diri mu? " Tanya Edward kepada Naruto. Naruto menghela napas kasar, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum walau senyum itu serasa dipaksakan.

" Edward bisakah tinggalkan kami. Kumohon " Ucap Bella memotong apa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto.

Bahu Edward merosot dalam kekalahan pada peringatan yang diucapkan Bella. Dia memberi tatapan tajam kepada Naruto sebelum berjalan ke jendela.

" Tidak hari ini Eddie " Ucap Naruto menggerutu.

Mata Edward menggulung melihat Naruto menggerutu. " Kau hanya perlu memanggil aku dan aku akan berada disini Bella " Ucapnya kepada Bella dan setelahnya dia pergi.

Naruto menghela napas kasar dan berjalan ke arah Bella, meraup tubuhnya dalam pelukannya ia mengambil dua langkah mundur ke tempat tidur dan membiarkan Bella duduk diatasnya. Dia berjongkok dan meletakkan tangannya yang besar di pipinya. " Apakah dia memaksa mu tadi? " Tanya nya kasar.

Bella dia tidak menjawab karena saat ini dia merasa emosinya keluar semuanya. Marah, malu, rasa bersalah, dan yang paling penting kebahagiaan karena dia melihat Naruto baik baik saja dan yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah merangkul leher Naruto dengan satu tangannya sementara dengan tangan yang lain memukul dada nya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti " Dasar idiot "

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya bisa bingung karena melihat ekspresi aneh dari gadis manis ini. Naruto dengan lembut mengambil tinjunya, alisnya naik karena bingung pada gadis aneh ini. " Uh Bella kau baik baik saja? Karena aku benar benar akan menendang pantat Edward jika ia melakukan itu padamu " Ucapnya dengan nada keseriusan di dalam nya.

Bella menggeleng keras, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. " U-Uh bagaimana dengan Jake? Apakah dia baik baik saja? " Tanya nya khawatir kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam berwajah datar mendengar pertanyaan nya. " Dia baik baik saja Bella, sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka melewati kapasitas penyembuhan mereka. Percayalah " Ucap Naruto.

Bella mengangguk kecil. " Baiklah aku percaya " Ucap Bella tersenyum.

" Baiklah, sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku. Apakah. Dia. Melakukan. Sesuatu. Padamu " Ucap penuh penekanan Naruto dengan nada suram.

" Tidak dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku " Ucap Bella kepada Naruto.

Lega yang seharusnya sudah dia lakukan tapi entah bagaimana jawabannya membuatnya bertambah buruk. " Jadi kau membiarkan dia menciummu? "Tanya nya masih dengan nada suram.

" ... Tidak " Ucap Bella memutar matanya pada pria didepannya.

" Tidak atau tidak kau lakukan? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Baiklah, aku tidak mengharapkan itu, jika aku tau dia akan melakukannya maka aku akan hindari " Ucap Bella memandang pengawalnya, semburat merah terlihat dipipinya. " Dan juga apakah itu penting bagimu saat aku mencium atau tidak mencium? " Tanya memberi umpan.

Mata Naruto yang tadinya kuning berubah menjadi hitam. " Itu penting karena aku tidak ingin gadisku mencium orang lain selain aku! " Ucapnya geram.

" Jadi kau mengatakan aku ini gadismu? " Tanya Bella lagi.

Naruto mengangkat dagunya sambil melihat nya. " Apakah kau akan mengatakan tidak? " Ucapnya membalas.

Bella hanya mengangkat bahunya, senyum malu malu terlihat dibibirnya. " Aku tidak mengatakan apa apa Naruto, kau lah yang mengasumsikan. Semua yang aku katakan adalah, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu ... kau hanya perlu meminta " Jawab Bella.

Mulut Naruto menganga dan matanya menyipit melihat ekspresi puas di wajahnya, dia baru saja bermain main dengannya. Naruto menyeringai dan menariknya lebih dekat, meletakkan dirinya di antara pahanya. " Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau? " Tanya nya bergemuruh.

Bella tersipu melihat jarak mereka. " Seperti yang aku katakan " Ucap Bella melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya dan menarik nya lebih dekat kepadanya. " Yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta " Ucapnya menyambung sambil menjilat bibirnya tidak sadar.

Naruto menembaknya dengan senyum kekanak kanakan. " Jadilah pacarku " Ucapnya dengan senyum kekanakan.

Bella terkikik melihat cara nya meminta. Ia bermain main dengan rambut di tengkuk Naruto. " Hm aku tidak tau ... itu lebih seperti mengatakan dari pada meminta " Ucap Bella.

Naruto mencibir dan mengangkat bahunya. " Hm itu terserah mu yang terpenting kau sekarang adalah milikku " Ucapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Bella tersenyum dan Naruto bersumpah itu menerangi seluruh ruangan. Bella menariknya lebih dekat dan kening mereka bertemu. Bibir mereka pun saling menempel dan saat mereka berciuman semua kekhawatiran dan stress pada hari itu pergi. Dan yang terpenting, dia sekarang miliknya dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi ... dan untuk saat ini dunia seperti milik mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan juga di Chapter ini akhirnya pertarungan antara Naruto dengan para serigala sudah selesai. Maaf jika pertarungan nya kurang hot ya gan maaf sekali lagi.**

 **Dan juga akhirnya hubungan antara Naruto dan Bella sudah terjawab. Maaf jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **DeniTria : sip gan ini dah lanjut kok.**

 **Monkey D Levi : sip dan ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Rohimbae88 : hahah maaf jika word nya sedikit tapi seperti ini lah kemampuan saya maaf jika agan kurang greget baca nya.**

 **HyperBlack Hole : siap gan ini dia yang anda tunggu.**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : terima kasih gan dan ini dia sudah lanjut.**

 **Firdaus minato : terima kasih gan.**

 **Shella utama.3 : sip nih dah lanjut.**

 **DAMARWULAN : tidak bukan dari dunia shinobi tapi ya kekuatan segelnya saya masukan.**

 **Guest : hahah gan apa agan guest ini mempunyai kemampuan melihat masa depan tapi kita lihat aja nanti gan.**

 **Ai no dobe : sip gan.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Pair : Naruto x Bella

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

Charlie memompa senapannya dan memelototi anak pirang ini yang sudah berani mengambil ciuman suci milik anak perawannya. Dia harus menanyakan ini ke anak nya tentang laki laki ini, lagipula yang membuatnya marah adalah putrinya mengangkangi anak pirang tersebut.

Pada awalnya ia pikir itu anak Newton, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa rambut Newton tidak begitu terang dari pada anak ini. Kemudian matanya menyipit melihat tato yang berada di pipi remaja itu. Mendesah kasar dia mengangkat senapannya dan menyipitkan matanya pada pirang. Tatapannya terus bergantian dari anak laki laki ini dan ke Bella.

" Jadi " Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit kasar, dan juga agak kesal melihat ekspresi santai dari anak pirang. " Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? " Tanya nya.

" Ayah " Ucap Bella menelan ludah. " Ini bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat! " Ucapnya dan Bella merasa pipi nya memanas.

" Hm? " Charlie hanya menatap nya dengan alis terangkat.

" Ya ... " Ucap Bella lemah, dia sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia hanya menatap anak dan ayah tersebut dengan geli. Rupanya, hawa kecanggungan sudah membanjiri ruangan. Kasihan melihat pacar nya yang sepertinya tidak tau harus berkata apa, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan ke ayah pacarnya, ia Mengulurkan tangannya Naruto memberi nya senyuman paling kerennya.

" Pak " Ucap Naruto Berdeham. " Aku Naruto Cullen, pa- " Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya Bella sudah memotongnya.

" Teman! " Ucap Bella memotong Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam Bella, alisnya bergerak naik bingung, tapi segera dia menyeringai dan Bella tau ini akan menjadi masalah. " Teman? Aku benar benar berharap kau tidak mencium semua teman mu Bella " Ucap Naruto menggoda.

" Naruto! " Jerit Bella yang membuat Naruto agak terkekeh.

" Ahem! " Charlie berdeham mendengarnya. Dia tentu tidak ingin mendengar kegiatan putrinya. Dan dia juga agak terkejut mendengar nama Klan tersebut, tentu siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Klan tersebut lagipula dia juga mengenal kepala keluarga tersebut. Charlie segera mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah dan melihat uluran tangan dari Naruto, membuatnya menggenggam nya dengan kuat.

" Charlie Swan. Tapi namamu agak aneh juga ya, siapa namamu tadi Narootoe " Ucap Charlie menggerutu.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia hanya mengernyit palsu saat merasakan tangan Charlie yang mencoba meremukkan tangannya. " Yang seben-narnya ada-lah Na-ru-to pak, dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya aku adalah pacarnya Bella pak! " Seru Naruto bangga.

" Apa katamu! " Teriak papa Bella dan memelototi putrinya. " Bella! Jelaskan sekarang " Ucap Charlie menuntut.

Bella memucat. " Yah ... ya, dia adalah pacarku. Apakah kau tidak senang? Kau tidak ingin Edward di dekat ku dan juga dengan Naruto di samping ku mungkin Edward tidak akan berada disekitar ku lagi " Ucap nya dengan malu malu.

" Tapi dia masih dari keluarga Cullen Bella " Ucapnya yang membuat Bella menatapnya. " Ya aku tau tapi dia berbeda dengan Edward " Ucapnya memberi alasan.

" Bella ... " Charlie menggeram, mendesah kekalahan ia melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Cullen pirang ini. " Kau tetap disini untuk makan malam " Ucap nya kepada Naruto.

" Baiklah pak " Ucap Naruto tenang. " Mungkin sekarang ada pertandingan baseball, apakah tidak keberatan jika aku menonton? " Tanya nya dan Naruto melihat Charlie yang menjadi gembira mendengarnya membuatnya menyeringai.

" Tentu saja " Jawab nya antusias, tapi segera dia ingat dengan siapa dia berbicara dan mulai berdeham. " Maksudku, terserah. Pesan beberapa pizza untuk kita Bella " Ucap nya dengan acuh.

Bella hanya bediri tercengang saat ia melihat ayahnya pergi dan melihat tampilan puas dari pacarnya. " Naruto " Desisnya.

Naruto menatapnya polos. " Apa? Aku ini punya lidah perak " Ucapnya mengedipkan matanya pada dirinya, melihatnya Bella memegang tangannya dan menarik nya lebih dekat. Naruto yang tau maksud Bella pun melirik Charlie yang saat ini sudah tidak ada disana dan segera mencium nya dibibirnya.

Lengan Bella melingkar di leher Naruto, mencoba menariknya kembali untuk mencium nya kembali tapi Naruto menghalanginya dan menyeringai. Naruto menarik gagang telpon dan memberikannya ke Bella.

" Hei! " Gumam kesal Bella.

Menyeringai Naruto menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu. " Papa Swan ingin beberapa pizza. Jadi cepatlah pesan jangan membuatnya menunggu Bella " Ucapnya dengan alis yang bergerak gerak.

" Ugh, baiklah pergilah ke ruang tamu sekarang " Ucap Bella.

 **.**

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Swan saat ini terasa canggung. Melihat anakmu menggandeng tangan anak pirang tersebut apalagi Charlie juga hampir kena serangan jantung saat melihat tangan anak tersebut yang berkeliaran ke tempat yang tidak pantas.

Selain keinginan nya untuk menembak wajah anak ini yang terus menyeringai, Charlie tau dia tidak terlalu buruk. Dibandingkan dengan Edward, orang ini cukup baik, dan benar benar seorang pria. Bahkan mereka juga sudah sedikit bercakap cakap tadi. Dan Charlie juga masih penasaran bagaimana Bella bisa menemukan anak laki laki yang cukup baik ini di sebuah kota kecil seperti ini, dan juga setidaknya mereka bisa makan dan nonton baseball bersama. Oh tuhan dia hanya bisa menepuk punggung anak pirang karena minatnya dalam olahraga. Dia akhirnya bisa menemukan seseorang untuk berteriak saat nonton TV.

Dan juga selama mereka menonton Charlie juga sering mengamati anak laki laki yang bernama Naruto dan Bella. Dia tidak pernah melihat Bella begitu bahagia seperti ini sebelumnya. Tadinya dia berpikir bahwa anak bermarga Cullen ini sangat lah buruk bagi Bella tapi setelah melihatnya sepertinya dia harus menaruk kembali kata katanya tadi.

Charlie melihat bagaimana Naruto membuat Bella tersenyum, cara Naruto membuat Bella memerah wajahnya, dan bagaimana usaha Naruto untuk membuatnya tetap bahagia dan juga entah kenapa tiba tiba dia tidak terlalu marah pada anak tersebut ketika ... dia ... mencium ... putrinya.

Charlie yang melihatnya entah kenapa menjadi murung, anaknya ternyata sudah dewasa. Dia melihat Naruto berdiri dan membuatnya juga berdiri. " Jadi kau akan pulang nak? " Tanya Charlie dan dia melihat Bella yang matanya melebar.

" Ya pak. Ini sudah terlalu malam jadi lebih baik aku pulang. Aku senang pertemuan kita ini sangat bagus " Ucapnya dengan seringai nya tapi Naruto segera memegang tangan Bella dan membawanya ke depan pintu.

" Aku akan kembali setelah aku mengeluarkan makanan dari sistem ku ini " Ucap nya berbisik.

Bella hanya bisa terkikik dan menariknya untuk mencium nya. " Terima kasih sudah bersikap baik tadi " Ucapnya dengan pelan.

" Ya baiklah. Itu tidak masalah sama sekali Bella, tapi aku sedikit takut tadi saat dia menodongkan senjatanya kepada ku " Ucapnya kepada Bella dengan main main.

Bella menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, mendorong dia keluar pintu ia menjulurkan lidahnya melihat ekspresi kesakitan nya karena diusir. " Sampai jumpa di atas " Bisik Bella.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. " Baiklah My Girl " Ucapnya.

Bella menutup pintu nya dan berbalik melihat ayahnya. " jadi kau memanggilnya anak? " Tanya Bella dengan alis terangkat.

Charlie menatap nya dengan tajam. " Apa? Aku memanggil semua anak remaja dengan sebutan ... "

" Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah memanggil Edward dengan sebutan itu " Ucapnya kepada Bella.

" Yah ... anak itu tidak seburuk yang kukira ternyata " Gumam Charlie.

Bella tersenyum. " Jadi kau setuju? " Tanya nya dengan senyumannya.

" Hn, ngomong ngomong dari mana dia datang? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disini? " Tanya Charlie kepada Bella.

" Oh, itu dia baru saja disini aku bertemu dia karena Alice ... dia saudara tiri Carlisle " Ucapnya.

Charlie menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, mencubitnya hidung nya dia menggeleng. " Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin tau. Tapi ... apakah kau bahagia? " Tanya nya dengan tatapan seorang ayah.

Bella hanya tersenyum dan Charlie sudah tau jawaban nya dengan melihatnya. Anaknya bahagia dan hanya itulah yang penting baginya. Mengangguk, Charlie membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggungnya. " Baiklah " Ucapnya sambil menunjuk TV. " Aku kembali menonton sisa pertandingan " Sambungnya.

Bella tertawa melihat wajah ayahnya memerah dan segera dia mengucapkan selamat malam. Bella menaiki tangga dan tidak bisa untuk tidak bisa tersenyum mengingat peristiwa malam ini.

Dia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Naruto yang tidur tiduran dengan memainkan Hp nya. Bella tertawa melihat ekspresi konsentrasi dan segera menuju ke tempat pacarnya. Mata Naruto meliriknya, mendengus ia segera pindah ke dekat dinding dan merentangkan tangannya membiarkan nya memeluknya.

Melihat nya segera Bella melompat ke tempat tidur, dan mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya ke dada Naruto. " Naruto " Ucapnya. Tapi dia Tidak memberikan respon apapun.

" Naruto! " Ucapnya sedikit tinggi.

" Bella, ada apa? " Tanya nya kepada Bella.

" Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? " Bentaknya.

Naruto menjauhkan Hp Bella dan melihat gadisnya saat ini marah. Memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, ia bertanya tanya kenapa Bella begitu marah. " Uh mencari apartemen di Port Angeles, aku menemukan satu yang menghadap ke laut dan tampaknya cukup badass " Ucapnya.

Mata Bella melebar panik, jarinya mengepal di sekitar kemeja Naruto. " Apa? Kau pindah? " Gumamnya panik.

" Tidak " Ucap Naruto pelan. " Aku hanya mencari tempat untuk menyimpan mobil ku dan yang lain nya " Sambung Naruto.

" Naruto, kau tidak punya mobil dan apa yang kau maksud dengan yang lainnya? " Tanya nya. " Dan bahkan jika kau memiliki mobil aku yakin kau dapat menemukan tempat parkirnya, mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuan Cullen- " Ucapan Bella terpotong karena Naruto meletakkan tangannnya di mulutnya.

" Bella berhenti. Aku tidak akan kemana mana aku pengawalmu kau ingat? " Gumamnya dengan alis terangkat karena dia melihat di mata Bella terdapat secercah rasa tidak aman.

" Sial. Aku tidak bermaksud Bella, aku mendapatkan tempat yang aku suka selain tempat ini. Sekarang berhenti dan jangan membuat aku seperti sudah menyakiti mu oke? Lagipula ini baru rencana Bella, tenang oke, tenang " Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

" Lagipula seperti yang aku katakan, aku memang belum punya mobil tapi aku selalu menginginkan mobil Camaro ... " Ucapnya dengan santai. Tapi Bella terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak nyamannya.

" Ah ... baiklah baiklah aku akan mengatakan alasannya. Jika aku akan tinggal disini aku tidak bisa secara ajaib muncul kesana sini tanpa kendaraan. Ayahmu yang seorang kepala polisi akan curiga. Tapi oke itu bukan satu satunya alasan aku ingin mendapatkan apartement. Jangan salah aku akan tinggal dengan mu, dimanapun kau berada ... " Ucapnya.

Alis Bella naik, memaksanya untuk melanjutkan.

" Lagi pula ini juga untuk kita, tempat untuk kita tinggal " Gumamnya.

Jawabannya membuat nya tertawa kecil. Tapi melihat Naruto menjilati tangannya membuat nya yakin jika dia akan mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang mesum sehingga ia lebih memilih diam. " Kita? " Tanyanya.

" Ya, maksudku aku suka ayahmu, dia dingin. Aku tidak ingin melecehkan putrinya di rumah yang sama " Ucapnya dengan nada agak mesum. " Lagipula ini adalah privasi. Jadi jangan khawatir jika ada penguntit atau orang yang melihat dari jendela, juga tidak akan ada yang harus dikhawatirkan jika kau berteriak keras ketika aku melakukan ini " Ucapnya dengan tangannya yang merayap ke dadanya, memberikan remasan kecil yang membuat Bella mendesah kecil.

Bibirnya mengerucut dan Bella memukul dadanya. " Naruto! ini bukan saatnya " Ucapnya dengan kesal.

" Tapi sayang, kau harus berjanji pada lain waktu oke? " Tanyanya dengan nada merengek.

Bella menatapnya dengan tajam. " Dan bagaimana dengan hal hal cara menghormati Charlie? " Tanya Bella.

" Ini tidak seperti kita akan melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim ... ini hanya sedikit ciuman, dan hal hal yang tidak kelewat batas " Ucanya membujuk.

Bella mendesah, dia melihat langit langit untuk menghindari godaan manusia / vampir / Iblis atau apapun bentuknya sambil menghela napas keras. " Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan? " Tanya Bella kepada Naruto.

" Hm? " Sahut tak mengerti Naruto.

" Setiap kali kita berbicara tentang sesuatu yang serius atau ... sesuatu yang lebih intim lagi, kau selalu menghindar " Ucapnya sambil melirik dengan sudut matanya. " Jangan salah paham, aku cinta cara mu mengganggu ku, tapi lebih baik untuk berbicara dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya untuk menghindari ehm " Ucapnya dengan berhenti di akhirnya.

Naruto hanya mengerang, ia mengambil tangan Bella dan mencium nya. " Aku tidak pandai tentang hal ini. Kau adalah hubungan pertamaku " Ucapnya pelan kepada Bella.

" Hubungan pertama? Tapi sepertinya kau begitu hebat tentang hal hal ini " Ucapnya dengan pelan.

" Bella, kau dan aku sama sama tau, kita tidak harus untuk melakukan itu. Ya ... mungkin untuk saat ini " Ucapnya kepada Bella.

" Oh " Hanya itu lah jawaban Bella kepada Naruto.

" Jangan seperti itu, kau tau apa yang aku maksud. Sial aku tidak seperti si Eddie sempurna mu itu " Ucap Naruto menyindir. " Aku tidak selalu memiliki hal hal yang benar untuk dikatakan dan aku mungkin tidak suka berbicara tentang omong kosong tapi satu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apakah kau bahagia bersama ku? " Tanya Naruto serius.

Bella mengangguk, dia benar benar bingung bagaimana hal ini ada hubungan nya dengan Edward.

" Jadi lebih baik kita anggap ini sudah selesai oke " Ucap nya kepada Bella. " Sekarang bisakah kita melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan? " Tanyanya.

Bella menggeleng. " Aku lelah " Gumamnya.

Naruto ternganga, tidak biasanya Bella seperti ini. " Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang salah " Ucap Naruto.

" Tidak ada yang salah " Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengejek. " Oh, benarkah? " Ejek Naruto.

Bella menatapnya dengan mengangkat bahu, mata cokelat nya berpaling dari mata kuning Naruto. " Naruto, tidak ada yang salah lebih baik kau kembali mencari apartemen " Ucapnya kepada Naruto.

" Kau bohong Bella! Katakanlah kepadaku Bella semakin cepat kau beritahu aku apa yang salah dengan cepat juga aku bisa memperbaikinya dan lebih cepat kita berhenti berdebat oke " Ucapnya.

Bella menggigit bibirnya, dia sudah bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke wajahnya. " Aku masih perawan " Sergah nya.

" Dan? " Ucap Naruto mendesak Bella.

" Dan kau tidak " Ucap Bella pelan.

" Oke. Aku tahu sekarang. Baiklah untuk mengurangi masalah masalah lain, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " Tanya nya.

" Aku ... aku minta maaf tentang ini. Lupakan tentang tadi. Tapi sekarang Ini terasa begitu baik. Sejak aku tiba disini di Forks, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang baik tetapi yang terjadi adalah hal yang sebaiknya yaitu sesuatu yang buruk yang selalu mengikuti ku. Tapi setelah malam ini, dengan Charlie yang menerimamu dan sekarang segala sesuatu nya benar benar sempurna " Ucapnya.

" Bella- "

" Tidak, dengarkan lah. Ketika Edward dan aku pertama kali bersama sama, dan ketika tiba tiba vampir non maden menginginkan darah saya dan dia yang mengejar ku sampai Arizona hanya untuk membunuhku. Tapi aku berhasil selamat dan aku kembali bahagia bersama Edward dan pada saat itu saat ulang tahun ku tangan ku tergores dan membuat Jasper ingin membunuh ku dan Edward yang mendorong ku sehingga aku mengalami luka parah tapi kami berhasil melewati itu tapi dia meninggalkan ku untuk keselamatan ku sendiri, pada saat itu aku depresi tapi Jake membantu ku untuk kembali tapi kembali Victoria harus merusak kembali- " Ucap nya terpotong.

" Sayang, kau terlalu bertele tele, apakah saat ini kau sedang menceritakan masa lalu mu? " Tanya nya kepada Bella.

Dia hanya mengangguk malu. " Maaf tapi kau harus tau Naruto, mungkin bisa saja kau juga akan menyakitiku " Ucapnya dengan senyum malu malu.

" Siapa bilang kau akan terluka? Oke mungkin aku tidak bisa berjanji aku tidak akan menyakiti mu tapi aku bisa menjanjikan kamu kalau aku akan melindungi mu. Kau dan Charlie, sial bahkan mungkin Cullen jika kau ingin aku melindungi nya juga " Ucap Naruto.

Bella merunduk. " Mengapa kau tidak bisa berjanji? " Tanyanya dengan agak lirih.

Dia tidak tau apakah dia ingin berteriak atau memukul dinding. Gadis ini benar benar agak menyulitkannya. " Dengar, aku bilang ini adalah pertama bagiku? Nah apakah kau pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sempurna pada saat percobaan pertama? " Tanya Naruto.

Bella menggeleng.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya gugup. " Tepat sayang, aku sudah katakan jika aku tidak bisa menjanjikan aku tidak akan menyakiti kau, tetapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak menyakiti mu. Jadi berhenti takut kepada siapa pun? Aku ada disini, aku yang akan menjaga mu " Ucap Naruto bijak.

Bella menatap Naruto ragu ragu, dia juga berpikir dia tidak bisa terus hidup dalam ketakutan bahwa seseorang akan menyakitinya atau seseorang yang dicintainya. Naruto berjanji bahwa dia akan melindungi dia dan keluarga nya dan dia tau seberapa serius Naruto jika sudah membuat janji nya. sekarang dia hanya harus memantapkan hatinya.

Bella tersenyum ragu ragu, meraih tangannya yang lebih besar dari miliknya dia menariknya ke atas tubuhnya. " Baiklah " Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya dalam kebingungan. " Hm baik apa? " Tanya Naruto.

" Baiklah kita bisa kembali melakukannya " Ucap Bella dengan senyum malu malunya.

" Serius? " Tanya Naruto agak terkejut.

Dia menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapannya. " Aku percaya kau Naruto " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Bella membuat nya juga ikut tersenyum.

" Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu " Gumamnya.

" Aku tidak khawatir sama sekali " Ucapnya tersenyum malas. " Sekarang kau akan mencium ku atau tidak? " Tanya nya yang membuat Naruto menyeringai.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Firdaus minato : terima kasih tapi maaf sepertinya saya tidak bisa menggunakan saran agan karena jika saya pakai bisa bisa nanti jadi gak karuan jadi maaf saya tidak bisa memakai nya.**

 **DenoeX : maaf jika terlalu memaksa tapi saya akan mencoba sebisa mungkin.**

 **DeniTria : Hahah makasih gan dan ini dah lanjut.**

 **Ahmad syafii.9 : sip.**

 **HyperBlack Hole : terima kasih atas sarannya doaakan saja agar saya tidak akan buntu ide.**

 **Andre981 : oke.**

 **Monkey D Levi : hahaha terima kasih gan dan jika masalah word saya masih belum memastikan nya. terima kasih sudah me review.**

 **Ziannul hafizt : sip dan ini dah lanjut.**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : sip dan ini dah lanjut kok gan.**

 **Rohimbae88 : hahaha gimana ya oke dah saya terima pelukannya. Tapi kalau cintanya saya masih ragu.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab tapi semua review para agan sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih sudah me - Review.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Pair : Naruto x Bella

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

" Aku suka lagu ini " Ucap Naruto. Bella hanya ternganga pada ucapan Naruto. saat ini Bella sedang telentang di atas kasur tanpa sehelai baju dan apa yang dia dengar, Naruto sedang mengomentari sebuah lagu.

" Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu Bella, desahan mu itu seperti musik bagiku kau tau " Ucapnya kepada Bella sambil mencium nya.

Mata Bella tertutup rapat saat Naruto mencium nya, Bella memeluknya dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto menggeram dengan tidak sabar, ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Bella, tangannya segera turun ke bawah tubuh Bella dan meremas payudaranya, ia meremasnya dengan lembut, Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Bella yang keluar.

Kembali dia menciumnya, lidahnya segera masuk melewati bibir Bella yang terbuka, Naruto mengerang saat merasakan bibirnya. Dalam benaknya Naruto bertanya tanya bagaimana lezat dan manis nya rasa bibir Bella.

" Bella " Bisik Naruto parau.

" Shh. Jangan berhenti " Ucapnya sambil menekan kembali bibir mereka. Bella menjebak nya di antara kakinya dan dia juga merasa ada tonjolan yang menonjol dalam celana Jeans Naruto.

Meraba raba nya dengan tangannya, Naruto menggeram tidak sabar saat merasakan nya sebelum Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak matanya saat Bella hampir kehabisan napas. " Sialan " Rutuk Naruto.

" Apa? " Tanya Bella terengah engah. Naruto hanya menggeleng padanya agak kagum dan Naruto tersenyum main main padanya.

" Ah tidak aku hanya mengatakan betapa indahnya dirimu tapi kau juga butuh bernapas untungnya aku ingat jika kamu butuh napas karena ya aku ini tidak bernapas sama sekali " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum nya.

" Naruto " Rengeknya. " Aku benci ketika kau mengatakan itu " Sambungnya.

" Mengatakan apa? " Tanya nya dengan nada polos.

" Lupakan itu. Sekarang lebih baik kau buat aku keluar " Ucapnya dengan menggertakan giginya.

" Hm bagaimana ya? " Ucap Naruto dengan bibir mengerucut. " Aku tidak pernah mencobanya " Ucapnya.

" Benarkah " Ucapnya agak ragu. " Aku masih ragu kau tidak pernah mencoba nya, aku yakin kau pernah mencoba nya " Ucapnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendesah, menjilat bibirnya gugup ia melirik Bella yang saat ini menatapnya agak marah dibawahnya. Kemaluannya berkedut karena nafsu saat melihat wajah bergairah Bella, dan bagaimana cara pinggulnya menekan nekan kemaluannya membuat nafsu nya keluar.

" Aku mau kamu " Ucapnya dengan berani.

Sial pikirnya, dia harus memikirkan sebuah alasan agar mereka berhenti. " Eh aku ... aku ingin kamu juga " Ucap Naruto tergagap.

Bella menaikan dagunya menantang. " Kalau begitu buktikan, Naruto " Ucap Bella menantang, cukup Bella sepertinya benar benar menginginkannya, dan ini begitu buruk, dan ... ' _Oh_ ' Bella menjerit saat dia merasa jari jari yang menyelinap di bawah tubuh nya dan melewati celana dalamnya. Bella merasa jari jarinya masuk semakin kedalam di sekitar bibir bawah yang lembab nya, mencoba menggoda nya.

" Jangan mengatakan hal hal seperti itu Bella. Karena kata katamu tadi aku jadi sangat ingin menyentuh mu, dan aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menahan diri nantinya " Ucapnya kepada Bella.

" Ah, baiklah, aku tidak ingin kau berhenti " Ucap Bella sambil mengerang.

Naruto yang mendengar nya pun langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada nya, menjilati payudaranya dan membuang bra nya dengan giginya. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Bella, Naruto segera menjilat puting nya yang berwarna kemerahan.

" Ugh ... Naruto " Erang Bella sambil menjambak rambut Naruto, punggungnya melengkung sedikit saat merasakan lidah Naruto dan tangan Naruto yang saat ini sedang mencumbu tubuhnya.

" Nikmatilah Bella " Ucap Naruto.

 **.**

Bella terbangun saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara, matanya melebar sedikit saat dia tidak merasakan lengan pacarnya di sekitar tubuhnya tapi segera dia berhenti untuk panik saat mendengar suara seseorang.

" Aku tau kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi selamanya, cepat atau lambat dia akan tau dan kita akan tamat jika kita tidak merencanakan sesuatu untuk yang kedepan " Bisik Naruto agak mengancam. Dia tau Bella datang dan menguping tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa mengingat keadaan saat ini.

" Kau dan aku tau kau bisa menangani mereka sendiri jika kau ingin " Ucap suara yang saat ini sedang bertelepon dengan Naruto.

" Aku bisa tapi itu akan membuat semua orang dalam bahaya, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini " Ucap Naruto kepada orang yang di telepon.

" Aku tau ... akan ada ... kunjungan segera, dia tidak tuli atau buta terhadap tindakan vampir yang satu ini, meskipun dia mencurigai suatu coven kalau mereka juga terlibat " Ucap yang diseberang dengan nada jijik.

" Paranoidnya telah menjadi masalah. Kita ini bukan seorang pengawal, kita juga bukan seperti anjing penjaga. Keterlibatan kita dengan coven itu harus dihentikan " Sambung orang yang diseberang.

" Tenang " Ucap Naruto menenangkan. " Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai pada saat yang tepat, meskipun masih ada satu hal lain ... " Ucap Naruto terhenti.

Diam.

Orang yang diseberang menganggap itu sebagai isyarat agar dia berbicara.

" Aku tidak bodoh kenapa saat ini kau terdiam " Ucap merendahkan di seberang. Dan bahkan melalui telepon Naruto bisa melihat seringai di wajah orang yang diseberang tersebut.

Naruto mendengus. " Aku akan menunggu mu " Ucap di seberang. Dan saluran itupun mati.

" Aku tau kau sudah bangun Bella " Ucap Naruto tertawa kecil. " Sekarang apa kau mendengar semuanya? " Tanya Naruto kepada Bella.

Bella duduk di tepi ranjang, menyipitkan mata saat melihat pacar atau pengawalnya berdiri di dekat jendela, terlihat bentuknya yang kaku dan tegang. Bella bangkit dari acara duduk nya dan berjalan menujunya dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Memeluknya di perut nya, ia menekan sisi wajahnya ke punggungnya. " Aku tidak mendengar banyak, kau yang seorang vampir memiliki kecendrungan untuk berbicara cepat juga diam diam " Ucapnya dengan alis berkerut. " Apakah ada yang salah? " Tanya Bella dengan cemas.

" Ya " Ucap Naruto letih. " Volturi telah memperingatkan tindakan Victoria. Mereka mengirim beberapa orang untuk mengurus nya " Geram Naruto rendah.

" Tindakan Victoria? Oh ya ampun, apakah kita tidak bisa untuk tidak berurusan dengan nya jadi tidak akan ada seseorang yang terluka " Ucap nya khawatir.

" Victoria sudah mengumpulkan pasukan bayi yang baru lahir. Jadi aku atau keluarga Cullen mungkin harus menyelesaikan nya, dan juga aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko meninggalkan mu disini untuk mengatasinya " Ucap Naruto.

Bella memegang nya dengan khawatir. " Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku " Ucap Bella khawatir.

" Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu Bella. Aku sempat bertanya tanya mengapa ada aroma asing disini, aku pikir itu hanya Shifter yang lewat tapi setelah melihat dirimu " Ucap Naruto tertawa kecil. " Aku sudah tau itu adalah sesuatu yang lain " Sambung nya.

" Mereka ada disini? " Tanya Bella agak panik.

" Tidak mereka tidak disini, aku hanya mencium nya walau samar. Dia mungkin sudah pergi keluar daerah ini, tapi dengan aku disini, para Shifter dan Cullen di sekitar mu dia hanya memiliki nol kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan mu " Ucap menenangkan Naruto.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Charlie? " Tanya berbisik Bella khawatir.

" Aku berjanji aku akan melindungi kamu dan ayahmu dan aku tidak akan melanggar janji ku tersebut " Ucap Naruto.

Bella menggigit bibirnya, kecemasan sedang menggerogoti hatinya. " Kau tidak bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus Naruto. kau tidak bisa dengan ku sepanjang hari dan melindungi Charlie sementara dia sendiri sedang bekerja " Ucap Bella.

Naruto menghela napasnya. " Kau benar, tapi aku sudah berjanji lagipula aku akan meminta Alice untuk mengawasi dia dan jika dia melihat sesuatu aku akan datang. Aku punya kamu sayang, aku akan menjaga kalian berdua " Ucap nya dengan nada menenangkan.

" Aku tau, aku hanya khawatir saja. Ayo kita kembali tidur " Ucap nya menarik dia ke tempat tidur, membawa tangannya dalam pelukan.

" Bella " Bisik Naruto sambil memainkan rambutnya.

" Hm? " Tanya Bella.

" Bagaimana ... " Ucap Naruto yang masih ragu ragu. " Aku tidak ini menanyakan ini sebelumnya, tapi apa rencana mu tentang perubahan mu. Aku tau kau bilang ke the Cullen dan Shifter itu jika kau akan berubah. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu, jika kau memilih untuk tetap menjadi manusia ... itu tidak apa apa. Aku masih akan tetap berdiri bersamamu " Ucap Naruto.

Bella berbalik untuk menghadapnya, mencium nya dibibirnya ia menatap tangan mereka yang saling terjalin. " Ketika aku bersama Edward, aku sangat yakin dengan keputusan ku untuk menjadi abadi tetapi ketika dia meninggalkan ku, aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin mati karena aku yakin kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia " Ucap nya dan Bella merasa Naruto menegang, dia menggesekkan ibu jarinya di tangan Naruto menenangkan. "Jake membantu ku untuk kembali ke diriku yang sebenarnya tetapi tetap aku tidak bisa, aku masih depresi dan aku masih tidak memiliki alasan untuk hidup "Sambungnya.

" Lalu aku melihat Edward lagi di Volterra, aku pikir semuanya akan kembali lagi kepadaku, semua perasaan yang telah aku kubur begitu lama dan melupakanya, tapi tidak semua itu tidak kembali. Alasan aku sebelumnya, sumber dunia ku tidak untuk ku lagi. Tapi kau datang, dan kau membuat aku merasa begitu berbeda. Hal hal kecil seperti berenang di danau es yang dingin, tentang kemarahan Charlie, dan semua hal bodoh lain yang kita lakukan. Kau mengajari ku bagaimana untuk hidup kembali dan kau sudah menjadi hal yang berharga bagiku dan jujur aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku jika kau meninggalkan ku " Ucapnya kepada Naruto dengan serius.

Naruto menggeleng. " Aku tidak ingin kau merasa seperti itu. Aku ingin kau mandiri Bella, aku ingin kau tetap hidup dengan ku bukan untuk ku. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa aku akan berada di sisi mu selamanya, banyak hal hal yang berubah, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi segera dan aku tau aku tidak akan menjadi penonton di pertarungan tersebut. Aku akan kesana ke tengah tengah kekacauan dan itu tidak akan aman untuk manusia " Ucapnya.

Bella menempel padanya, pelukannya semakin ketat pada setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto. " Apa yang sebenarnya kamu coba katakan? " Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

" Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku harus meninggalkan mu akhirnya, aku akan senang jika kau bisa bersamaku, tapi aku tidak ingin menempatkan kamu dalam bahaya. Pada akhirnya itu adalah keputusanmu, aku akan menerima apapun keputusan mu " Ucap Naruto kepada Bella.

" Tapi kau tidak akan bersamaku jika aku memilih untuk tetap menjadi manusia " Ucap Bella menuduh.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya gugup. " Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Bella, hanya aku tidak bisa " Ucap Naruto.

" Kenapa tidak? " Tanya Bella.

Naruto mendengus kesal. " Aku bilang, aku tidak ingin menempatkan kamu dalam bahaya lagi mulai dari sekarang. Lihatlah, aku sangat menyukaimu Bella, dan aku akan jujur jika dewa mengizinkan dan kamu memilih untuk menjadi salah satu dari kami aku akan sangat senang, jadi kita bisa berjuang bersama sama tetapi kau harus hidup Bella, kau memiliki Charlie ayahmu, dan para anjing anjing itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi faktor penentu yang akan membawa mu jauh dari mereka. Sial, bagaimana dengan ini, ketika benar hal besar itu akan terjadi dan aku harus pergi aku akan kembali kepadamu dan hidup bersama mu " Ucap Naruto agak bercanda.

" Tidak lucu " Gerutu Bella. " Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku tau apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin berhenti selalu menjadi seorang yang diincar, Naruto. aku ingin menjadi cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri ku, untuk melindungi kau dari apapun dan aku juga ingin melindungi Charlie. Keberadaan ku saat ini menempatkan dia dalam bahaya dan jika aku harus meninggalkan nya dan itu akan memastikan nya aman maka aku bersedia melakukannya " Ucap nya serius.

" Dan kau melakukan ini bukan untuk ku benarkan ... " Ucap Naruto.

" Tidak, aku melakukan ini untuk ku dan keluarga ku. Kau hanya lah bonus tambahan " Ucapnya dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nya. " Baiklah, kapanpun kau siap Bella. Jadi katakan saja padaku " Ucapnya.

" Percayalah kau adalah orang pertama yang akan tau. Oh, dan aku sangat sangat menyukaimu juga " Gumam Bella, tersenyum padanya malu malu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

" Sayang " Naruto menyeringai. " Setelah semua yang sudah kita lakukan kau masih saja malu dan bersemu padaku? " Tanya nya menggoda.

" Yah mungkin karena aku masih perawan " Ucap dengan ekspresinya yang masih malu malu.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan menciumi lehernya. " Yah itu bukan salahku, kau sudah pingsan, hm apa kah saat itu kau sudah keluar yang ketiga atau keempat? " Ucapnya dengan alis bergerak gerak.

Memukul dadanya main main, Bella memeluknya lebih dalam dan dia merasakan tonjolan yang agak keras di bawahnya dan menyeringai saat merasakannya. Bella menciumi dada nya dan terus naik sampai kewajahnya.

" Bella " Bisik Naruto.

" ... " Tidak ada respon karena saat ini Bella sedang menciumi lehernya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Naruto.

" ... "

" Bella "

" ... "

" Stop! " Ucap Naruto.

Bella hanya mendengus geli, menarik kembali kepalanya dari leher Naruto dia hanya mencibir Naruto sambil menciumnya. " Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berbicara tegas " Ucapnya.

" Tapi itu membuatmu berhenti bukan? " Tanyanya.

" Yes tapi ayo kita kembali melakukan nya " Ucap Bella.

Naruto menyeringai. " Oh? Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Tanya main main Naruto.

Menempatkan tangannya di perut dia tersenyum padanya dengan menggoda. " Yah ini petunjuknya, dan itu tugasmu untuk mencari tau apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya " Ucapnya.

" Sayang " Ucapnya dengan wajah mengejek. " Aku berpikir- " Ucapanya tidak terselesaikan, mata Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada jendela.

Alis Bella berkerut saat ia merasakan ketegangan dari pacarnya. " Ada apa Naruto? " Tanya Bella.

Menggeram pada apa yang diluar jendela Naruto berguling seakan ingin melindunginya dan memamerkan giginya. " Kita punya pengunjung Bella, cepat lah berpakaian " Ucap Naruto dengan geraman rendah.

" A-apa? Tapi ini baru jam empat pagi " Ucapnya sambil melihat jam.

Mata kuning Naruto hanya berputar. " Kau dengar aku, tampaknya Eddie ingin berbicara dengan kita. Nah mungkin hanya kepada mu tapi kita satu paket " Ucap Naruto.

Bella tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengarnya. " Apa yang Edward ingin katakan kenapa tidak besok pagi saja " Gumamnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya pada pacarnya, dia kira Bella akan terkejut seperti ' oh tuhan mantan pacarku disini melihat apa yang aku lakukan '. Dia bukan orang yang cemburu tapi setelah menyaksikan ciuman antara mereka ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa sedikit ... posesif kepada gadisnya.

" Naruto, sayang " Ucapnya berbisik malu malu. Nampaknya ini membuat perhatiannya segera teralihkan ke Bella. Tersenyum kearah nya takut takut dia membelai sisi wajahnya menenangkan nya sebelum mengucapkan kata kata yang ia butuhkan untuk didengar.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, oke? Aku milikmu sekarang. Jadi ayo kita pergi dan lihat apa yang dia ingin beritahu kepada kita kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur, kita masih harus pergi ke toko untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah mu nanti " Ucapnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar kepada Bella, sambil melihat kekanan dan kekiri sebelum memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. " Bagaimana jika kita berbaring disini jadi dia akan meninggalkan kita akhirnya? " Ucapnya berbisik.

Bella tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tau seperti apa Edward dan dia pasti tidak akan pergi sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang dia ingin katakan. " Jika orang lain mungkin, tapi Edwad lah yang sedang kita bicarakan " Ucapnya kepada Naruto.

" Baiklah " Ucapnya mendesah. " Berpakaian lah cepat, tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain melihat mu seperti ini " Ucap Naruto menggerutu.

" Seperti apa? " Tanya Bella main main.

Naruto melirik padanya, melihat nya dari atas sampai bawah dan menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Bella. " Seperti sesuatu yang indah, telanjang, dan sempurna " Ucap nya menyeringai.

Bella merasa darah merangkak naik kepipinya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. tapi segera Naruto menciumnya.

Naruto mengerang pada saat Bella mencoba mendominasi. Naruto mencoba meremas dada nya tapi tangan nya ditahan oleh tangan mungil Bella. Memisahkan bibirnya, dia menatap nya dan mendesah. " Jadi kita benar benar harus melakukan ini? "

" Ya " Bella menjawab nya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. " Aku belum tau apa masalah besarnya tapi- " Ucapan Bella terhenti karena dia mengambil bajunya dilantai. " Dia mungkin kesini untuk memberikan berita tentang Victoria atau sesuatu " Ucapnya.

" Atau sesuatu " Gumam Naruto. " Tapi sayang, masalahnya adalah dia mencium mu "

" Dan aku tidak mencium balik " Bantahnya. " Dan dimana kau membuang celana pendek ku? " Tanyanya.

Beristirahat kepalanya dengan menggunakan tangannya Naruto tertawa rendah dan mengendus udara. " Atas lemari mu dan tidak peduli jika kau mencium kembali atau tidak karena ciuman adalah ciuman " Ucapnya tidak peduli.

" Yah itu tidak berarti apa apa bagiku. Jadi tolong bangun dan ambil pakaian mu sehingga kita bisa lebih cepat kembali tidur " Pintanya.

Dia menatapnya dan segera bangkit, meraih celananya yang tergeletak dilantai Naruto tersenyum malu malu. " Oke. Tapi ... " Ucapnya menyeringai.

Alis Bella naik karena bingung. " Tapi? " Ucapnya bingung tapi dalam sekejap dia mendapati dirinya menempel didinding.

" Tapi aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu jika aku bersikap baik, setuju? " Ucapnya menyeringai sebelum mencium nya kasar dan memasukkan lidahnya pada bibir terbuka Bella.

" Um ... ah, apa? " Bingung Bella.

Naruto menyeringai. " Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban ya, sekarang pegangan yang erat sayang " Ucapnya.

 **.**

" Eddie " Sapa Naruto sambil mengangguk.

" Naruto " Ucapnya dengan menggertakan giginya. " Bella "

Bella tersenyum takut takut. " Edward, apa ada keadaan darurat? Apakah Alice melihat sesuatu? " Tanya Bella.

" Tidak, bukan seperti itu " Ucap Edward lirih. " Tapi ya Alice melihat sesuatu " Ucap Edward sambil memelototi Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. " Aku tidak melakukan apapun Edward, jangan menatapku seperti itu " Ucap Naruto.

" Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang kau belum lihat seperti adikku yang bisa melihat masa depan " Ucap Edward.

" Edward " Ucap Bella agak tinggi. " Naruto saat ini sedang bersikap baik bisakah kau juga bersikap baik, sekarang apa yang kau ingin katakan? Ini masih pagi dan aku benar benar ingin pergi tidur " Ucap Bella.

Naruto melipat tangannya puas sambil menyeringai pada Edward. Sial dia benar benar bangga pada gadisnya.

Edward disisi lain tampak takjub pada Bella karena sikapnya sudah berubah dan dia melihat Bella yang mengenakan pakaian kemeja yang kebesaran yang jelas milik Naruto. Dia tidak Bella nya lagi. Dia tampak lebih baik, lebih bahagia, dan pasti lebih agresif. Ini bukan gadis rapuh yang dia tinggalkan. Mendesah pada dirinya sendiri ia mengangguk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kepada Naruto dan fokus kembali ke masalah yang sebenarnya.

" Baiklah " Ucapnya berdeham. " Alice melihat sesuatu yang paling ... berbahaya " Ucap Edward.

Naruto yang mendengar nya pun ceria. " Berbahaya? " Tanyanya ceria.

Mata emas Edward melotot padanya. " Kau penyebab bahaya tersebut " Ucap Edward sedikit emosi.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Bella. Dia tidak sedikit pun khawatir tapi dia memegang tangan Naruto.

Edward menatapnya. " Maksudku apa yang hendak kau lakukan atau lebih tepatnya akan dilakukan bisa membunuh mu Bella! " Desis Edward.

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu " Geram Bella.

" Naruto tidak melakukan apa apa " Ucap Bella meyakinkan. " Edward tolong bisakah kau memberi tau kami apa yang dilihat oleh Alice " Ucap Bella.

" Dia ... dia melihat kalian berdua melakukan hubungan seks. Apakah kau tau betapa berbahaya nya itu Bella? Oke aku bisa menerima fakta bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi tapi melakukan sesuatu yang begitu bodoh " Ucap Edward sambil menggeleng. " Dan kau, kau pasti sudah tau tentang ini Naruto. bagaimana kau bisa menempatkan nya dalam bahaya seperti itu Hah! " Bentak Edward.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam dalam untuk menenangkan diri nya sendiri, ia bisa merasakan Chakra nya mencoba keluar karena dia emosi mendengar perkataan Edward tapi segera dia mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak ada keributan disini.

" Pertama Eddie, apa yang Bella dan aku lakukan bukan lah urusanmu " Ucap Naruto geram. " Kedua, kau tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan apa yang kami lakukan. Bukannya kau sudah mengatakan jika Bella bukan milik mu lagi " Sambung Naruto dengan nada dingin. Naruto menatap Bella dan terkejut melihat Bella tampak marah.

Bella menatap Edward dengan dingin. " Dia tidak seperti mu Edward. Dia tidak takut untuk menyentuhku, dia selalu ingin aku untuk tetap merasa aman " Bentak Bella. Melihat pacarnya untuk menyuruh nya agar tetap tenang Bella mengambil napas dalam dalam untuk menenangkan diri. " Aku percaya kepadanya, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan merusak kepercayaan ku padanya. Jadi jika hanya itu yang kau khawatirkan, lebih baik tidak usah kita bicarakan " Ucap Bella dengan dingin.

Edward yang mendengar nada dingin dari Bella hanya menutup mulut nya tidak dapat berbicara lagi.

Bella hanya menatapnya dalam diam sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pacarnya. " Ayo kita pulang " Gumam Bella kepada Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dan mengangguk sambil memeluknya. Mereka berjalan pergi tapi sebelum pergi Naruto menatap nya dengan tajam dan setelahnya ia melesat pergi bersama Bella meninggalkan kediaman tersebut.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **DeniTria : hahaha terima kasih gan.**

 **Ziannul hafizt : terima kasih dan maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa untuk menambah wordnya.**

 **Rohimbae88 : hiks ... hiks ... tapi sebelumnya apa salahku?.**

 **Ahmad s syafii.9 : Sip**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : hahaha terima kasih dan ini dia sudah lanjut.**

 **Ai no dobe : baiklah akan saya coba. Dan terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita ini. Dan juga itu masih rahasia apakah Naruto ada saudara sedarah atau tidak**

 **HyperBlack Hole : terima kasih gan dan ini dah lanjut.**

 **Guest : terima kasih sarannya doaakan saja agar saya tidak buntu ide.**

 **Guest 2 : haha saya tidak tau apa akan ada lemon, tapi akan saya coba.**

 **DAMARWULAN : itu masih rahasia gan.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab tapi semua review para agan sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih sudah me - Review.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Pair : Naruto x Bella

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

Naruto menjepit batang hidungnya sambil menghela napas melihat ekspresi malu malu Bella. " Huh sepertinya aku harus berburu besok, atau sebaiknya malam ini " Ucap Naruto.

Bella menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa, dia tidak bermaksud tertawa tapi setelah tau bahwa dia saat ini sedang dalam masa haid membuat Naruto cemberut.

" Maafkan aku " Ucap nya dengan terkikik.

Memegang lengan Bella ia menggerutu pada gadis setengah telanjang tersebut. " Itu tidak terdengar seperti permintaan maaf " Ucap Naruto mendengus.

Bella tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menepuk lengannya. " Yah maafkan aku, jadi kapan kau berburu? " Tanya Bella kepada Naruto.

" Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku akan pergi malam ini tapi aku juga tidak akan mengambil resiko meninggalkan mu sendirian " Ucap Naruto mengangkat bahu. " Sekalian juga aku akan bersenang senang karena besok adalah hari pertama ku sekolah " Ucap Naruto.

" Bisakah kau membawa ku bersama mu Naruto? " Tanya penuh harap Bella sambil menatap lantai.

" Aku bisa saja ... tapi seperti nya itu tidak perlu karena Alice akan ada disini menjagamu " Ucap Naruto kepada Bella.

Bella yang mendengar nya pun kembali ceria. " Oh benarkah itu bagus, setidaknya aku tidak kesepian karena ditinggal oleh pacarku sendiri " Ucap Bella main main.

Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum. " Oh benarkah " Ucap Naruto sambil mendengus. " Jadi tidak ada ucapan rindu hm? " Tanya Naruto agak cemberut.

Bella menyeringai dan merangkak ke pangkuan Naruto, mengangkangi pacarnya yang sedang cemberut sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya. " Oh tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu " Ucap Bella sambil mencium bibirnya agak liar.

Naruto yang dicium Bella pun membalas tapi segera dia melepas bibir mereka dan terkekeh. " Aku hanya bercanda Bella, tapi aku senang kau mengucapkan itu untukku " Ucap Naruto.

" Dan ... "

Naruto hanya memutar matanya. " Dan aku akan merindukanmu juga sayang " Ucap Naruto sambil menciumnya, tangannya turun kebawah untuk meremas dadanya, sesuatu yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan akhir akhir ini.

" Ugh, sudah cukup aku melihat kalian berdua melakukan nya di dalam visi ku, dan sekarang aku harus melihat nya juga dengan mata ku sendiri? Dan ya ampun pakai pakaian kalian berdua! " Ucap Alice mendesah lelah.

Naruto dan Bella melepaskan ciuman mereka, dengan yang satu menyeringai dan satu lagi yang terkikik malu. " Maaf Alice " Gumam Bella masih terkikik. " Aku hanya memberikan Naruto ciuman selamat tinggal, jadi ... selamat tinggal " Ucap Bella.

Naruto mendengus dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur, menyeringai padanya ia pun menerkamnya dan mencium leher Bella.

" Naruto! " Ucap Bella menjerit.

" Kalian berdua menyebalkan " Ujar Alice dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto tertawa dan turun dari tubuh gadisnya. " Oke, oke. Aku akan pergi " Ucap Naruto dan mencium Bella, berputar ke tempat dimana Alice berdiri Naruto memberinya tatapan yang seolah mengartikan ' Jaga - dia – dengan – baik ' yang membuat Alice mengangguk.

" Sampai jumpa lagi sayang " Bisik Naruto.

" Bye " Bisik Bella juga, dan kembali tersenyum lembut.

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun pergi, Bella mendesah sambil mengenakan salah satu kemeja hitam keorange Naruto dan menatap Alice. " Jadi um ... apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? " Tanya Bella canggung.

Alice hanya mencibir padanya. " Rumit " Ucap Alice.

" Maksudku " Ucap Bella menjilat bibirnya. " Maafkan aku " Sambungnya.

Alice hanya tersenyum kepada Bella. " Aku tau kenapa kau meminta maaf Bella aku tidak marah padamu, tidak pernah sekalipun. Kita semua tau mengenai itu tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau adalah keluarga " Ucap Alice.

" Aku ... " Mata Bella mulai berair, kata kata Alice benar benar menyentuh hatinya. " Aku rindu kalian " Ucap Bella.

" Kami hanya jalan jalan jauh saja Bella " Ucap Alice bercanda.

" Aku tau, tapi kecanggungan ini terjadi karena aku, Naruto, dan Edward ... kau tau bagaimana aku mengatasi kecanggungan ini " Ucap Bella. " Yaitu mencoba memisahkan mereka " Sambung Bella.

Alice hanya mengangguk. " Ya kau benar. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk jangan datang kesini tapi ya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan visiku karena dia begitu cepat. Tapi jangan biarkan dia menghentikan mu saat kau datang kesini untuk menemui Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, dan Emmett Oke " Ucap Alice dengan senyum girang.

" Aku akan mengingatnya " Ucap Bella juga tersenyum.

" Oke cukup untuk membicarakan hal hal yang menyedihkan. Sekarang katakan " Bisik Alice dibagian akhir. " Seberapa besar cinta Naruto kepadamu? " Tanya bisik Alice.

" Alice! " Jerit Bella dengan menutup tangannya dan terlihat pipinya yang memerah.

" Oh ayolah aku hanya ingin tau, jika aku bisa memutar visi ku 360 derajat, pasti aku akan melihat mu yang pada saat itu sedang melakukan itu dengan Naruto sebelum itu dicegah oleh Edward " Ucap Alice.

Bella hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya. " Ya Tuhan. Kami benar benar melakukan itu? " Tanya Bella.

" Hmm "

" Jadi kau akan bilang jika Edward tidak mengganggu, aku pasti sudah bisa merasakan orgasme yang terbaik " Ucap Bella menggertakan gigi.

Alice tertawa saat melihat Bella saat ini. " Yuppp "

" Ya Tuhan " Ucap Bella geram.

Alice hanya tertawa dan menepuk Bella di punggung. " Oke tenanglah " Ucap Alice. " Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai seminggu lalu kau bisa kembali melakukannya " Ucap Alice.

Bella mengerang saat ia berpikir tentang betapa nikmatnya permainan Naruto dan dia tidak akan menyentuh satu sama lain sampai menunggu masa haid nya selesai. " Dia akan membuatku gila " Ucap Bella.

Alice hanya tertawa pada Bella, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Bella akan sedikit berubah menjadi gadis nakal. " Ya ampun, apakah aku perlu membawa sebuah mainan itu atau kau mungkin hanya perlu sebuah terong ya? " Tanya Alice menggoda.

" Ha, itu tidak perlu aku hanya menginginkan yang asli dari pada barang barang tersebut " Ucap Bella bercanda.

Alice mendengus dan menatap Bella.

" Apa? Apakah ada sesuatu diwajah ku? " Tanya Bella sambil menepuk nepuk wajah nya.

" Kau berbeda, kau saat ini terlihat bahagia, centil, dan agak nakal "Ucap Alice.

Bella tersipu dan tersenyum padanya. " Yah ... aku juga tidak tau kenapa " Ucap Bella.

" Dan aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan pengawal mu, ya itu tak dapat disangkal bagaimana kekar nya tubuhnya itu dan juga karena pada dasarnya dia adalah vampir mesum yang " Ucap Alice menggoda.

Bella tertawa mendengar persepsi Alice tentang Naruto, dia tidak menyangka temannya mengatakan itu. " Alic! Apa yang akan Jasper katakan jika dia mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu " Ucap Bella.

Alice mendengus. " Tolong, aku dapat dikawinkan, tetapi itu tak berarti aku tidak memiliki mata Bella. Dan percayalah, pacar kau itu begitu ... eksotis, bahkan lebih tinggi dari standar vampir biasanya " Ucap Alice.

Bella mengangguk setuju, dia tidak menyangkal hal tersebut. Bella menggigit bibirnya gugup saat ia berpikir tentang hari berikutnya. Naruto pasti akan mendapatkan banyak perhatian dan ia tidak yakin ia siap untuk berbagi dengan seluruh dunia.

sebut saja dia ini sekarang posesif atau apapun, dia mengetahui bagaimana terobsesi nya anak anak di sekolah saat kedatangan orang baru, dia yakin beberapa gadis ( yaitu Jessica dan Lauren ) akan bermain main dengan Naruto dan dia yakin dia tidak akan baik baik saja dengan itu.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Bella? " Tanya Alice, membuat Bella tersentak dari melamunnya. " Aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa sekarang kau berada di dekat vampir berbakat. Bella ada apa kau bisa menceritakannya padaku " Ucap Alice.

Bella hanya menatapnya. " Oke, sebenarnya aku khawatir tentang besok, maksud ku aku dan Naruto baru saja berpacaran dan ... " Bella terdiam, tidak tau bagaimana untuk menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

" Dan kau tidak yakin bagaimana jadinya besok reaksi anak anak sekolah karena mereka yang selalu terobsesi dengan anak baru bukan " Ucap blak blakan Alice.

Bella tersentak dan menggigit bibirnya saat ia mengangguk pada Alice.

" Bella " Ucap Alice. " Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, maksud ku tidakkah kau lihat caranya memandang mu? Dia memandang mu dengan penuh kasih sayang " Ucapnya kembali. " Dia hanya memakai matanya untuk melihat mu terus " Ucap Alice kepada Bella, belum lagi fakta bahwa Bella adalah pasangannya.

Bella mendesah, meskipun ia agak lega dengan kata kata meyakinkan Alice tapi dia masih tidak tenang apalagi saat pikirannya kembali melayang saat wanita lain bermain mata dengan Naruto. " Itu aneh " Seru Bella.

" Apa yang aneh? " Tanya Alice dengan alis terangkat.

" Aku merasa aku tidak pernah seperti ini bersama Edward, maksudku aku begitu yakin bahwa dia untuk ku dan aku untuk nya dan bahwa aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan masalah ini. Tapi dengan Naruto, aku tidak berpikir aku pernah merasa begitu ... senang dan ingin, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku seperti ini. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya diri dalam hubungan kami " Ucap Bella.

" Mungkin karena itu nyata " Ucap Alice. " Bukan berarti aku akan mengatakan apa yang kau dan saudara ku lakukan tidak nyata " Ucap Alice kembali.

" Aku mencintaimu dan Edward tapi hubungan kau berbatasan dengan sisi yang tidak sehat ... " Ucap Alice terhenti. " Tentu dia membuat mu bahagia dan kau juga membuatnya senang tapi itu belum lah pas. Kalian berdua harus menahan diri satu sama lain, belum lagi kalian berdua sama sama ingin bunuh diri yang pastinya didalam hubungan tidak ada yang seperti itu. Aku kira kita semua dibutakan dengan kenyataan bahwa Edward benar benar menemukan seseorang yang ia ingin bersama tapi itu ternyata bukan " Ucap Alice kembali.

Bella hanya melongo pada kata kata Alice.

Alice mengusap tangannya tidak nyaman. " Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu Bella ... seperti yang aku katakan kau bagian keluarga dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat mu bahagia sama yang seperti aku lakukan kepada Edward. Apa yang kau miliki sekarang adalah Naruto, aku melihat hubungan kalian sama seperti hubungan yang normal. Dan percayalah apa yang aku katakan bahwa kau tidak satu satunya yang merasa tidak nyaman karena mungkin Naruto akan benar benar gila jika melihat anak laki laki mengejar kau " Ucap Alice.

Bella hanya mendengus pada kata kata terakhir Alice. Tapi segera dia tersenyum dan memberinya pelukan serta ucapan terima kasih. " Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa mu Alice? " Tanya Bella.

" Mungkin kau akan menjadi botak karena selalu memikirkan ku " Ucap main main Alice sambil mengedipkan matanya. " Lagipula aku harus pergi sekarang, tampaknya Naruto sedikit sensitif sekarang dan aku tidak ingin berada disekitar jika dia melakukannya " Ucap Alice tertawa.

Pipi Bella agak memerah saat mendengar perkataan Alice yang saat ini sedang terkikik. Menuju jendela ia memberinya pelukan terakhir dan segera melompat. Dan tanpa Alice, pikirannya kembali melayang kekhawatirannya untuk besok hari.

 **.**

Naruto mencintai berburu, tidak masalah jika ia memburu manusia, vampir, hewan rabies, tsk ia bahkan tidak peduli apakah ia memburu kelinci atau sesuatu. Itu semua agar dia bisa mengobati rasa hausnya.

Tapi segera dia tersentak dan menoleh kesamping tempat dia mencium aroma asing, ia merasa ada vampir yang berlari dengan cepat dari rumah Bella dan tidak boleh apapun alasannya untuk vampir lain untuk menginjakkan kaki di wilayahnya.

Sebuah geraman menyelinap melewati bibirnya saat ia melihat blur seseorang. Mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat seorang gadis remaja, ia tidak tampak lebih tua dari 16 tahun dan dari aromanya, jelas dia baru lahir. Rahangnya terkatup saat dia menyadari bahwa gadis remaja tersebut sudah melanggar batas wilayahnya dan tanpa peringatan dia berlari dengan cepat dan menahan gadis tadi disebuah pohon.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? " Tanya Naruto geram.

Gadis tadi memandang nya marah karena sudah menahan nya disebuah pohon. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan atau mendengar dia mendekat namun entah kenapa dia bisa menahannya disini. Dia mencoba berbicara tapi aura menindas yang dia rasakan membuatnya terdiam.

Naruto memperlihatkan giginya saat tidak mendapat respon apapun yang membuat pegangannya di leher gadis tadi menjadi kuat, ia membanting nya ke pohon.

" Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini dan jika aku jadi kau aku akan menjawab sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku " Gertak Naruto.

" Aku ... dikirim kesini " Ucap gadis tadi membuat Naruto agak tersentak.

Naruto menghela napas kasar, ia rasa ia tau siapa yang gadis ini maksud, tapi lebih baik dipastikan daripada menyesal. Ini menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk mengirim pesan. " Kau salah satu dari pasukan Victoria bukan? " Tanya Naruto kasar.

Gadis tadi yang mendengar nya pun menegang tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat nya pun berbicara kembali. " Kau mungkin tidak tau siapa aku gadis tapi pemimpin mu tidak. Katakan padanya bahwa Naruto dari Volturi akan mengejar nya karena sudah melanggar hukum. Dan Bella Swan adalah milikku, dan jika dia berpikir dia bisa membahayakan atau mengambil apa yang sudah aku miliki maka dia dalam masalah besar. Sampaikan pesan ini dan jika aku melihat kau dimana saja di dekat wilayahku lagi ... nah katakanlah kau tidak akan pergi tanpa luka, atau lebih baik kau tidak akan pergi lagi selamanya " Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa muram saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan gadis vampir ini. " Sekarang pergi dari pandanganku " Ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, ia sebenarnya agak ragu ragu untuk menyerang vampir pirang ini tapi Victoria mungkin ingin tau pesan ini dan juga mungkin dia pasti tidak ada gunanya bagi coven jika dia mati. Melihat pria tadi terakhir kalinya ia berpaling ke arah Seattle dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Naruto hanya menyaksikan dia berlari dengan ekspresi puas, mungkin itu akan mengajarkan mereka jika mereka jangan macam macam dengan Naruto, tapi sepertinya masih ada satu lagi masalah yaitu dia harus membuat Edward berhenti merayap di sekitar halaman belakang Bella, pikirnya sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat Bella.

 **.**

Bella meniup hembusan udara sambil menunggu pengawal nya. Dia berbalik dan menyelipkan lututnya saat merasakan dirinya kedinginan. Mengerang kesakitan, dia tersenyum ketika merasakan tangan besar yang menutup matanya.

" Tebak siapa " Gumam Naruto di telinganya.

" Hm aku tidak tau, Edwardkah? " Ucap Bella bercanda.

Naruto menggeram mendengar nada main main dari Bella, segera dia mencumbu nya di leher. " Sepertinya seseorang berpikir dia lucu " Ucap Naruto.

Bella tertawa dan membawa tangannya ke perutnya. " Tolong panaskan Naruto " Pinta Bella.

Naruto mendengus dan segera menyalurkan Chakranya. " Sebenarnya aku ini apa, pemanas pribadi mu? " Tanyanya mendengus yang membuat Bella tertawa. " Kau ... kedinginan? " Tanya Naruto.

" Ya " Ucap Bella mendesah puas. " Naruto? " Tanya Bella.

" Ada apa Bella? " Tanya Naruto.

Bella menggigit bibirnya dan memperpendek jarak mereka. " Apakah kau tidak keberatan "

Naruto memutar matanya pada gadis itu. " Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Katakan padaku apa yang ada dipikiran mu sayang? " Tanya Naruto.

Bella mengambil napas dalam dalam dan menghembuskan pelan. " Ini tentang besok ... "

Alis Naruto bertaut bingung. " Kenapa dengan besok? " Tanya Naruto bingung.

" Ini bukan hanya kau dan aku lagi "

" Oh " Hanya itu jawaban Naruto. Dia sekarang tidak ingin tau lagi apa yang ingin dibicarakan Bella.

" Aku tau ini konyol Naruto tapi aku hanya tidak sesuatu untuk mengubah antara kita. Kita sudah bersama sama walau hanya berdua dan aku takut jika kita sekarang berada disekitar orang lain akan terjadi perubahan " Ucap nya.

Naruto mengerenyit pada ucapan Bella. " Sayang " Mulainya. " Kau tau aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain. Kau punya ku oke, dan itu akan tetap seperti itu sampai kau mengatakan yang sebaliknya " Ucap Naruto.

Bella tersenyum saat melihatnya. " Naruto? " Ucap Bella.

" Ya sayang? " Tanya Naruto.

" Kau milikku kan? " Tanya Bella.

Naruto menyeringai. " Ya, aku milik mu " Ucap Naruto.

" Aku tidak ingin kau melihat gadis lain " Gumam nya pelan.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dalam hiburan, ia benar benar menikmati keposesifan Bella. " Serius? " Ucap Naruto mengejek. " Aku tidak akan melihat orang lain ketika aku mendapatkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik di lengan ku " Ucap Naruto mengklaim nya penuh semangat.

Bella hanya tertawa melihat keantusiasannya, sungguh hatinya lega mendengar ucapan Naruto, Bella hanya mendesah dan menguap lelah.

" Tidurlah sayang " Ucap Naruto menciumi nya.

Bella menguap lebar lebar dan mengangguk. " Oke, malam sayang " Gumam nya letih.

" Mimpi kan aku gadis manis " Ucap Naruto.

 **.**

Bella dan Naruto berhenti di sekolah Forks dengan Camaro oranye nya. Bella mencoba untuk meyakinkan nya agar naik truk nya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa dicegah tidak peduli apa trik apa yang dia mainkan. Terengah dikursinya, ia menatap Naruto, bibirnya bergerak gerak melihat senyum di wajah pengawalnya. " Inilah salah satu cara untuk tidak mendapatkan perhatian " Katanya sinis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek. " Tolong, jangan kau pikir aku peduli dengan pikiran semua manusia ini " Ucapnya.

Bella mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Naruto, apakah dia lupa kalau dia ini masih manusia. Bella menghela napas.

" Sayang, kau tau apa yang kumaksud. Kau manusia ku jadi aku tidak menghitung mu dengan mereka " Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan alisnya. " Dan dilain sisi, kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau tidak suka Camaro. Itu bahkan lebih seperti jeruk bukan! " Ucap Naruto.

Mata Bella menggulung bosan pada pacarnya karena kecintaan nya kepada Oranye.

" Jika kau sudah selesai dengan acara ngefans mu kepada mobil mu, kita harus bergegas ke kantor utama untuk mendapatkan jadwal mu " Ucap Bella.

Naruto melirik Bella dan menyeringai angkuh, meraih tangannya ia membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut. " Jangan khawatir sayang, aku tau kau cemburu, tapi kau akan selalu menjadi nomor satu " Ucap Naruto mengedipkan mata sambil membungkuk kembali untuk mencium nya cepat.

Bella tertawa pada pernyataan absurd Naruto. Dia meraih tasnya dan akan membuka pintu, tapi wajah nya berkerut saat merasakan tangan Naruto di pahanya.

" Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? " Tanya Naruto.

" Aku keluar dari mobil ... " Ucap Bella.

Mata kuning Naruto menggulung kebelakang. " Tidak, sayang. Hanya duduk disini, biarkan aku menjadi seorang pria dan membukakan pintu untukmu " Ucap Naruto. menyambar tas nya ia berjalan keluar dari mobil dan berlari kepintu keluar Bella.

Bella memerah karena sikap romantisnya. Ini benar benar membuat keraguan dan kecemasan nya berkurang tentang hubungan yang rumit ini.

Naruto membuka pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya, bibir nya meringkuk tersenyum lembut. " Jadi pertama kita harus ke kantor? " Tanya Naruto.

Bella mengangguk. " Ya dan mungkin memperkenalkan mu ke ... " Ucapnya berhenti sambil merenungkan apa yang dilakukan Jessica dan gengnya lakukan kepadanya. " Teman teman ku " Sambung nya lemah.

Naruto hanya bersenandung. " Kau tidak terlalu bersemangat tentang hal itu " Ucap Naruto.

Bella menggigit bibir. " Yah ada beberapa orang yang aku tidak ingin kau temui " Ucap Bella, yap mereka adalah Jessica dan Lauren. Kepala Naruto miring bingung sebelum mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

" Oh bagus, mereka semua ada disana " Ucap Bella mengerang, dia berharap mempunyai waktu sendirian dengan Naruto sebelum sekolah selesai tapi sepertinya harapan nya harus pupus saat melihat Jessica dan geng di meja piknik biasa.

" Tenang lah Bella, aku hanya milik mu dan kau milik ku tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita jadi tetap tenang " Ucap Naruto lembut.

Bella yang mendengar nya pun hanya mengangguk lemah. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bersenandung ria.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Dan mungkin saya akan hiatus sebentar untuk mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester yang akan dimulai tangga 19 nanti.**

 **Dan mungkin setelah ujian saya akan banyak pekerjaan sekolah maklum saya saat ini sudah kelas 3 smp, jadi saya harap para readers-san tidak kecewa, saya akan usahakan untuk mengupdate nya jika ada waktu. Dan satu lagi Lauren itu hanya Oc.**

 **Dan satu lagi saya akan menjawab Review para Reader-san jadi sekarang saja saya jawab.**

 **Review non-Login :**

 **Monkey D Levi : hahaha saya masih belum tau mau masukin lemon atau tidak tapi saya akan usahakan untuk lemonnya.**

 **Rizkyuzumaki603 : maaf jika agan tidak suka tapi seperti itulah cerita ini. Maaf.**

 **DeniTria : Terima kasih sudah suka gan. Dan ini dah lanjut gan.**

 **Rohimbae88 : hahaha maaf karena itu hanya lime bukan lemon maka nya kurang asem.**

 **Ahmad s syafii.9 : sip.**

 **Ai no dobe : saya masih belum tentu apakah akan ada lemon atau tidak. Dan memang nanti Bella akan punya anak bersama Naruto. dan satu lagi akun watpad apa ya gan? Saya tidak tau.**

 **Guest : saya masih belum tentu apakah akan ada lemon atau tidak.**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : sip dan ini dah lanjut gan.**

 **Yellow flash115 : sip gan dan ini dah lanjut kok.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab tapi semua review para agan sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih sudah me - Review.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Pair : Naruto x Bella

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **RnR ya Minna ...**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu**_

 _Naruto bersantai dengan matanya yang terus mengawasi tempat kumuh dimana mangsa nya saat ini berada. Dia biasanya mencari mangsa bukan ke tempat tempat yang bisa dengan mudah diketahui identitasnya, tetapi sekarang tingkat kejahatan di Volterra sudah agak berkurang jadi dia harus pergi keluar kota Volterra untuk mencari mangsa._

" _Apakah ada yang ingin kau pesan manis? " Tanya pelayan bar agak menggoda._

 _Naruto hanya melirik pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum. " Tidak, aku tidak ingin memesan apapun " Ucap Naruto, mengabaikan tampilan menggoda yang diarahkan kepadanya._

 _Tetapi perhatiannya segera beralih menuju pintu masuk bar tersebut saat indra penciuman nya diserang oleh aroma memabukkan, dia merasakan rasa hausnya bangkit saat mencium aroma lezat tersebut, matanya berganti dari merah menjadi hitam saat ia menatap wanita tersebut masuk._

 _Dia cantik, rambut hitamnya yang halus dan panjang dengan mata biru esnya dan kulit pucat. Dia mengenakan celana jins biru gelap dengan pakaian atasnya berwarna senada yang ditutupi dengan sweater abu abu, sederhana memang tapi meskipun begitu Naruto berpikir dia adalah manusia yang paling ... menawan yang pernah dia temui._

 _Naruto melihat dia berjalan ke bartender, menggigit bibirnya gugup disertai dengan pipinya yang merona merah dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerang saat dia mencium aroma wanita itu._

" _Um, maaf. Bisakah anda memberitahu saya dima- "_

" _Saya bisa membantu anda apapun yang anda mau " Ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan memegang bahunya._

 _Wanita itu hanya meringis, dia beringsut menjauh dari pria yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan sopan. " A- uh, maaf saya hanya ingin meminta tolong untuk menunjukkan arah. Tidak perlu repot repot untuk mengantar saya " Ucap wanita tersebut._

 _Pria tadi hanya melirik padanya, dia sudah terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa wanita tadi tidak ingin dekat dekat dirinya tapi pria tadi menariknya lebih dekat dan menyeret nya keluar bar. " Tidak, tidak repot! Ayo, saya bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah anda lupa " Bisik nya._

 _Mata wanita itu melebar ketakutan saat mendengarnya, mulutnya dibuka untuk memprotes tetapi tiba tiba mulutnya dibekap oleh sepasang tangan._

" _Maaf bung, aku berada dikamar mandi. Jadi apa orang ini melakukan hal bejat padamu nona? " Tanya Naruto agak geram, matanya menyipit mengancam pada pria tersebut._

 _Pria tadi hanya melihat nya pandangan remeh. " Oh pahla- "_

" _Diam " Naruto menggeram, ia hampir kehilangan kontrol tapi segera dia menarik wanita tadi pergi jauh dari bar._

 _Untung nya orang tadi tidak mengejar, ia masih berjalan bersama wanita yang masih tegang ini dibelakangnya, melihat mereka sudah jauh dari bar ia berbalik untuk menatapnya, alisnya naik saat melihat wanita tadi memainkan jarinya. " Jadi ... kau ingin pergi kemana? " Tanya Naruto dengan kasar._

 _Wanita itu hanya memerah dan Naruto harus menahan tangannya yang berada disakunya agar dia tidak meraihnya dan menghisap nya sampai kering._

" _A- ano, aku hanya perlu tau dimana arah Hotel Sole " Ucap nya tergagap, dia benar benar terintimidasi saat mendengar ucapan kasarnya._

 _Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli. " Kau dari Jepang? " Tanya Naruto._

 _Dia hanya mengangguk. " Ya, aku dan teman teman ku sedang berlibur disini selama musim panas " Ucapnya._

" _Ah " Naruto mengangguk. " Biarkan aku mengantar mu kembali ke hotel tempat mu, tidak baik bagi perempuan untuk berjalan sendirian disini " Ucap Naruto dengan bahasa Jepangnya, dalam hati Naruto hanya menggerutu dengan sifatnya ini tapi ini agar dia bisa meminum darahnya._

 _Wanita itu menganga, dia tidak melihat kalau pria ini berasal dari Asia tapi cara dia berbicara seperti asli dari negaranya._

" _Terkejut? " Tanya nya dengan senyum kecil. " Aku tau kau terkejut tapi Ibuku asli Jepang " Sambung Naruto. " Yah kita harus segera pergi ... "_

" _Hinata " Ucap wanita itu memperkenalkan diri._

 _Naruto benar benar tersiksa pada kehadiran nya, dipikiran nya saat ini adalah menyeretnya ke sebuah gang dan mengakhiri keberadaannya tapi segera dia buang pikiran pikiran tersebut. " Naruto " Ucap Naruto juga memperkenalkan diri dan segera berjalan menuju hotel._

" _Terima kasih Naruto-san " Bisik nya bersyukur._

 _Langkah Naruto melambat dan melirik padanya. " Jangan pakai embel tersebut, kita bukan di Jepang dan aku tidak terlalu suka keformalan " Ucap Naruto._

" _Kenapa kau mau menolong ku Naruto? " Tanya Hinata dengan wajah masih memerah walau sekarang samar._

" _Em, Ibuku sering bilang jangan pernah meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian apalagi malam malam " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil._

 _Hinata mengigit bibirnya dan memerah, ia mencoba memikirkan sebuah kata kata tapi tidak ada yang muncul dan mereka berjalan menuju hotel dalam keheningan._

 _Mereka tiba didepan hotel dalam waktu singkat, Hinata melirik penyelamatnya diam. Hinata menguatkan mental nya dan bertanya. " Naruto, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? "_

 _Naruto tersentak dan menatap wanita tersebut dan mengangkat bahu nya acuh. " Mungkin saja " Ucap Naruto mendengus._

 _Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, walau jawaban nya tidak pasti. " Oke ... sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun " Bisik nya malu malu._

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai responnya. " Ya sampai jumpa "_

 _Sudah beberapa hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata dan dalam beberapa hari itu juga Naruto selalu memikirkan wanita tersebut. Dia masih ingin mencoba untuk menguji batasnya pada darah wanita itu yang membuat nya selalu merasa haus._

 _Menelan keraguannya, ia langsung mencari telepon nya. sudah waktunya untuk ... berkencan, dengan Hinata. Dia mengetukkan jarinya tidak sabar._

" _Hotel Sole, Sally berbicara, apa yang bisa saya bantu? " Terdengar sebuah suara ceria menjawab._

 _Naruto memutar matanya, dia tentu sudah tau suara itu. Itu resepsionis dan sekretaris Volturi. " Sally, aku ingin kau menghubungkan ku dengan kamar Hinata " Ucap Naruto malas._

" _Oh Naruto! Aku belum bertemu kamu saat ini ada apa kau menelpon ku apa kau rindu padaku? " Tanya nya menggoda._

 _Naruto hanya memutar matanya kesal, ia hanya ingin berbicara dengan wanita jepang itu. " Tidak ... jadi bisa kah kau hubungkan aku? "_

" _Oh tentu saja! Hanya perlu meminta oke .. " Ucap Sally._

 _Naruto hanya mengerang mendengarnya. " Ya " Ucap Naruto singkat, mendesah lega ketika akhirnya telepon sudah terhubung ke kamar Hinata._

" _Halo?! " Ucap suara nyaring diseberang._

 _Naruto harus menarik telepon menjauh beberapa inci saat mendengar suara nyaring tersebut. " Eh, halo bisakah saya berbicara dengan Hinata apakah ada? " Tanya Naruto dalam bahasa Jepang._

" _Oh! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya " Jawab di seberang. " Hinata! Sepertinya pria yang kau ceritakan itu menelpon mu "_

 _Naruto mendengar jeritan wanita lain yang malu menyebutkan ' Sakura-chan ' diseberang._

" _Halo? " Terdengar suara Hinata yang agak malu menjawab._

 _Bibir Naruto meringkuk dalam senyum kecil mendengar suara wanita itu. " Hinata, ini aku Naruto, aku sudah lama ingin mampir tapi aku tidak bisa karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan aku pikir akan menakutkan jika aku kesana malam hari ... " Ucap Naruto mengoceh ... tunggu, kenapa aku jadi bertele tele? Berdehem canggung, dia kembali berbicara. " Lagipula aku menelpon untuk menanyakan apakah kamu ingin pergi minum bersamaku nanti? " Tanya Naruto._

" _Um, dimana? " Tanya Hinata ragu ragu._

 _Naruto hanya mengerang pada kebodohannya, wanita ini pasti masih trauma pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia berpikir wanita ini tidak ingin pergi ke bar walau hanya sebentar. " Lupakan ide tadi, bagaimana kalau makan malam? Tanya Naruto._

" _B-Baiklah! Meskipun aku tidak benar benar tau kemana harus pergi karena aku cukup baru di daerah ini .. " Ucap nya terhenti._

 _Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. " Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, aku tinggal disini ingat? Ada tempat yang bagus di seberang jalan dari hotel mu jadi kita bisa pergi kesana jika kau ingin? " Ucap Naruto._

" _Kedengarannya bagus, kapan kita bertemu? " Tanya Hinata._

" _Aku akan menjemput mu di hotel jam 6:30? "_

" _Oke. Sampai jumpa "._

" _Sampai jumpa " Ucap Naruto menutup telpon dan menyeringai. Berjalan keluar dia saat ini harus berburu._

 _Waktu berputar begitu cepat dan sekarang Naruto duduk di sebuah restoran kecil dengan Hinata duduk didepan nya._

" _Aku berharap teman teman mu tidak keberatan jika aku mencuri mu sebentar " Ucap nya bercanda._

 _Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar godaan Naruto. " Tidak sama sekali, justru mereka bersemangat jika aku akan keluar bersama mu ... " Ucap nya berhenti sambil menatap Naruto malu._

 _Sial dia suka bau darahnya, tidak Naruto! Dia seharusnya menguji batas nya. " Karena kencan? " Tanya Naruto menggoda sambil menyeringai._

 _Dia mengangguk malu malu._

" _Tidak usah malu malu begitu Hinata, aku meminta mu keluar bersama ku bukan untuk melihat mu malu malu " Ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya._

 _Hinata tersenyum dan kembali memakan makanannya. Naruto duduk disana sambil melihatnya, mengangkat bahunya ia mulai memakan steak nya, uh sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan nya pada pencernaan ku nanti pikir Naruto._

 _Makan malam pada saat itu berjalan dengan lancar, Naruto terkejut melihat dia begitu mudahnya untuk tidak menghisap darahnya dan pada malam tersebut dia menyadari bahwa dia menikmatinya. Dia menganggap tantangan ini sukses karena ia mampu untuk untuk duduk bersama nya walau aroma nya selalu masuk kelubang hidungnya. Dia juga agak merenung karena menggunakannya sebagai ... alat ukur kontrol nafsu pada darah dan merasa bersalah. Hinata adalah perempuan yang baik dan dia menggunakannya seperti ini._

 _Naruto membayar makanannya dan membantunya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, semua rasa haus yang dia miliki menghilang saat tangan mungilnya memegang tangan besarnya._

 _Naruto sangat menikmati melihat pipi Hinata yang sedang memerah saat dia memegang tangannya. Naruto menjilat bibirnya menggoda. " Siap? " Tanya Naruto._

 _Hinata kehilangan kata katanya saat melihat tangan mereka yang saat ini sedang bergandengan. Mereka terlihat berjalan kembali ke hotel tapi sepertinya Hinata punya rencana. " Begitu- "_

 _Hinata tidak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, dia datang kesini hanya untuk liburan musim panas dan sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah mencium Naruto untuk memberikan nya hadiah. Memutuskan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, dia melanjutkannya dengan memeluk leher Naruto dan menariknya kebawah untuk mencium nya._

 _Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat kejadian yang tak terduga, melihat wanita pemalu ini melakukan gerakan pemberani seperti ini adalah kejutan baginya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hinata._

" _Senang bertemu dengan mu Naruto " Ucap Hinata malu malu._

" _Aku juga " Ucap Naruto. " Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi " Sambung Naruto sambil menyeringai._

 _Hinata tersenyum malu malu. " Ya semoga saja Naruto-kun "_

 **.**

" Naruto, kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Bella dengan setengah peduli setengah cuek.

" Ya ... aku hanya teringat sesuatu " Gumam Naruto sambil menatap Lauren. Entah kenapa Lauren seperti mirip dengan Hinata. Walau mata nya berbeda, tapi segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan kenangan nya dulu. Dia harus fokus, dia tidak boleh hilang kendali lagi. " Nah, apakah kita akan pergi kesana atau pergi ke kantor? " Tanya nya.

" Tidak, kita harus pergi kesana " Ucap Bella menghela napas. " Ini baiknya segera diselesaikan sekarang atau nanti kita akan disergap " Sambung Bella.

Tangan Bella mengerat ditangan Naruto, menariknya sedekat mungkin dan menatap teman temannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. " Hai teman teman " Sapa Bella.

Mata Jessica agak melebar melihat temannya berdiri disamping pria besar berambut kuning, dia hanya bisa melongo melihat tangan terjalin antara Bella dan pria tersebut. " Hei Bella, apakah dia anak baru? " Tanya Jessica.

Bella mengangguk mendengarnya. " Ya, dia adalah Naruto, Naruto dia Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, dan Lauren " Ucap nya memperkenalkan diri. Matanya terus melihat Jessica, dan wajah nya agak menganga melihat Lauren menatap pacarnya agak lama

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar kepada grup tersebut walau pandangan masih terus kepada Lauren, dan juga meskipun didalam dirinya ia siap untuk merobek mereka untuk memenuhi rasa haus di tenggorokannya. " Yo " Sapanya santai.

Jessica menatap nya berseri seri dan seperti gosip terlihat kini Jessica menatap Naruto dengan pandangan agak centil. Tapi mereka juga bingung melihat tangan mereka yang terjalin. " Jadi, apakah kau dan Bella berpacaran? " Tanyanya.

Naruto terkekeh, gadis ini sama seperti yang Bella ceritakan. " Ya " Ucap Naruto singkat.

Kelompok tersebut hanya menganga, melihat Bella memerah dan menarik narik tangan pacarnya mendekat apalagi melihat Bella mencium Naruto di bibir di dekat mereka.

Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat pacarnya, oh Bella seperti nya memulai permainannya. Sepertinya Bella masih tidak percaya bahwa dia akan main gila dengan wanita lain.

" Ehm, senang bertemu kalian tapi aku perlu Bella untuk membawa ku ke kantor utama jadi sampai bertemu lagi " Ucap Naruto acuh.

Naruto dan Bella pun berjalan dalam keheningan, alis Naruto naik dalam kebingungan melihat sikap liar dan dinginnya pacarnya saat ini, pertama dia mencium dia dan sekarang dia tenang saja dan kadang kadang menjadi tegang. Sepertinya hormon nya sedang mengamuk pikirnya.

Naruto menghela napas. " Apa yang salah Bella? "

Bella melirik nya dengan bibir cemberut. " Tidak ada, aku baik baik saja, _selain fakta bahwa kau baru saja dilirik seperti daging yang siap dimakan oleh Lauren Mallory_ " Ucap nya walau dibagian akhirnya didalam hati.

Naruto hanya mendengus. " Benarkah, dan aku tidak luluh seksi " Ucap nya bercanda sambil menggoyangkan alisnya. Dia mendengus melihat sikap datar Bella. " Sayang " Naruto merengek.

Bella berhenti berjalan, dia memelototi Naruto yang berada disampingnya, Naruto mendesah kekalahan dan melihatnya. " Dari semua orang Naruto, serius? Kenapa harus Lauren Mallory yang sempurna itu sialan? " Ucap nya dengan disetiap katanya ditekan. _Oke Bella, tenang_ pikirnya. " Kau menatapnya seperti kau ingin memakan dia! " Ucapnya kembali marah.

Naruto hanya mendengus melihatnya. " Bisa dibilang dia mirip seseorang yang aku kenal. Sakit bukan yang kau rasakan ketika melihat ku menatap Lauren sama seperti yang aku rasakan ketika melihat Eddie menatapmu. Dan apakah kamu tidak melihat aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari Lauren " Ucap Naruto agak marah sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Jadi kau mengalihkan pandangan mu darinya ya? " Tanya Bella mendesis sambil melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

Mata kuning Naruto menyipit, segera Naruto mengambil tubuh mungil Bella kedalam pelukannya. Hanya keheningan dalam pelukan tersebut tapi segera Naruto tertawa.

" Ini tidak lucu Naruto " Gumam Bella sambil mendorong dada nya ringan.

" Ya, tapi ini pertama kalinya kita bertengkar yang susah untuk dikendalikan. Bukankah ini lucu? " Ucap nya.

" Diam, aku seharusnya tidak membawa mu pada mereka " Ucap nya tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto hanya terkekeh dan menarik Bella kembali kedalam pelukannya, seringai lebar diwajahnya berubah menjadi senyum lembut saat ia memeluk nya erat. " Aku minta maaf Bella " Gumam Naruto pelan. " Jadi jangan marah lagi oke? " Sambung Naruto.

Bella mendesah sambil mengencangkan pegangannya pada Naruto dan mencium dadanya. " Tidak, aku yang harus nya minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu Naruto, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan mu ... aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika kamu tidak berada disini, dengan ku " Ucap Bella agak lirih.

" Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku berada jauh darimu " Ucap pelan Naruto.

" Sepertinya aku memang harus membawa mainan itu untuk mu Bella " Terdengar sebuah suara dibelakang mereka.

Bella mendengus. " Selamat pagi Alice " Sapa Bella.

Naruto mengerang main main saat ada yang mengganggu mereka. " Alice, Eddie " Sapa Naruto walau pada saat menyapa Eddie dia sedikit menggeram.

" Pagi kalian berdua! Biarkan aku membawa Naruto bersama ku karena aku punya jadwal periode pertama dengan dia " Ucap Alice riang. Dan memutar matanya melihat pasangan satu ini. " Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak bisa dipisahkan hanya satu periode saja " Sambungnya.

Naruto hanya meringis, apakah benar dia selalu melekat terus bersama Bella? Melepaskan dirinya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman sebelum menciumnya nya. " Dia benar " Ucap Naruto mendesah. " Aku akan melihatmu nanti sayang " Gumam nya kepada Bella.

Bella hanya mendesah, mereka sudah meninggalkan nya sendirian dengan Edward.

" Kita harus pergi, kita memiliki jadwal periode pertama bersama sama " Ucap Edward dengan pelan.

Bella menatap Edward ragu, dia tidak melihatnya sejak malam itu dan sejujurnya, dia merasa bersalah saat dia membentak nya pada saat itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya cemas. " Edward, aku minta maaf ... untuk malam itu "

Edward mendesah. " Tidak apa apa Bella, lagipula aku juga salah pada saat itu jadi aku minta maaf " Ucap Edward agak canggung.

Bella hanya mengangguk mendengarnya walau dalam hatinya masih merasa bersalah. Edward yang melihatnya pun berbicara.

" Bella sudah kukatakan sebelumnya jika aku sudah memaafkanmu, lagipula aku juga salah saat itu jadi katakan saja jika kita impas jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi " Ucap Edward mencoba membuat Bella tidak merasa bersalah lagi.

" Lagipula kita harus cepat kau tidak ingin kena hukuman kan oleh Mr. Molina? " Tanya Edward. Bella hanya mengangguk dan segera mereka mempercepat jalan mereka.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. Apakah ada yang kangen sama saya atau kalian hanya kangen sama Fict ini saja. Sudah dua minggu saya hiatus akhirnya saya Update kembali nih, maaf jika para Reader-san sudah menunggu terlalu lama.**

 **Jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Baiklah sekarang ada yang perlu saya jelaskan yaitu Hinata itu matanya sama kaya mata Tenseigan tapi tidak akan ada kekuatan nya cuman bentuk matanya kayak gitu. Hm saya gak tau lagi mau ngomong apa tapi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan Review aja atau bisa langsung PM aja oke.**

 **Baiklah saatnya menjawab Review :**

 **Ahmad s syafii.9 : sip dan terima kasih sudah mendoakan saya agar bisa sukses dan ini dia lanjutannya.**

 **DeniTria : sip gan ini dah lanjut kok.**

 **Yellow flash115 : sip ini dah lanjut dan tenang lemon akan ada kok tapi nanti jadi sabar aja ya gan.**

 **Namikaze D Ryota : hahaha terima kasih gan atas pujian nya dan ini dah lanjut gan.**

 **Irnaratna10 : terima kasih dan ini lanjutannya.**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : sip dan ini dah lanjut.**

 **asS : sip dan ini dah lanjut gan.**

 **Ai no dobe : haha agan bisa aja tapi saya akan usahakan agar word nya panjang. Haha benarkah adek agan kelas 3 juga wah ternyata saya dan adek agan sama.**

 **Guest : nih dah lanjut kok, kalau itu saya tidak bisa menentukan hari apa saja saya akan update ini tergantung mood.**

 **Tuanku Ai : nih dah update kok gan, dan kalau bisa jangan panggil saya bos lah dengernya kayak gimana gitu, lebih baik diganti aja yang penting jangan bos. Oke terima kasih.**

 **Saus Kacang : benarkah, dan terima kasih dan ini dah lanjut gan.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab tapi semua review para agan sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih sudah me - Review.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **RnR ya Minna Please ... { Puppy Eyes no Jutsu }**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga milik Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural milik Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Pair : Naruto x Bella

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **RnR ya Minna ...**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

" Kau ini bertingkah sekali sih! " Ucap Alice mendesis pelan sambil melirik vampir disampingnya. Ini baru sepuluh menit sejak kelas dimulai dan dia sudah gelisah di tempat duduknya sambil menggeram rendah.

" Oh ayolah apa kau tau ini sangat membosankan " Ucap kesal Naruto sambil memelototi bukunya. Ia mendengar tawa geli dari sebelah kanan nya yang membuat nya menoleh kearahnya. Terlihat di sebelah kanan nya seorang perempuan yang dia lihat tadi di luar. Dia adalah Lauren Mallory.

" Apa nya yang lucu? " Tanya Naruto kasar dengan alis terangkat, kepalanya miring sedikit ke arah Lauren.

Lauren hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya, menaikkan sedikit alis nya dia melihat kearahnya dengan menjilat bibir nya sendiri, " Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali "

Naruto hanya menatap nya dengan alis terangkat, " Oh begitukah, lalu kenapa kau tertawa? " Tanya Naruto kepadanya.

" Naruto! bisakah kau diam " Ucap Alice kepada Naruto.

" Apa? Aku hanya bertanya saja " Rengek Naruto. Alice yang mendengar nya hanya mendengus saja.

" Apakah kau dan Bella berpacaran? " Tanya Lauren memotong pembicaraan Naruto dan Alice.

" Ya " Ucap Naruto menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Tapi mereka bertiga harus mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara dari depan mereka.

" Ms. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Mallory, sepertinya nya kalian asyik mengobrol pagi ini bagaimana jika kalian menjelaskan tentang rumus rumus ini kepada seluruh teman mu? " Tanya guru didepan.

Ketiga remaja tersebut hanya menatap gurunya bertanya tanya apakah dia serius atau tidak. Guru didepan mereka atau bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan Ms. Morena pun kembali berbicara.

" Mungkin anda bisa memulai duluan Mr. Cullen " Ucap Ms. Morena. Naruto yang mendengar nama nya disebut duluan pun hanya menggeram rendah kepada wanita menjengkelkan didepan sana, memelototi buku nya segera dia membalikkan bukunya untuk menjelaskan rumusnya. _' Huh hari yang menyebalkan '_ Batin Naruto.

 **.**

Di salah satu kelas tampak seorang gadis sedang duduk termenung sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Terlihat disamping nya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sedang membuat tugas Biologi sambil mencoba mengajak nya mengobrol. Mereka adalah Bella dan Edward.

Ya dia tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan Edward saat ini, karena dia masih memikirkan kata kata Edward pada saat mereka masuk kelas, yaitu acara pesta dansa. Oke mungkin dia pernah mendengar nya dari Mike tapi saat itu dia memberikan alasan kalau dia akan pergi ke JacksonVille. Tapi sekarang dia kembali memikirkan kata kata itu.

Satu kata yang membuat nya terkesima. Dia merasa pasangan pesta dansa mirip dengan pernikahan massal, yang dalam konsep pernikahan itu berarti adalah selamanya. Naruto selamanya bersama dengan nya ... Oh sekarang malah dia yang tidak sabar untuk menanti acara tersebut.

Kepalanya dia jatuhkan ke meja tempat nya belajar, berharap dapat merasakan meja tersebut tapi malah tangan dingin Edward yang dia dapat. " Apa yang kau pikirkan Bella? " Tanya Edward kepada Bella.

Bella hanya diam saja mendengar nya yang membuat Edward tersenyum kecut. Hah seharusnya dia sudah tau kalau saat ini Bella sedang memikirkan Naruto.

Bella hanya mendesah lelah, sudah banyak pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Edward tapi dia tidak menjawab sama sekali karena malas. Bel akhirnya berbunyi dan membuat kelas bubar. Akhirnya pikir Bella. Dengan segera dia melepaskan tangan Edward dan menatap nya.

Edward yang melihat Bella menatapnya hanya tersenyum dan berbicara kepadanya sambil mengumpulkan barang barangnya, " Sudah waktunya istirahat Bel- " Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat dia berbicara sendirian, sepertinya Bella sudah keluar duluan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dia dengan cepat mengemasi barang barang nya, dan mengerenyit sedikit saat melihat Jessica melambai kepadanya.

 **.**

Tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukan pacarnya, setelah semua tidak banyak orang di Forks yang memiliki rambut pirang yang begitu cerah. Tapi segera dia berhenti berjalan saat melihat orang yang dicarinya muncul yang membuat nya tersenyum. Senyum nya menghilang seketika ketika melihat Naruto berjalan dengan susah payah melewati siswa lain diikuti dengan Alice dan Lauren. _' Mengapa mereka berjalan bersama_ ' pikirnya posesif.

Naruto yang sudah berhasil melewati para siswa tersebut pun melihat kedepan dan terlihat lah Bella yang menatap nya dengan tajam dan menggeram.

" Um aku akan melihat kalian nanti " Ucap Naruto kepada mereka.

" Ya sampai nanti Fishcake " Ucap Lauren yang membuat Naruto menatap nya tajam.

" Ya aku juga akan meninggalkan kalian berdua " Ucap Alice kepada Naruto, Alice menepuk bahunya. " Good luck " Sambungnya.

" A- " Naruto yang ingin berbicara harus berhenti saat melihat jika Alice sudah pergi menjauh. Naruto pun berjalan ke depan Bella dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Aku tidak tau kau bisa menggeram seperti tadi Bella " Ucap Naruto kepada Bella.

" Aku menggeram? " Tanya Bella dengan pipi memerah. " Itu tidak mungkin, dan Fishcake? " Tanya nya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Uh itu hanya julukan saja " Gumamnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal.

Bella mengurucutkan bibirnya dan mengetuk kan kaki nya ke tanah kesal, " Hah! Sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Ayo kita pergi dari sini " Ucap nya.

" Tapi kita masih punya tujuh periode lagi " Gumamnya bingung.

Bella hanya menyeringai kepada Naruto, " Kau mengatakan tidak ingin pergi kesekolah tapi dari yang kulihat tadi kau ingin berada disini " Ucap Bella.

" Tidak akan " Ucap nya kepada Bella, berjalan ke tempat parkir, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Bella, " Bagaimana jika ayah mu nanti tau tentang hal ini? " Tanya Naruto kepada Bella.

Bella memutar matanya, " Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh tentang ini " Ucap nya mengejek, cekikikan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang langsung bersemangat sampai membuatnya mencium nya.

" Baiklah " Ucap Naruto setelah mereka melepaskan ciumannya. " Apa yang kita tunggu " Ucap Naruto menyeringai. " Ayo pergi! "

 **.**

Ini bukan seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto dalam mengemudi. Dalam pikirannya ia pikir mereka akan pergi berkendara ke tempat yang bagus dan melakukan _hal hal itu_ tapi itu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ada dipikirannya saat melihat tingkah aneh Bella sekarang ini.

Sudah 20 menit mereka pergi tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Bella akan berbicara malahan dia melihat ia gelisah di kursinya dan mencengkeram tangan nya yang membuatnya agak khawatir.

" Bisakah kita pergi ke Danau Crescent? " Pinta Bella kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya, " Tentu ... "

Bella memandang pacarnya sambil menarik narik tangan nya ringan, " Naruto? "

" Ya? "

" Aku- " Apa yang akan dia katakan? Uh Bella kau membuat ku penasaran.

" Bella apa yang salah? " Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya memegang pinggang nya dan membawa nya kedalam ciuman lembut.

Vampir memandang gadisnya melalui sudut matanya, tangan yang memegang setir mengepal erat. Apakah ia akan putus dengannya? Sial dia tidak tau apa yang dia perbuat sampai membuat Bella seperti ini, dia menggeram pelan saat pikirannya jika Bella tidak menjadi miliknya lagi masuk ke otaknya.

" Persetan " Desisnya, ia banting setir ke hutan dan membawanya kedalam. Kembali dia banting setir kekanan dengan diiringi rem sehingga kini mobilnya berhenti dan mengabaikan ekspresi kaget Bella.

" Ap- " Ucapan Bella terhenti ketika pintu tersebut dibuka dengan kasar dan tangan Naruto yang menggapai dirinya.

" Ayolah, akan lebih cepat jika memakai cara ini " Ucap Naruto kasar.

Mengambil tubuh nya, Bella bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir tentang perilaku aneh pacarnya sebelum ia menemukan dirinya di punggungnya memegangi lehernya sambil berlari lebih cepat dari yang pernah Naruto lakukan sebelumnya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia saat sedang berpikir apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Hinata ketika ia mengkhianatinya dulu.

Dulu dia berpikir apa itu Cinta, apakah di dunia ini ada orang yang mencintai nya? Cinta itu sendiri adalah perasaan yang sulit dipahami. Dan hanya satu satunya orang yang akan dia cintai dulu yaitu ibunya sendiri.

Dia sudah banyak mengamati interaksi manusia tentang cinta itu sendiri dan bahkan dia mencoba untuk merasakan nya tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Dia adalah Iblis awalnya dan menjadi vampir akhirnya, ini benar benar membuat interaksi nya dengan yang lain menjadi terbatas.

Ini juga menjelaskan kenapa dia menjadi lebih halus dari pada sebelumnya, lebih posesif terhadap lawan jenis nya dan juga aroma tubuh nya yang memabukkan. Pada awalnya dia berpikir itu aromanya sendiri tapi sekarang sudah jelas bahwa Youki nya perlahan tapi pasti masuk kedalam tubuh nya agar lebih menyesuaikan dirinya dengan dia.

Bella membuatnya merasa hidup. Sehari hari dengan dia benar benar sangat indah, tidak masalah jika mereka hanya duduk di sekitar rumahnya untuk menonton film atau berlari di sekitar hutan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka terhibur. Dia selalu punya waktu hidupnya, dia membuatnya senang, baik dalam arti spiritual dan arti fisik dan dia akan benar benar gila jika dia kehilangan Bella sekarang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pasangan itu untuk mencapi dermaga yang tidak terpakai di Danau Crescent, air disana tenang dan berwarna biru seperti biasa. Bella menatap pacarnya, mata cokelat bertemu dengan warna kuning.

Bella tidak tau bagaimana harus memulai, setelah semua ini hanya keheningan yang tercipta disana. Dia benar benar bingung ingin berkata apa, apalagi melihat sikap Naruto membuat nya menjadi diam saja.

" Aku cinta kamu " Ucap To the Point Naruto. Bella yang mendengar nya melebarkan matanya terkejut apalagi melihat ekspresi malu Naruto, dia benar benar terkejut mendengar ucapan mendadak ini.

Disisi Naruto saat ini dia benar benar ingin memukul kepalanya menjadi debu. Sialan, apa dia benar benar sudah mengatakan itu? Oh ya, dia sudah katakan. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, karena tidak ingin Bella melihat ekspresi nya dia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan disisi Bella saat dia benar benar sangat senang didadanya saat mendengar pengakuan kecil pasangannya. _Oh tidak,_ sepertinya dia sangat malu sampai ingin menutupi wajahnya. Bertindak cepat ia meraih kepalanya, dan menjinjit kan kakinya yang kemudian dia cium bibirnya dengan mesra, terlihat bentuk tegang nya sebelum melepaskan ciuman nya dan membawa nya kedalam pelukannya.

Tersenyum cerah kepada Naruto, dia menatap nya sambil tertawa ringan. " Aku mencintaimu juga "

" Benarkah? Sial! Tetap di belakang ku " Geramnya, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkannya ini. Ada sekitar sepuluh vampir yang datang ke arah mereka dengan begitu cepat dan jika di cium aroma nya lagi sudah dipastikan mereka adalah bayi yang baru lahir.

" Apa yang salah Naruto? " Tanya Bella panik sambil meraih kemeja bagian belakang Naruto. Tapi dia sepertinya harus tersenyum pahit mengetahui jika mungkin Naruto seperti ini karena sepertinya akan ada musuh yang datang.

Naruto menggeram rendah mencoba menghiburnya, " Jangan panik- "

" Apa maksud mu? Tentu saja aku akan panik melihat reaksi mu seperti ini " Ucap Bella memotong ucapan Naruto, terlihat napas Bella yang tidak teratur.

Naruto hanya tertawa membalas ucapannya sebelum memutar badannya dan mencium bibirnya, " Tenang Bella, aku bersama mu disini. Jangan khawatir kau hanya perlu diam disini kau mengerti? " Gumam Naruto.

" Baik " Ucap Bella lesu, tapi matanya harus melebar terkejut ketika melihat banyak vampir yang muncul dari balik pohon. Semuanya memiliki mata merah yang sangat mengintimidasi, dan juga saling memamerkan taring mereka. Bella mengambil telepon nya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Alice tapi sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan. Terlihat telepon nya yang sedikit bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk dan ternyata itu dari Alice yang mengatakan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan yang membuatnya bernapas lega.

" Berikan kami gadis itu " Perintah salah satu vampir disana.

Naruto tetap diam dan mengamati lawan lawannya, si tukang perintah itu sepertinya ketua kelompok ini. Dia pikir jika dia mengalahkan vampir itu mungkin yang lain akan mudah goyah, mereka akan mudah dikalahkan karena mereka sudah tidak mempunyai pemimpin. Tapi setelah semua, lawannya sepuluh dan dia sendiri, oke mungkin dia seorang anak Iblis terkuat dan vampir elit tapi tidak ada cara dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua bayi yang baru lahir dengan Bella disisi nya, dia tidak ingin Bella terluka karena nya.

Dia berlari ke arah pemimpin tersebut dengan cepat yang membuat pemimpin tersebut terkejut sebelum dia harus merasakan kesakitan saat tinju Naruto mengenai wajah bayi yang baru lahir tersebut. Terlihat retakan muncul di wajah pemimpin tersebut yang membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa gelap.

" Nah apa yang kalian tunggu? " Pancing Naruto, " Sebuah undangan? Cih " Sambung nya sambil menyeringai yang membuat mereka marah, mereka pun langsung berlari lebih dekat ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam saja. Mereka berpikir mereka berhasil untuk mendapatkan Bella tapi tidak akan pernah dia biarkan mereka mendapatkan Bella sebelum melangkahi nya dulu.

Naruto melapisi tangan dan tubuhnya dengan Chakra dan memukul kan nya kearah vampir didepannya yang membuat nya terlempar. Matanya melihat ke sekitar nya dengan liar mencoba melacak gerakan vampir yang lain, tapi tiba tiba Naruto berjongkok saat merasakan kehadiran vampir lain dibelakang nya yang mencoba menerjangnya. Naruto berhasil melewatinya dan Naruto yang tidak ingin menyiakan kesempatan pun langsung memukulkan tangan nya ke punggung nya yang membuat tanah dibawahnya retak. Terlihat ekspresi kesakitannya saat merasakan pukulan Naruto.

Bayi yang baru lahir yang tadi dia pukul terus berteriak dan berguling guling kesakitan yang membuat kawan vampir nya yang lain menyerang Naruto. pemimpin vampir menerkam Naruto yang membuat Naruto terjatuh tidak jauh dari Bella. Naruto memandang Bella, yang meringis ketakutan. Naruto mencoba melepaskan gigitan vampir ini tapi dia harus meraung kesakitan saat vampir yang lain menusukkan taring nya di tubuhnya.

" Naruto! " Teriak Bella khawatir, tinjunya terkepal dengan erat, dia benci kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berguna dan juga ia benci ketika melihat orang orang yang disayangi nya terluka hanya karena untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

" **Aku baik baik saja Bella** " Ucap Naruto dengan nada berat untuk meyakinkan pacarnya. Dia melapisi tangan nya dengan Chakra yang lebih banyak dan memegang leher lawan nya dan meremas nya yang membuat leher lawannya keluar asap seperti terbakar.

Mendorong kepala pemimpin nya dari tubuhnya Naruto berusaha untuk bangun hanya untuk diserang oleh dua bayi yang baru lahir lainnya. Salah satu yang baru lahir, yaitu seorang gadis menggigit lehernya sementara yang lain berusaha untuk merobek kakinya tapi baru sedikit dia menggigit nya dia harus dihentikan oleh tendangan yang dialiri dengan Chakra.

Naruto mengerang saat racun dari bayi yang baru lahir memasuki tubuhnya, ugh kotoran ini menyengat ku pikir Naruto. Dia melirik vampir lain dan menghitung jumlah mereka, melihat jika mereka diam saja ini adalah kesempatannya mencoba kembali merebut Bella.

Naruto yang sudah selesai mengamati keadaan sekitar pun mencoba bergerak tapi Naruto terlambat karena tiba tiba saja muncul dua bayi yang baru lahir yang menukik kearahnya dan memegang lengan nya yang langsung menggigit bahunya mencoba merobek bahunya.

' _Sial aku lupa kalau bayi baru lahir sangat kuat, aku tidak bisa meremehkan mereka '_ pikirnya yang melupakan fakta tersebut. Naruto mencoba melepaskannya tapi dia terkejut saat dia dibawa pergi dari sana.

" Naruto! " Teriak Bella khawatir ketika melihat Naruto dibawa pergi, hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut ketika melihat satu vampir yang tersisa berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia tidak peduli tentang keselamatan nya, dia jauh lebih khawatir lagi kepada Naruto.

Bayi baru lahir hanya bisa tertawa riang melihat usaha sia sia dari manusia ini mencoba melarikan diri, " Victoria pasti akan bangga padaku melihat jika aku berhasil membawa mu menghadap kepada dia dan kami akan diberikan hadiah jika ini berhasil! Ha "

Bella tersentak mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh vampir yang satu ini, terlihat wajahnya yang saat ini sudah mulai mengeras dan tanpa sadar dia sudah mengeluarkan geraman. " Naruto akan membunuhmu " Ucap nya dingin dan penuh percaya diri.

" Si bodoh itu? Kau benar benar berpikir dia akan bertahan hidup setelah melawan Coven ku? " Tanya nya dengan sinis, " Salah satu yang baru lahir saja merupakan ancaman bagaimana jika dia harus menghadapi kami yang lebih dari satu " Ucap nya mengejek, " Dia hany- " Ucapan Bayi baru lahir tersebut berhenti di tengah kalimat saat telinganya mendengar raungan tidak manusiawi dan terlihat pilar cahaya merah muncul diikuti dengan hembusan angin kencang. " Apa yang ... "

" Selamat, sekarang kau sudah benar benar membuatnya kesal " Ucap Bella gemetar. Dia tidak tau apa yang saat ini terjadi tapi dia merasa ada aliran yang kuat dari Naruto melalui dirinya dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Naruto baik baik saja. Dia pasti akan datang kembali kepadanya.

 **.**

Naruto menatap tempat Bella yang diambil darinya dan kini tubuhnya sudah bergetar karena kemarahan nya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi pada keberanian bayi yang baru lahir untuk mengambil pasangan nya darinya. Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan ini terjadi tapi ini bukan saatnya dia membenci dirinya sendiri, ini mungkin bisa menunggu sampai ia berhasil mendapat kan Bella kembali. Dipikirannya sendiri terlintas gambar Bella yang terluka dan bahkan lebih buruk lagi adalah mati. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Bella sekarang atau pada kenyataannya dia tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan Bella.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, terlihat napasnya yang saat ini sudah tidak beratur sebelum ia melepaskan Chakra nya menyelubungi dirinya dan membuat tiga vampir disekitarnya terbakar.

Naruto tersenyum jahat melihat masih ada bayi baru lahir yang selamat dari gelombang Chakra nya meskipun mereka juga terluka. Chakranya terus memancar keluar darinya, panas Chakra nya menyebabkan retaknya kulit bayi baru lahir, dan membuatnya dipaksa untuk tunduk saat merasakan kekuatan luar biasa dari Naruto.

Terlihat kawah terbentuk dari setiap langkah yang Naruto ambil, berlutut didepan vampir yang tersisa dia tersenyum dan membelai pipinya sementara dengan lawannya dia saat ini sedang kesakitan saat kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit retak.

" **Katakan halo kepada kematian** " Ucap nya dan setelahnya tubuh vampir itu terbakar oleh Chakranya. Melihat jika dia sudah mati Naruto pun meraung sebelum ia pergi bergerak cepat ke tempat Bella.

 **.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke tempat Bella dan dia mendesah lega melihat jika dia tidak terluka. Dia mencoba untuk tenang dan mengontrol Chakranya.

" **Lepaskan dia sekarang dan aku akan membiarkan mu pergi** " Ucap Naruto mencoba bernegosiasi. Bella mencoba untuk memutar tubuhnya dari cengkeraman penculiknya untuk melihat kekasih hatinya dan itu berhasil. " Naruto! "

" **Aku disini Bella** " Ucap nya menenangkan dengan nada berat, tapi matanya mengkhianati kelembutan suaranya saat ia melotot ke arah penculik kekasihnya ini. " **Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi, lepaskan dia. SEKARANG** " Teriak Naruto pada bagian akhir.

Sedangkan dengan bayi baru lahir ia menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan dimatanya. Jika dia berada disini itu berarti teman Coven nya sudah mati.

" Ti-tidak, jika kau maju satu langkah aku-aku akan membunuhnya " Ucap nya tergagap. Dia saat ini sedang dalam keputusan yang sanga sulit. Jika dia membiarkan gadis ini pergi maka Victoria akan membunuhnya dan jika membunuh gadis ini maka kekasih gadis ini yang akan membunuhnya. Dia sedikit melompat saat melihat Naruto berjalan satu langkah kearahnya, menyeret Bella ke depan nya dia memposisikan Bella sebagai tameng nya dengan tangan nya kini sudah berada di lehernya.

" K-Kau pikir aku bercanda?! Aku akan melakukannya, aku bersumpah. Berjalan satu langkah lagi maka aku akan mematahkan lehernya " Ucap vampir tersebut dengan gugup.

Bella menatap Naruto dengan cemas, terlihat kini matanya menjelajahi setiap tubuh Naruto apakah ada luka dan dia mendesah lega melihat jika Naruto tidak terluka terlalu parah.

Naruto menatap nya tajam dengan kemarahan di sekitar wajahnya melihat sikap pengecut vampir itu, " **Sudah cukup! Biarkan dia pergi dan aku akan membiarkan kau pergi, sederhana bukan** " Geramnya dengan ekor yang lainnya sudah tumbuh.

Jika vampir bisa berkeringat maka ia bersumpah ia akan berkeringat ember sekarang ini. " Bagaimana aku akan percaya kalau kau akan tetap memegang ucapanmu itu? " Tanya ragu bayi baru lahir. " Lepaskan kekuatan mu dan aku akan melihat apa- "

" **Tidak. Kau akan melepaskannya sekarang** " Teriak Naruto, terlihat ekor lain yang tumbuh yang membuat vampir itu ketakutan.

" Sial! Baiklah! " Serunya, Victoria akan membunuhnya untuk ini, tetapi ia akan mengatakan orang ini kepada Victoria. Menyodorkan gadis itu kepada Naruto dengan segera ia berlari dengan cepat, tidak pernah melihat kebelakang apakah vampir atau monster itu mengejarnya.

Mata Bella melebar saat ia diterbangkan oleh bayi baru lahir tersebut menuju Naruto yang saat ini masih diselubungi dengan sisi negatif dari Chakra nya. Bella hanya bisa menutup matanya menantikan rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan. Tetapi tiba tiba saja kakinya seperti ada yang menahan nya dan ternyata yang menahan nya adalah akar yang entah tiba dari mana. Bella pun jatuh dan membuat kakinya sedikit sakit yang membuat nya menjerit.

Naruto tiba disamping nya dalam waktu singkat, Chakra negatif nya sudah menghilang tapi masih panas jika disentuh. Bella menggigit bibirnya, air mata mengalir di pipinya saat merasakan nyeri. Bella benar benar ingin menyentuh nya tapi dia sudah kapok saat pertama kali menyentuhnya dan dia tidak ingin menambah luka bakar di kedua pergelangan tangannya apalagi dia merasa nyeri juga di kaki nya.

" Sial, maafkan aku " Gumam Naruto.

" Aku tidak apa apa, aku benar benar membutuhkan mu untuk menahan ku sekarang " Ucap Bella sambil menangis. Hujan pun turun ke tanah dengan deras menembus melalui pohon pohon dan membuat Naruto sedikit mendesis saat hujan tersebut bertabrakan dengan kulit panas nya.

Hujan mendinginkan kulit Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang merasakan jika kulit nya sudah dingin pun tidak membuang waktu langsung menggendong Bella dalam pelukan nya. Naruto yang merasa jika Bella masih menangis pun menenangkan nya. Naruto menatap pergelangan kaki nya Bella dalam keprihatinan, terlihat kakinya yang sudah terbebas terjatuh kebawah tidak berdaya _' Sepertinya kaki Bella terkilir atau patah '_ pikir Naruto. Naruto ingin segera membawa nya ke tempat Carlisle sesegera mungkin untuk memeriksa kakinya. " Bella? Sayang, aku perlu membawa mu ke tempat Carlisle untuk melihat kaki mu ini baik baik saja atau tidak " Gumam nya pelan.

Dia menggeleng dan memeluknya erat, " Tidak, apakah kita bisa tetap seperti ini hanya untuk sebentar saja? " Pinta Bella.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaannya. " Tentu saja bisa, apapun yang ingin kan Bella " Ucap Naruto yang setelahnya merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di pergelangan tangannya, dia mengeluarkan ponsel Bella dari saku depan dan mengirim pesan terima kasih kepada Alice yang mengatakan kepada nya bahwa mereka akan mengurus bayi yang baru lahir.

Tangan kecil Bella menelusuri pipi berkumis Naruto. bibirnya meringkuk dalam senyum kecil sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang lehernya. Dia menariknya dan menciumny perlahan. " Aku cinta kamu " Bisik Bella kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar nya, ia memegang nya lebih dekat dan kini Naruto bisa merasakan napas Bella. Tangannya yang besar mengambil salah satu tangan Bella yang berada dipipinya, menyelipkan jari jari mereka Naruto menciumnya lagi.

" Aku juga mencintaimu " Ucap Naruto.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. Apakah ada yang kangen sama saya atau kalian hanya kangen sama Fict ini saja. Sudah lama saya hiatus akhirnya saya Update kembali nih, maaf jika para Reader-san sudah menunggu terlalu lama.**

 **Jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Baiklah untuk di Chapter kali ini hanya menceritakan tentang keseharian Naruto dan Bella disekolah lalu mereka yang pergi keluar untuk jalan jalan walau di akhirnya bukan jalan jalan karena Naruto yang mengira Bella ingin putus dengan nya haha.**

 **Lalu untuk pertarungan nya bagaimana apakah bagus? Maaf jika tidak bagus ya tapi saya akan mencoba untuk membuat pertarungan lebih seru lagi**

 **Baiklah saatnya menjawab Review :**

 **Firdaus minato : hehehe terima kasih gan.**

 **Ahmad s syafii.9 : sip agan.**

 **Monkey D Levi : sip ini dah lanjut gan, monggo di baca.**

 **DeniTria : hahaha terima kasih gan dan hubungan Hinata sama Naruto itu anggap saja Naruto hanya mengajak nya kencan lalu pada beberapa harinya dia mengkhianati Hinata**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : sip ini dah lanjut gan.**

 **Ai no dobe : hahaha maaf hanya segini yang bisa saya buat tapi saya masih mencoba untuk memanjangkan nya kok dan terima kasih. Silahkan dibaca.**

 **Asd : baiklah ea.**

 **Irnaratna10 : sip ini dah lanjut kok dan terima kasih atas pujiannya.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab tapi semua review para agan sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih sudah me - Review.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **RnR ya Minna Please ... { Puppy Eyes no Jutsu }**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer :

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Twilight Saga By Stephenie Meyer

The SuperNatural By Perseus Cullen

Summary : Volturi sudah memutuskan, diubah atau mati. Bella memutuskan untuk berubah. Tapi Volturi mempunyai syarat, yaitu pengawal elitnya harus ikut mereka memastikan Bella berubah, bagaimana keseharian Bella dengan pengawalnya tersebut?/ { Bad Summary }.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Action {Maybe}

Pair : Naruto x Bella

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, OOC, alur berantakan, Perv!Naruto, Volturi!Naruto, Setting dimulai pada akhir New Moon

" ABCD " berbicara

' ABCD ' batin

 **[" ABCD "] berbicara Iblis**

 **[' ABCD '] batin WereWolves**

 **Note : Yosh! Akhirnya saya Update kembali!.**

 **Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah me-Review, Follow, dan Fav cerita ini. Karena kalian saya jadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Baiklah tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy. ^_^**

 **.**

 **RnR ya Minna ...**

 **.**

 **..:::STORY START:::..**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

Di sore hari di sebuah hutan nampak dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang berjalan keluar, yah walaupun hanya laki laki saja yang berjalan sedangkan dengan perempuan nya dia saat ini digendong dibelakang punggung laki laki itu. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Bella.

Yah, harusnya mereka bisa saja keluar dari hutan itu sebelum sore tapi karena Bella yang pada saat itu masih belum mau beranjak pun akhirnya juga diam disana sambil menenangkan Bella yang masih agak syok.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berdiam diri akhirnya Bella mau diajak untuk pulang setelah dibujuk oleh Naruto. setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan mobil Naruto terparkir. Tapi tiba tiba dari depan Naruto muncul dua mobil yang mengarah ke arah Naruto dan Bella.

Naruto yang mengetahui siapa itu pun hanya diam saja melihat mereka dengan Bella dibelakangnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya mereka pun turun dari situ tapi tidak dengan Edward yang langsung melesat ke arahnya dan menarik kerahnya. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya memandang nya tajam.

" Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hah?! Kenapa kau membawa Bella kesini? Apa kau tau jika Bella saat ini sedang diincar dan kau dengan seenak jidat mu membawa nya pergi dari sekolah. Beruntung Alice melihat kedalam visi nya kalau Bella dalam bahaya dan membuat kami langsung bergegas kemari! Apa kau tidak berpikir Hah! " Teriak Edward dengan pandangan tajam.

Naruto yang dibentak pun hanya menggeram, terlihat saat ini dimulutnya keluar taring dan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi mata rubah. Melihat pertengkaran ini Bella pun langsung berbicara.

" Edward ini bukan salah Naruto, aku yang membawanya pergi dari sekolah dan mengajak nya kesini tapi kami langsung dikepung oleh vampir baru lahir tersebut " Ucap Bella pelan, " Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan aku. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada Naruto, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab karena pergi dari sekolah tanpa izin " Lanjut Bella.

Mereka yang berada disana pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan penyesalan Bella. Karena hari yang mulai sore dan kaki Bella yang harus diperiksa pun membuat Naruto menatap Jasper.

" Jasper bawa mobilku ke rumah mu aku juga akan kesana ingin memeriksakan kaki Bella, apakah kaki Bella terluka atau tidak " Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Jasper yang mendengar nya pun hanya mengangguk.

" Tunggu kenapa kau tidak membawanya saja? " Tanya Jasper. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya menggeleng, " Tidak, jika membawa mobil maka akan memakan waktu yang lama tapi jika menggunakan kecepatan ku itu akan menghemat waktu " Ucap Naruto yang membuat nya kembali mengangguk.

" Apa maksud mu Naruto? Bella ter- "

" Nanti saja kuceritakan di rumah, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah aku harus cepat pergi ke rumah mu untuk memeriksakan keadaan Bella kepada Carlisle " Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Edward. Mereka kembali mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Naruto pun langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka yang masih berdiri disana.

Karena mereka juga tidak ingin berlama lama disana mereka pun langsung masuk kemobil dan pergi dari sana menuju rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **Swuushhh!**

Terdengar bunyi hembusan angin yang disertai dengan muncul nya Naruto disana dengan Bella di pelukannya. Naruto langsung masuk kesana dan mencari Carlisle. Merasa jika Carlisle berada diruang tamu dia pun langsung menuju kesana.

Berjalan beberapa langkah Naruto pun langsung melihat jika Carlisle sedang melihat siaran TeleVisi bersama pasangannya, Esme. Merasa ada seseorang mereka pun berbalik dan melihat Bella yang sedang berada digendongan Naruto.

" Carlisle! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Bella terluka dan aku ingin kau memeriksa nya sekarang " Ucap Naruto kepada Carlisle. Carlisle yang mendengar nya pun mengangguk dan membantu Naruto meletakkan nya disofa tempat Carlisle dan Esme duduk.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Bella Naruto? " Tanya Esme khawatir. Naruto hanya diam saja menghiraukan ucapan bernada khawatir dari Esme karena yang saat ini dipikirannya hanya Bella.

" Bagaimana Carlisle? Bagaimana keadaan Bella? " Tanya Naruto menatap Carlisle.

Carlisle yang sudah memeriksa keadaan Bella pun langsung menatap Naruto dengan senyuman, " Tidak apa apa, Bella hanya terkilir saja di kakinya dan selebihnya aman, yah walaupun dia masih agak syok " Ucap Carlisle kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto menghela napas nya lega.

" Memang nya apa yang terjadi Naruto? " Tanya Carlisle kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja sampai telinga mereka mendengar suara mobil dari luar. Mereka yang mengetahui siapa itu hanya diam menunggu mereka.

Tiba tiba diruang tamu itu muncul lima orang dengan 3 laki laki dan 2 perempuan memandang kearah Bella khawatir walau Rosalie hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

" Bagaimana keadaan Bella Carlisle? Apa luka nya parah? " Tanya Alice mewakili saudara saudara nya. Carlisle hanya tersenyum kepada mereka. " Bella baik baik saja, dia hanya terkilir dan syok sedikit " Ucap Carlisle. Mereka hanya menghela napas lega tapi tidak dengan Rosalie yang masih memandang nya datar.

Carlisle pun kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah Naruto yang masih diam saja memandang Bella, begitu juga Bella yang memandang Naruto.

" Jadi, Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " Tanya Carlisle kembali. Mereka semua mengangguk sambil menatap Naruto penasaran. Naruto yang ditatap pun juga menatap mereka sebelum menghela napas.

" Hah.. besok saja aku ceritakan, hari sudah hampir gelap dan aku tidak ingin Charlie khawatir karena anak perempuan nya belum juga pulang " Ucap Naruto sambil menggendong Bella. Mereka yang mendengarnya pun hanya mengangguk pasrah karena apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar.

" Baiklah besok pulang sekolah kemarilah " Ucap Carlisle yang membuat Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

" Jasper " Mengerti maksud Naruto Jasper pun melempar kunci mobil Naruto yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

" Terima kasih, ah dan aku ingin meletakkan mobil ku disini tidak apa apa bukan? " Tanya Naruto kepada Charlie. Charlie hanya mengangguk pertanda jika Charlie mengizinkannya.

" Baiklah aku dan Bella pergi dulu " Ucap Naruto dan setelahnya dia pun langsung berjalan ke pintu keluar dan menuju rumah Bella.

 **.**

Terlihat kini dirumah Bella, tampak Naruto dan Bella yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Bella. Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu rumahnya tapi belum sempat dia mengetuk pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan ekpresi dingin diwajah berkerut Charlie.

" Kenapa kalian pulang malam? Apakah kalian tau tadi ada seorang Dosen kesini dan mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua tidak mengikuti pelajaran? Kemana saja kalian? " Tanya beruntun Charlie. Mereka yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

" Masuk! " Tanpa diperintah dua kali mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

 **Blaamm!**

Dan setelahnya yang terdengar hanya lah bunyi dari pintu yang tertutup.

 **.**

Diruang tamu kini terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk disamping Bella dan duduk berhadapan dengan Charlie. Terlihat sekali kini wajah gugup dari pemuda pemudi ini saat ditatap begitu tajam oleh pria didepan mereka ini.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan? " Perintah Charlie dengan suara dingin. Bella yang mendengar nada bicara ayahnya pun berbicara.

" A-Ayah aku ya- "

" Maafkan aku pak, akulah yang membawa Bella pergi dari sekolah. Ini semua salah ku jadi jangan salahkan Bella pak. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas masalah ini " Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Bella yang kini memandang nya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Charlie yang mendengar ucapan tegas dari Naruto pun hanya menatap nya dalam diam walau dia sedikit kagum dengan sikap nya ini yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan tegas.

" Hah.. kalian ini. Baiklah aku memaafkan kalian tapi jika ini kembali terulang maka kau akan mendapat akibatnya, kau mengerti Naruto? " Tanya Charlie kepada Naruto.

" Aku mengerti pak "

" Hah.. baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku memang berharap jika kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi jadi aku harap kalian mendengarkan ku " Ucap Charlie kepada mereka yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Charlie pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan menatap nya. Naruto yang ditatap pun menatap balik Charlie dengan pandangan bingung.

" Umm.. kenapa kau menatap ku begitu pak? " Tanya Naruto yang agak risih dilihat seperti itu. Charlie hanya diam sebelum melihat kemeja yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

" Tidak ada, aku hanya kagum padamu karena sikap mu itu yang sangat tegas dan benar benar bertanggung jawab, aku jarang sekali melihat seorang pria seperti mu ini dan aku harap kau selalu seperti ini, tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Itulah yang kusuka dari mu " Ucap Charlie yang membuat Naruto dan Bella tersenyum.

" Baiklah karena ini sudah terlalu malam aku harus pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa pak, Bella " Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri yang membuat Bella dan Charlie juga ikut berdiri. Naruto segera mendekat ke arah Bella dan berbisik kepadanya. " Tunggu aku diatas Bella " Bisik Naruto kepada Bella yang hanya mengangguk walau wajahnya sekarang sudah bersemu.

" Ehem! " Charlie yang diacuhkan pun berdehem sambil melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto yang melihat nya hanya menggaruk bagian kepala belakang dengan gugup.

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa Bella, pak " Ucap Naruto lalu setelahnya dia pun segera keluar rumah. Melihat hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa Bella pun dengan gugup berbicara kepada ayahnya.

" B-Baiklah aku pergi kekamar ku dulu ya yah? " Ucap Bella dengan gugup. Charlie yang mendengar nya pun hanya mengangguk saja kepada Bella.

" Ya pergilah kekamar mu, istirahatlah " Ucap Charlie. Bella hanya mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai Bella pun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup nya kembali. Bella kembali berjalan ketempat tidurnya dan terlihat disana sudah ada Naruto yang menatapnya. Bella pun langsung berjalan menuju kearahnya.

" Naruto ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu " Ucap Bella kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang bergerak gerak.

" Apa itu Bella? Katakanlah kepadaku ini "Ucap Naruto kepada Bella.

" Kenapa kau mau bertanggung jawab penuh atas masalah ini? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas masalah ini? Aku ini serius dengan ucapan ku pada saat itu kau tau " Tanya Bella pelan.

" Bella aku tau kau serius waktu itu, tapi aku sebagai laki laki mana mungkin menerima nya apalagi dia adalah perempuan dan lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah kekasihku sendiri " Ucap Naruto dengan serius.

" Jika aku menerima begitu saja saat kau mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab penuh maka itu akan mencoreng nama baikku sendiri dan aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai laki laki, kau paham? " Ucap Naruto kepada Bella yang hanya memandang nya dengan senyuman nya.

" Uh! Sepertinya aku menjadi lebih cinta kepadamu " Ucap Bella sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum riang.

" Ya dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu " Ucap Naruto sambil memeluknya dan mencium baunya yang memabukkan.

" Baiklah saat nya tidur Bella, ini sudah larut malam. Aku akan berada disini menemani mu dan tidak akan meninggalkan mu " Ucap Naruto yang membuat Bella tersenyum dan segera berbaring dengan dada Naruto menjadi bantalannya.

" Good Night SweatHeart " Ucap Naruto kepada Bella.  
" Good Night " Balas Bella sebelum masuk kealam mimpinya.

 **.**

Esok harinya kini terlihat sosok Bella yang terlelap tapi acaranya tidurnya harus terganggu saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipinya. Dengan perlahan Bella membuka matanya dan terlihat lah Naruto yang saat ini sudah rapi sedang menatap nya dengan nakal.

" Selamat pagi Bella " Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya. Bella yang melihat Naruto didepannya hanya tersenyum juga dan membalas sapaannya.

" Selamat pagi juga Naruto " Ucap Bella tapi dia dibuat bingung saat melihat Naruto sudah rapi, " Kenapa kau sudah rapi begini dan tidak membangunkan ku? " Tanya Bella. Naruto hanya tertawa.

" Yah saat melihat matahari sudah nampak aku langsung pergi ke rumah Cullen dan mengambil mobilku disana dan merapikan diri ku disana. Aku tidak membangunkan mu karena aku tidak ingin kau menunggu ku nanti jadi nya lebih baik aku yang menunggu mu, jadi cepatlah mandi dan segera berangkat " Ucap Naruto sambil mencium nya. Naruto pun langsung melepaskan ciumannya yang membuat Bella mendesah kecewa.

" Baiklah aku mandi dulu tunggu aku diluar saja " Ucap Bella yang membuat Naruto mengangguk.

Sudah 15 menit Naruto menunggu dan akhirnya pintu rumah Bella pun terbuka menampilkan Bella yang berjalan kearahnya. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Uhm Naruto ayo berangkat mau sampai kapan kau menatap ku seperti itu? " Ucap Bella kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya pun hanya diam lalu melihat kakinya.

" Apa kakimu baik baik saja ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Ya kakiku sudah agak baikkan, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang " Ucap Bella lalu mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam mobil Camaro Naruto.

 **.**

Di sekolah kini terlihat di lorong nya nampak Naruto dan Bella yang berjalan beriringan sampai mereka harus berpisah karena kelas mereka yang tidak sama.

" Yah sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, sampai nanti ya Naruto " Ucap Bella. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan mengangguk.

" Ya sampai nanti Bella " Ucap Naruto dan mereka pun langsung berjalan kekelas mereka masing masing.

Sedangkan di kelas Naruto kini terlihat Naruto yang sudah sampai disana dan duduk dibangku nya, terlihat disamping nya ada Alice yang menatapnya dan disamping kanan nya juga ada yang menatapnya dia adalah Laurent.

" Ingat sepulang sekolah kau harus kerumah dahulu Naruto. Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin kepada kami semua " Ucap Alice berbisik yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Laurent dia hanya menatap nya dengan penasaran sebelum berbicara.

" Naruto kemana kau kemarin? Apa kau membolos? Ck padalah masih hari pertama tapi sudah membolos " Sindir Laurent kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nya hanya diam dengan wajah kesal. Tapi mereka harus mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat dari pintu kelas masuk seorang guru.

" Baiklah selamat pagi semuanya, cepat keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman 222. Baca dan pelajari baik baik. Lalu untuk mu Mr. Cullen kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah setelah sekolah usai " Ucap Guru tersebut yang membuat Naruto menghela napas.

' _Hah... Benar benar merepotkan '_

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Halo Readers-san ketemu lagi bersama saya Perseus Cullen. Apakah ada yang kangen sama saya atau kalian hanya kangen sama Fict ini saja. Sudah dua minggu saya tidak update Update akhirnya saya kembali update nih, maaf jika para Reader-san sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Yah semua ini karena ada alasan nya.**

 **Saya dimarahi orang tua saya karena nilai saya rendah pada ujian tengah semester kemarin dan ayah saya mengatakan ini karena saya sering ngetik FF. Makanya saya tidak diperbolehkan megang laptop dan sekarang saya bisa megang laptop nih.**

 **Lalu untuk FF saya yang satu lagi akan saya lanjutkan jadi bersabar ya, tenang saja lagipula diotak saya sudah ada gambaran tentang kedua cerita ini sampai tamat. Oke hanya segitu curhatan saya sekarang saat nya masuk ke FF kembali.**

 **Jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini bagus kah? Jelekkah? Atau biasa biasa saja? Hm itu terserah pada Readers-san menilai nya.**

 **Baiklah untuk di Chapter kali mungkin tidak ada yang harus saya jelaskan jadi lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja ini.**

 **Baiklah saatnya menjawab Review :**

 **Saputraluc000 : hahah terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih terima kasih gan**

 **DeniTria : sip gan ini dah lanjut kok**

 **Monkey D Levi : hahah maaf ya jika lama banget nungguinnya tapi ini dia lanjutannya.**

 **Uchida tokugawa : sip ini dah lanjut gan**

 **Guest : sip dah gan ini dah lanjut kok jadi nikmatilah**

 **Asd : sip ea**

 **Ai no dobe : hahah ditunggu aja ya gan kapan Bella jadi vampir nya, ini chapter selanjutnya nikmatilah**

 **Adam muhammad.980 : sip ini dah lanjt**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab tapi semua review para agan sudah saya baca kok. Terima kasih sudah me - Review.**

 **Dan juga saya mohon untuk para Readers-san untuk memberi saran dan kritik pada cerita ini bagus atau tidaknya karena setidaknya saya tahu letak kesalahan saya. Jadi saya harap para reader-san yang sudah membaca tolong luangkan sedikit waktu untuk me-Review cerita ini.**

 **Don't Forget to RnR Minna Please ... { Puppy Eyes no Jutsu }**

 **.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan sampai ketemu di Chapter selanjutnya di The SuperNatural.**

 **.**

 **Saya Perseus Cullen pamit. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**

 **.**

 **Perseus Cullen Log-Out**


End file.
